Family Conflict
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Problems arise when Vince McMahon's niece falls for the highflyin' Jeff Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at that ring for a long time. Just stood there.   
`I can't believe it." I thought. ` I'm finally here.'  
It took me 5 years to be discovered by the World Wrestling Federation. 5 years of tapes, interviews the whole nine yards. It took me 5 years for this, my dream. I'm here; I am the next big WWF Superstar. Female or not, I will be a star. I stood there during set-up watching them put up the ring. I stood there watching the crew set up. I heard someone call me, with a voice I could never forget, so soft, so welcoming, whoever it was, was southern.  
" Hey, ya might wanna look out, thing's get pretty ugly around here during set-up."  
I spun around and saw the owner of that voice. Tall, beautiful, the best looking man I've ever seen. But I can't seem to help the feeling that I've seen this man before.  
" I'm Jeff." He spoke again.  
" Lillith." I said.  
" You new around here?"   
" Yes."  
" Welcome." Jeff said.  
" Thank you."   
" I gotta go, I hope to see you later."  
" You too Jeff."   
" Bye." He said, waving as he walked away.  
Who is he? Why do I feel like I know him? He's beautiful. Jeff...Jeff. Do I know him? I can't seem to remember. I shook my head and walked to the back. I'd be debuting tonight, a run-in in a Hardy Boyz match. Wait, Hardy Boyz? What, who are they? I went and sat in a chair in the back and put my head in my hands. Why can't I remember these things?  
" Hey are you alright?" Asked someone.  
" Yeah, I'm fine." I said, lifting my head.  
" Hi, I'm Amy." Said the girl.  
" Lillith." I said.  
" Nice to meet you."  
" You too."  
" Hey, you're the new girl huh?" Amy said.  
" Yeah, that's me."  
" Cool, so you're uh... Merci."   
" Yeah, that'd be my character, personally, I don't think she's anything like me." I scoffed.  
" You think so?" Amy asked.  
" Yup."  
" Ya never know."   
" Sure."  
" I guess you're the one who's gonna be running in on our match tonight."  
" Our?" I asked.  
" The Hardyz and me."  
" This may sound insanely strange, but who are the Hardyz?" I questioned.  
" Come with me, I'll introduce ya to them." Amy offered.  
" Okay."  
Amy led me down a hallway and to one of the lockerooms. She opened the door and motioned for me to come in.  
" Hey guys, I got someone for you to meet." Amy announced.  
" What's up Amy?" Asked a voice that sounded all too familiar to me.  
" Jeff, this is Lillith, she's gonna be doing the run-in tonight."  
" Oh hey, I didn't expect to see ya again so soon." Jeff said good-naturedly.  
" Me either."  
" Oh, you've met already?" Amy asked.  
" Yup, just a few minutes ago as a matter of fact." Jeff said.  
" Where's Matt?" Asked Amy.  
" The hell if I know." Jeff said, shrugging his shoulders.  
" We'll find him later," Amy said. " Do you know anyone else around here Lillith?"  
" Besides my cousins, not really." I answered.  
" Cousins, who are they?"  
" Stephanie and Shane." I said.  
" McMahon?" Jeff asked in disbelief.  
" Yeah." I said quietly.  
" Whoa..."  
" I've gotta go, they're probably looking for me anyway, it was nice meeting you two." I said hurriedly.  
I turned and walked out of the room. How embarrassing what that, I never admitted I was related to the McMahon family ever! But I have to say, Jeff is really cute... What the hell, Uncle Vince would blow a gasket if I fell for one of the wrestlers. He treats me like I'm one of his own children and not his niece. But what do I care, I'm a adult, I can think for myself. In my hurry down the hall I bumped into someone. I apologized for my clumsiness and kept on moving. I strolled absentmindedly down the hall until I remembered where Steph's lockeroom was. I knocked on the door and a `come in' echoed from inside.  
" Hey Lillith." Said Shane.  
" Hi Shane, hey Steph." I said.  
" What's up, have you met anyone yet?" Stephanie asked.  
" Uh-huh." I murmured.  
" Well who?"   
" Amy and Jeff." I said.  
" That's it?" Shane asked.  
" Jeff Hardy?" Stephanie asked.  
" How the hell am I supposed to know." I spat.  
" Calm down Lilly." Shane said.  
" Sorry, I just have too much on my mind right now," I said. " And yeah, I think it was Jeff Hardy."  
" You should get to know these people Lilly, you're gonna be working with them for a long while." Stephanie said.  
" I realized that Steph, give me time, I'm only one person."  
" Yeah Steph, lay off her for a while." Shane said.  
" Okay, okay, I'm sorry, take your time Lillith."  
  
**later**  
  
I paced around Stephanie and Triple H's lockeroom right before my big debut. I talked to Amy and Jeff a couple of time again but I still haven't met Matt.  
" Calm down Lillith, you're gonna be alright." Stephanie said.  
" Right, right." I said.  
" You better get ready to get out there it's almost you're time." Hunter said.  
" Okay, I'm going."   
I walked out the door and to the curtain area. Paced back and forth there for a little bit until it was my time. This was going to start a mega feud between Merci my character and Amy's character Lita. I got the signal to go out there and do my little run in. I would steal a page out of Lita's playbook and do a hurrincanrana on her. Since it was a 6 person inter-gender tag team match, the Hardy Boyz and Lita vs. Edge, Christian, and Trish Stratus...Wait a minute...Trish Stratus...what the hell? I don't know. Edge distracted the referee and I climbed the turnbuckle, waiting for Lita to get up from the cover. Perfect timing, she gets up, turns around and meets a hurrincanrana. I roll out of the ring and duck out of sight. 1...2...3. Trish pins Lita and her team gets the win. I creep back into the ring and Lita and I begin to fight. The Hardyz come in to help her and I scurry out of the ring and up the ramp, teasing the three of them. Stephanie met me backstage with open arms. I hugged her, I was so happy with what I did.  
" Great job Lillith." She said.  
" Thanks Cuz." I said.  
" Now just remember to do that when you're REALLY wrestling." Stephanie said.   
" I will, I will."  
Steph walked back towards her lockeroom as I went for a bottle of water. As I was walking I ran into Jeff again.  
" Hey there Lillith, good job out there tonight." He said.  
" Thanks Jeff, you didn't do too bad yourself." I said smiling.  
" Now listen, don't tell your Uncle I said this but you're really cute." Jeff whispered.  
" Don't you tell him but I think you're really cute too." I whispered back.  
" That's cool, ya wanna hang out sometime if ya can."  
" Whatdaya mean `if I can?' " I asked.  
" I mean cause Vince is your Uncle and all, if he ever lets you out of his sight." Jeff remarked.  
" You're right, he is pretty protective. How about tonight."  
" WHAT?"  
" I'll tell Vince I'm going somewhere with one of the girls I met tonight, and tell Steph and Shane something else, he'll never know." I said maliciously.  
" Are you sure?" Jeff asked.  
" Of course I'm sure, trust me, I've done this before." I said.  
" Alright."   
" Here's the plan, I'll go change and stuff like that and then I'll tell my Uncle that I'm gonna go hang with Amy for a while and I'll really go with you. Then you can take me to my hotel or whatever and that'll be the end of it." I said.  
" Sounds like it'll work." Jeff said.   
" Alright, be sure to tell Amy and your brother, just so they'll know." I said.  
" Alright."  
I walked back down the hall and to Stephanie's lockeroom.   
" Hey Stephanie, don't tell Uncle Vince but I'm going with..." I stopped to whisper in her ear. " Jeff for a while okay."  
" What?" Stephanie said.  
" Please Steph... I really like him... don't tell please." I begged.  
" Alright, I won't." She said.  
" Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly.  
" Now what are you gonna tell Dad?" Stephanie asked.  
" I'm gonna tell him I'm going with Amy." I answered.  
" Sounds good."  
I smiled at Stephanie and ran into the bathroom and changed. Stephanie's not as bad as people perceive her to be. She's really sweet, and she's not a slut. Well maybe I'm just saying that cause she's my cousin but it's true. I came back out of the bathroom dressed in my baggy blue jeans and my baby blue `Angel' shirt.  
" Hey Lilly, where ya going?" Shane asked.  
" I'm going with Jeff." I said.  
" Why?" Shane asked.  
" Cause he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him."  
" What is..."  
" I know, Uncle Vince won't be too happy about this but please, please don't tell him... I was just gonna tell him I'm going out with Amy." I pleaded.  
" Okay Lillith, we'll cover up for you this time, but next time you'll have to think up another plan." Shane said.   
" Oh, thank you so much Shane!" I exclaimed.  
I hugged both Shane and Stephanie and left the room. As I was leaving I ran into no one but my Uncle.  
" Lillith, where are you headed?" He asked.  
" Amy invited me to hang out with her and a couple of the girls tonight." I lied expertly.  
" Alright, have fun."  
" I will." I said with a smile.  
I hugged my Uncle and ran off down the hall. I knocked on the door where Amy had shown me she and Jeff and Matt were.  
" Hey there." Jeff answered.  
" Hi." I said.  
" Come on in."  
I walked in behind Jeff and he finally introduced me to his brother.  
" Hey Lillith, this is Matt, my brother."  
" Hi Lillith." He said.  
" Hi Matt." I smiled.  
" Did you tell your cousins the plan?" Jeff asked.  
" Yup, they're gonna go with it." I answered.  
" What kind of trouble do you plan to get this poor girl into today Jeff?" Matt asked.  
" No trouble, just making sure she doesn't get caught." Jeff said.   
" Caught by who?"   
" My Uncle... Vince." I said.  
" You're pushing it Jeff you know that right?" Matt scolded his brother.  
" I know, I know, don't lecture me. But hey, she's cute right." Jeff said, giving me a look.  
" Oh thanks, I'm just standing right here." I said.  
" I'm only telling you the truth." Jeff said.  
" Okay."  
" Let's split so we really don't get caught," Jeff said. " I'll catch ya later Matt."  
" Don't get yourself into any trouble Jeff." Matt cautioned.  
" I won't."  
Jeff and I left the lockeroom and went out to the parking garage area and left the arena together. Since it was kind let we went to a little café in town and had some coffee. We talked for a long time, getting to know each other. I really got to like him. I learned a lot about him in just 2 hours. He's really sweet, and sensitive unlike some people whom shall remain nameless. By the time we got back to the hotel (we were both in the same one) it was around 3 in the morning. Okay, maybe it was more than 2 hours. I said good-bye to Jeff and somehow snuck into my room that I was sharing with Stephanie. As I walked in I tripped over something, probably one of Steph's bags and fell.  
" OW DAMN!" I screeched.  
" What the hell." Stephanie mumbled, turning on the light.  
" Sorry, I tripped." I said.  
" Are you just getting back?"   
" Yeah."  
" You better get to sleep, we got a big day tomorrow." Stephanie advised.  
" Right."  
I regained myself and changed into my pajamas and went to bed.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

" Lillith WAKE UP!" I heard Stephanie call.  
" What?" I mumbled sleepily.  
" Get up, we have to get going." Stephanie ordered, shaking me.  
" Okay, okay."  
I drug myself out of bed and into the bathroom. Man I look like shit in the morning. I jumped in the shower and got ready for the day. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed out all night with Jeff. But hey, we had fun. I could definitely see myself dating him. But that's me, not my Uncle... apparently what he says goes. UGH I hate that!   
" Lillith come on!"   
" I'm coming Steph!" I called.  
I came out of the bathroom and gathered my things and left with Stephanie.  
" How can you sleep so long?" She asked as we drove to the airport.  
" I'm like a friggin teenager I need sleep." I joked.  
" Okay..."  
" Just joking Steph."  
" So, did you have fun last night with Jeff?"  
" Oh yeah, he's so sweet and just so you're not concerned he was a perfect gentleman, not rude at all." I said.  
" He is a nice guy." Stephanie agreed.  
" He's not too hard on the eyes either." I said smiling.  
" That's where I draw the line." Stephanie shuddered.  
" Hey I mean it, he's a cutie and he thinks the same about me."   
" Hey now, you be careful Lilly, you know...."   
" I know what Uncle Vince says, I shouldn't date wrestlers but I really like him."  
  
**Later**  
  
I was walking through the hallway in the arena in Chicago when I heard someone come up behind me.  
" BOO!"   
" AHH!" I screamed.  
I spun around and there was Jeff standing there with a big smile on his face.  
" Jeff, you scared the hell out of me!" I said, smacking his shoulder.  
" Sorry," He said. " So, what's up?"  
" Nothing, I'm just kinda lost." I admitted.  
" Whatcha looking for, maybe I can be some help?" Jeff asked.  
" I'm looking for Stephanie's lockeroom; I have to talk to her. She told me where it was but I have a horrible memory."  
" I think I can get ya there, follow me." Jeff said, extending his hand.  
I took Jeff's hand and he led me towards the lockeroom. I shook my hand out of his when I saw my Uncle coming down the hall toward up.  
" Lillith." He said.  
" Hi Uncle Vince." I said sheepishly.  
I looked over at Jeff, he looked a little nervous.  
" Jeff..." My Uncle began.  
" He was just showing me where Stephanie's lockeroom was; I got a little lost." I said.  
" Alright."   
" See you later Uncle Vince." I said.   
" Bye Lillith."  
Jeff and I continued our walk down the hall. I was never so nervous in my life.  
" That was really weird." Jeff finally spoke.  
" No kidding." I said.  
" Here you are." Jeff said, as we arrived at Stephanie's lockeroom.  
" Thanks Jeff." I said.  
" No problem. Hey, if ya wanna hang out again tonight with me, Matt, and Amy, you're welcome to come, just come find us after the venue." Jeff said.  
" Okay, sound's like fun."   
" See ya 'round."  
" See ya."  
I walked into Stephanie's lockeroom with a big smile on my face. I really like Jeff, and I want to get to know him a lot better.  
" What are you so happy about Lillith?" Shane asked.  
" Oh nothing." I lied, flopping down on the couch.  
" I think I know." Stephanie said.  
" Shh... don't tell Steph!" I said.  
" I won't."  
  
  
**Later**  
  
" So, it's your big match tonight Lillith, how do you feel?" Shane asked.  
" Sick." I said.  
" You're just nervous."  
" Yeah... nervous." I repeated.  
" You'll be fine Lillith." Stephanie said.  
" I have to face Lita tonight right?"  
" Right." Shane said.  
' I'm gonna do fine.' I said to myself.  
" Get out there Lillith." Shane said, giving me a push.  
I walked out to the curtain and awaited my grand entrance. Lita was already in the ring and was waiting on me. Lita was out there with her 'boyfriend' Matt and Jeff was out there too. I was all alone, I have no allies... yet... maybe.  
" And now, making her way to the ring... Merci!"  
I ran to the ring, inside I was nervous as hell, but on the outside, I didn't show that. Lita came right for me, I mean, right for me with a spear. Those things hurt like hell. She started punching me until I decided to fight back. I hit her with a couple of forearms and then threw her into the ropes. I knocked her down with a flying clothesline and she rolled out of the ring.  
" C'mon Lita!" MERCI was scripted to say, not me.  
She regrouped herself and got back into the ring. We went for the normal lock-up and Lita put me into a side headlock. I was in great position to steal a peek at Jeff. He looked sort of confused, like he didn't know what was going on, like he didn't know who to cheer for.  
" Lillith concentrate on the match." Amy said in my ear.  
" Sorry." I whispered.  
Lita threw me against the ropes and knocked me down with a shoulder block. I got right back up and took her down by the legs, proceeding to punch her. As scripted, the ref pulled us apart and we started really brawling. When that finally calmed down we went back to a WRESTLING match. Lita got the upper hand on me cause she hit me with a Twist of Fate. She went to the top rope for the moonsault. I was a little out of it but as I was supposed to I rolled out of the way, just in time. I DDT'ed (???) Lita and went to the top myself. See no one knows this but I can actually do the Swanton bomb... amazing isn't it? I debated with myself for a second, took a look at Jeff and flew off the top rope with a Swanton bomb. I covered Lita and got the pin. My music played and I rolled out of the ring. I looked at Jeff as I walked away, he looked amazed, happily amazed. I got backstage and my Uncle bit my head off.  
" Lillith what the hell was that!?!" He screamed.  
" An aerial maneuver." I growled.  
" What kind of move was that?"  
" A Swanton bomb, didn't know I could do that did ya!?!"  
I stormed off down the hall in a huff. I busted into Stephanie's lockeroom, thank goodness there was no one in there. I sat on the couch. What the hell is my Uncle's problem, it was just a move. I heard a knock on the door and ignored it. Whoever it was knocked again. I groaned and went to open the door.  
" I'm jealous."   
It was Jeff.  
" Really?" I asked.  
" Yup, you did my move, and did it good." Jeff said.  
" Come on in, there's no one in here." I said.  
" You sure about this?"   
" Don't be so paranoid, it's okay." I said, leading him inside.  
" Where'd you learn the Swanton?" Jeff asked.  
" Watching you."  
" Watching me?" Jeff asked, puzzled.  
" Yeah, I kinda just watched you and while I was training I tried it and it just worked for me. I hope you don't mind." I said.  
" Naw, not at all, just don't use it on me." Jeff said with a smile.  
" You're so adorable when you smile." I said.  
" Thanks..." Jeff said slowly.  
" You are." I said, smiling myself.  
" You're adorable anyway, you don't even have to smile." Jeff said.  
" Aww... you're so sweet." I said, giving him a hug.  
I sat on the couch close to Jeff. He's an amazing person, I really like him. I looked up at him, he had a small smile on his face and he hugged me closer to him. He looked down at me and our eyes locked. I was mesmerized by him, the way he looked, his personality, and most of all his eyes, those emerald green eyes. I leaned closer to Jeff and he came in closer to me. For one beautiful moment our lips met in a kiss. And then the thing that scared me most, the door opened and someone came in.  
" Are we interrupting something?"  
Jeff and I broke away and I saw that it was Stephanie that was at the door with Hunter.  
" Uh... hi Steph, Hunter." Was all I could manage to say.  
My cheeks were burning red, I was so embarrassed. But thank goodness it wasn't my Uncle! I looked over at Jeff, his cheeks were just as red as mine, he was still and silent, not moving an inch.  
" It's okay you two, just be careful," Stephanie said. " Lillith, you don't want to get yourself caught do you?"  
" No." I said softly.  
" I'll see you later," Stephanie said. " Come on Hunter."  
" Bye lovebirds." Hunter teased.  
" ERR, SHUT UP!" I growled at him.  
Hunter and Stephanie left and I buried my head in Jeff's shoulder... he laughed.  
" What's so funny?" I asked.  
" Lovebirds." Jeff said.  
" What the hell do you mean?" I asked, lifting my head.  
" Think about it... if that's what one kiss can get out of him, think about what anything else could do."  
" Hunter is easily amused," I groaned. " He gets a laugh out of anything, especially if it's at my expense."  
" I doubt that." Jeff said.  
" You're so sure of yourself." I teased.  
" If you say so."  
" But really, Hunter laughs at anything. It's pathetic. If he knew we did anything more, he'd tease me to no end." I said.  
" Who said he has to know." Jeff whispered.  
" Are you trying to tell me something?" I whispered back.  
" Maybe."  
I smiled seductively at Jeff and pulled him down for another kiss. I thought back to a while ago when they used to do that horrible GTV, what if they still do that and they catch Jeff and I? The thought floated out of my mind as the kiss deepened. Jeff's arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I teased Jeff, lashing my tongue back and forth against his lips. He opened his mouth and caught my tongue gently with his teeth. I giggled a bit as he let go. Jeff gently and slowly slid his hand up the back of my shirt, and started playing with my bra strap. I pulled away from Jeff to breathe.  
" Oh my God... that was awesome." I breathed.  
" Uh-huh." Jeff agreed.  
" Jeff..."  
" Yeah?"  
" Could you move your hand please?" I asked.  
" Oh, sure, sorry."  
" It's alright."  
" So, what do we do now?" Jeff asked.  
" I don't know... it's not like we could date normally." I said.  
" Is that an indicator of some kind of feelings?" Jeff asked, searching my eyes.  
" Yeah." I whispered.  
" Really?"  
" Uh-huh, I like you Jeff, I really do... but it's all because of my Uncle I couldn't possibly be your girlfriend."  
" Yes you could." Jeff said.  
" How?" I asked.  
" How old are you Lillith?"  
" 22... why?" I answered.  
" You're an adult right?"  
" Yes."  
" Then you can make your own choices, don't let what your Uncle says change how you fell. It's your life, live it the way you want."  
" You're right Jeff, it is my life, and I'll be damned if anyone else if gonna live it for me!"   
" That's it," Jeff said. " Now, will you be my girlfriend Lillith?"  
" Yes Jeff, I will."  
I smiled at Jeff and we kissed again for quite a while. When we finally broke away, Jeff went back to his lockeroom and I went to change. I was going to stay the rest of the venue with him, his brother and Amy. I wrote Stephanie a little note and stuck it on her bag. See, Steph and I have this little system, cause I do crazy stuff like this all the time, I'd write a note to Steph, telling her where I was going and put it in a special place on her bag where only she would check and she'd know where I was. I gathered my things and headed for Jeff's lockeroom.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

After the venue Jeff and I left the arena. Matt and Amy went to hang out with Adam (Edge) and Jay (Christian) and a few others. Jeff took me back to his hotel room and we talked for a while.  
" Ya know something Lillith." Jeff started.  
" What's that?" I asked, shifting my position in his arms.  
" You're different, and I mean that in a good way."  
" Tell me something I don't know." I said.  
" No, I mean you're different from the rest of your family, the ones that I know anyway." Jeff said.  
" I'm the oddball," I joked. " I mean, there was something up with my parents, they named me Lillith Jade. Now, do you see that fitting with the last name McMahon?"  
Jeff pondered that for a minute.  
" No." He said.  
" Exactly."  
" But being different is good." Jeff said.  
" Looking at you, I'd say so." I joked.  
" Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"   
" Nothing." I said innocently.  
Jeff let go of my waist and propped himself up on his elbows.  
" You expect me to believe that?"  
" Maybe." I said, smiling angelically.  
" I don't think so."  
Jeff smiled deviously at me and began tickling me madly. My body shook with laughter, and Jeff was showing no signs of relinquishing his torture.  
" What do you say?" He teased.  
I just kept laughing.  
" Come on Lillith."  
" MERCY, MERCY," I cried. " STOP!"  
Jeff stopped tickling me and pulled me up into an upright sitting position. I tried to regain my normal breathing pattern as Jeff laughed at me.  
" This is your fault." I panted.  
" Want some more?"   
" NO!" I yelled.  
" I didn't think so." Jeff joked.  
" You're evil." I laughed.  
" I've been known to be so." Jeff teased.  
Jeff and I sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying being around each other.  
" What do you think my Uncle would say if he ever found out?" I asked suddenly.  
" Jeff you're fired."  
" Nu-uh, you liar."  
" Sure, he'd probably be pissed if I came within 50 feet of you."  
" Look how close you are now." I said.  
" Yeah, but he can't see this."  
" Or this."  
With that I kissed Jeff. It was a perfectly sweet kiss, so soft yet so long. I didn't want to let go, but Jeff backed away this time.  
" What?" I asked.  
" I... I don't know, it just... just feels so strange." He stuttered.  
" Oh." I said, feeling rejected.  
I looked away from Jeff, fixating my gaze on the hole in the knee of my jeans. I picked at the little strings surrounding the hole as I tried to fight my tears. I felt rejected... I felt... lonely, but Jeff was right there. Strange? What does he mean by that?  
" Lillith I'm sorry, it's not about you, not at all. I like you, I do. I just... I don't even know... I guess it's some kind of insecurities or something... I do that, kinda put up a barrier between myself and someone, and I shouldn't cause I really really like you." Jeff said quietly.  
" I like you too Jeff... I just got the feeling that you didn't want..."  
" To kiss you?" Jeff asked.  
" Yeah."  
" After that amazing kiss in the lockeroom, you're saying I don't wanna kiss you, if anything I wanna do is kiss you," Jeff said. " I just started thinking, with my brain."  
" Aren't you supposed to do that anyway?" I asked.  
" Not when it comes to love, then you think with your heart."  
" Right now, my heart's telling me I wanna kiss you again." I whispered.  
" Mine too."   
Jeff leaned in and kissed me gently. I reached my arm around his back and pulled him down to me. I absentmindedly played with Jeff's bright red ponytail hanging from the back of his head. Once again Jeff's hand found it's way to my bra strap and was fiddling with it again. I decided to save him the energy and just take the whole thing off. He looked at me wide-eyed and surprised.  
" It seemed to be bothering you."  
Jeff just shrugged his shoulders and kissed me again. This kiss was going over the top, Jeff's hands snuck under the front of my shirt and he started rubbing my stomach. Goosebumps infected my skin; his fingertips were so cold against my bare flesh. I moaned and pulled away.  
" You okay?" Jeff asked.  
" Uh-huh, your fingers are just really cold."  
" Oh." Jeff said, pressing his icy fingertips against my lower back.  
I squealed loudly from the connection of Jeff's ice cold fingertip with the sensitive skin of my lower back. Jeff smiled and kissed my forehead.  
" That's mean." I groaned.  
" I'm sorry." Jeff said childishly.  
" I forgive you." I said.  
" Trust me for another kiss?" Jeff asked.  
" Mmm-hmm."  
Once again, Jeff and I tried this kiss thing and it seemed to work better than the first two times. Jeff seemed to have some kind of desire to touch something on my body pretty badly cause he kept reaching up my shirt. Eventually his hands made their way to my chest. Jeff released my lips and started kissing my neck, not moving his hands. I pushed his hands away and stripped off my shirt. Jeff's deep emerald eyes got bright and wide as I exposed my naked chest to him. He smiled and gently pushed me down on the bed. Just as things started to heat up and more clothes came off the door clicked and opened. Jeff whipped his head towards the door, he relaxed a bit when he realized it was just his brother. Jeff sighed and collapsed on his back. I sat up, hugging my knees up to cover my bare chest.  
" Sorry guys." Matt said, averting his gaze from Jeff and I.  
" It's alright." Jeff said.  
" Uh, what time is it?" I asked.  
" Almost 3."  
" A.M?" I asked.  
" Yeah." Matt said.  
" HOLY SHIT I GOTTA GO!"  
I jumped up off the bed, my arm covering my chest, frantically looking for my bra.  
" Here." Jeff said laughing.  
" Thanks." I said.  
I regained all my clothes, gave Jeff a quick kiss, said good-bye to Matt and left the room. I stealthily crept down the hall to my room. I pulled my key out of my pocket and opened the door. Oh shit, light's on... McMahon Family conference... someone ratted me out.  
" Lillith." My Uncle said.  
" Hi?" I said stupidly.  
" Where have you been?"   
" Um... uh..." I stuttered.  
" Would you like to explain what this note to Stephanie is all about?"   
" Not really." I said, brushing past Shane, going toward the bathroom.  
On my way by I gave Stephanie a look, she non-verbally apologized furiously.  
" Lillith."  
" Yes." I said.  
" What is this?" My Uncle asked, holding up the note I wrote to Stephanie.  
" Let's see, it looks like a piece of paper with writing on it." I said sarcastically.  
Shane snickered at my smartass remark.  
" Don't take that attitude with me young lady."  
" Who the hell do you think you are, you're not my father!" I said angrily.  
" Listen to me Lillith Jade McMahon..."  
" NO I refuse to listen to you!" I said, my voice raising a notch.  
" LILLITH SIT DOWN NOW!" My Uncle yelled at me.  
He always scared me when he did that so I obliged. I sat in one of the chairs and hugged my arms in front of me.  
" Now tell me where you were." Vince said.  
I sat there silent, didn't move, didn't say a word... I felt a slap coming on. Yup... SMACK!! right across the face. I winced from the stinging pain in my left cheek as Stephanie came to my defense.  
" Dad you read the note, you know where she was, you don't have to do this!"  
" Yeah Pop, it's not necessary." Shane added.  
I struggled to fight back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I just sat there in lump on that chair, staring at the wall ahead of me. I listened as Stephanie and Shane bantered back and forth with their Father in my defense. I reached up and touched my cheek, it hurt with even the most gentle touch, and it stung badly. Vince turned to me once more, he was finishing a sentence directed to his Daughter.  
" .... I want to hear it from her."  
" Daddy please." Stephanie begged.  
" STEPHANIE, STAY OUT OF THIS!"  
I jumped a little at the display of anger he had toward Stephanie. My eyes were clouded with the tears I'd been trying to fight and my vision wasn't that great. I could make out Vince about 5 inches from my face.  
" Come on Lillith, tell me WHERE YOU WERE!" He yelled.  
I sat in that chair stubbornly. I didn't move or say anything, the tears just spilled down my cheeks. At that very moment I wanted to be in Jeff's arms more than anything in the world. I was scared, truly scared. I let out a meek cry as my Uncle slapped me again. Now I wasn't going to sit there and take that abuse, no, I fought back.  
" YOU WANNA KNOW SO BAD... FINE, I WAS WITH JEFF, ARE YOU HAPPY!" I sobbed.  
I shoved Vince out of my way and went to the door, I turned and said to him.  
" What kind of person are you... to abuse your brother's child... no matter how old I am... think about that."  
With those words I slammed the door and wandered down the hallway back to Jeff's room. I knocked on the door and heard movement from within. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a half-asleep Jeff.  
" Lillith?" He murmured.  
" Yeah." I said, tears in my voice.  
" What's wrong?" Jeff asked, rubbing his eyes.  
" My Uncle found out... he didn't take it too well." I said.  
" Then why are you doing here."  
" I need you." I sobbed.  
" Aww... Shh... come in here."  
Jeff took me by the hand an led me into the room.  
" What happened?" Jeff asked, turning on the light.  
" Ah, what the hell." Matt mumbled.  
" Sorry Matt, I gotta talk to Lillith." Jeff said.  
Matt mumbled something, turned over and went back to sleep.  
" Okay, so what happened baby?" Jeff asked, concerned.  
" Well, when I left here and went to my room, I opened the door and the light was on. It turns out and Stephanie, Shane, AND, Vince were in there. Vince somehow found the note I wrote to Stephanie telling her about where I was going and about you and me. I trust Stephanie, she'd never tell something I didn't want her to, but she might have been a little careless with the note and my Uncle found it, read it and I got caught," I started. " So Vince decides to try and get where I was out of me... it doesn't work so he slapped me... twice."  
I felt Jeff tense up after that remark.  
" I finally gave in and told him where I was, then I left and now I'm back here." I finished.  
" I'm sorry." Jeff whispered.  
" What for?" I asked.  
" If I hadn't kept you so long you wouldn't have gotten caught."   
" No, no, it's not your fault Jeff, it's not!"  
" You stay with me for tonight okay." Jeff said.  
" Okay."  
Jeff got up and dug around in his bag for something. Upon finding a T-shirt, he threw it at me and said I could sleep in that. I thanked him, undressed, put the shirt on and crawled under the covers with Jeff.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a start the next morning. I forgot where I was. I looked around frantically, seeing Jeff next to me, his arm loosely draped over me, lying on his stomach, I relaxed. I remembered why I came here last night; I began to cry again. I shifted myself so that I was sitting and cried into my knees. My tears gently rolled down my legs and onto the sheets. I heard some moving around, I looked next to me, it wasn't Jeff, he was sound asleep... so peaceful. I concluded it must have been Matt. I looked to the opposite side of the room and sure enough there was Matt, sitting on the end of the bed. I sucked up my tears and decided to spook him a bit.  
" Morning." I said clearly.  
" What the..." Matt started, turning around.  
" Hi." I giggled.  
" You evil little woman."   
" Thank you." I said smiling.  
" How can you two possibly be awake at this hour?" Came Jeff's muffled voice.  
" How can you sleep with your face in the pillows?" I teased, running my index finger down the back of his neck.  
" AH, don't do that!" Jeff yelped, sitting up.  
" What'd I do?" I said, faking innocence.  
Matt laughed at our playfulness as Jeff and I wrestled around on his bed. I somehow ended up on my back, Jeff pinning my arms above my head, straddling my waist.  
" Okay, I think it's just about time for ya'll to stop that." Matt said.  
" Help me," I cried. " Get your insane little brother off me!"  
" Insane," Jeff said. " Oh you're gonna pay for that!"  
Jeff moved his legs and started tickling me mercilessly.  
" JEFF STOP!" I cried.  
" Take it back." Jeff teased.  
" Okay, okay, I take it back!"  
" Okay, you're free." Jeff said, smiling.  
" Don't do that anymore." I said, trying to catch my breath.   
" I can't promise that, you're so beautiful when you smile and laugh." Jeff said.  
" What is it with you two?" Matt asked.  
" I asked her out a few days ago." Jeff said.  
" You did?"   
" Yup."  
" Cool." Matt said.  
I had finally caught my breath and I nearly lost it again when the phone rang for fear it was my Uncle. Jeff cautiously answered.  
" Hello... oh hey... yeah that's cool... okay... see ya in a few... bye."  
" Who was that?" I asked shakily.  
" Calm down, it was only Stephanie, she's gonna bring your stuff down." Jeff said.  
" Oh good." I said.  
I laid back on Jeff's bed and put my arms above my head, Matt went off to get a shower and Jeff laid down next to me, he laid there and stared at me.  
" Yes?" I asked suddenly.  
" Good Lord Lillith, you scared the shit out of me."  
" Sorry." I said, looking up at him apologetically.   
" You're so adorable you know that?"  
" Thank you."  
Jeff leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. Then there was a knock on the door, Jeff got up and opened it.  
" Hi."  
It was Stephanie.  
" Hey Stephanie, come in." Jeff said.  
" Hey Steph." I said.  
" Hi, I brought your stuff." Stephanie said.  
" Thanks." I said, sitting up.  
" You know, my Dad didn't take that news too well."  
" I know, but what is he gonna do about it, I'm 22 years old not 2, I can make my own choices."  
" Frankly, I don't see anything wrong with you and Jeff dating and neither does Shane, but it's just Dad." Stephanie said.  
" Well, it's just too bad, cause me and Jeff are staying together." I announced proudly.  
" Well that's great, I think you two should be together," Stephanie said. " Well I gotta go, I'll see you two later."  
" Bye Stephanie." I said.  
" Bye Steph." Jeff said.  
" Bye." She said.  
I sat down on the bed and Jeff sat down next to me.  
" Damn I wish Matt would hurry up, I gotta pee!" I whined.  
" Yeah... thanks for sharing." Jeff said, shaking his head.  
" I do!"  
  
**later**  
  
" ... And so I'll be traveling with you guys for a while." I finished.  
" Wow... sounds harsh." Amy said.  
" Naw, not really, when I finally realized that my Uncle is quite possibly a certified psychopath, it's kinda easy to deal with."  
" I guess so." Amy said.  
Amy and I chatted for a little while longer and then got our scripts for the night. Amy had gone to use the restroom and I sat in the lockeroom, reading to myself when the door opened and my Uncle came in.  
" Lillith, no surprise in seeing you here." He said.   
" Uh-huh." I murmured.  
" Look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
I groaned and looked up.  
" Why Lillith, why are you dating him?"  
" Cause I like him, he's nice to me, he's kind and compassionate and he's original, everything you're not," I started. " Jeff understands me, he cares for me. He doesn't follow, Jeff's his own person and that's just ONE of the MANY reasons I like him. There's SO much more to Jeff than what you think, he's not some kinda freak, he's a person too, he feels just like everyone else. There's nothing that's going to keep us apart. I dare you, I DARE you, just TRY and split us up, it WON'T WORK!"  
Little did I know, Jeff had heard my entire speech.  
" She's right." He spoke, entering the room.  
" Jeff..." I started.  
" You're absolutely right Lillith, nothing is going to come between us. Do what you want to me Mr. McMahon, but leave Lillith out of this, she didn't do anything wrong."  
With those words from Jeff, Vince left the room, leaving Jeff and I alone.  
" Jeff..."  
" Lillith I mean it, he can do what he wants to me, he can put me in any match, as long as you stay out of the conflict. I love you Lillith." Jeff said.  
" I love you too Jeff."  
Jeff wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently, gently but long. I practically melted in Jeff's arms, I felt so comfortable and loved in his arms, so warm and wanted. That kiss might have been so sweet and gentle but DAMN was it intense. Finally Jeff and I broke away.  
" Jeff, you are truly amazing."   
" Lillith, can I ask you something?"  
" Sure." I said.  
" Will you come to North Carolina with me this weekend, the county festival is going on and Matt and I go every year, and I want you to come with us."  
" I'd love to Jeff."  
" Great." Jeff said, kissing me on the cheek.  
  
**later**  
  
" Holy shit what kinda match is this?" Jeff wondered aloud.  
" Dunno bro." Matt said.  
" Well it involves you..." I started.  
" Yeah, I see that." Jeff said.  
" Looks like a REALLY big handicap match." Amy put in.  
" Maybe it's a gauntlet match Jeff." Matt said.  
" Why the hell would I be put in this match?"  
" Jeff have you read the script?" Amy asked.  
" Skimmed it."  
Amy sighed and flipped through a few pages and handed it to Jeff.  
" Read." She said.  
Jeff read through the page that Amy gave him.  
" Great, a long monologue by Vince... HOLY DAMN, he's gonna tell the world we're dating Lillith!"  
" What?!"  
I grabbed the script from Jeff and looked through it.  
" That's not right, it's no one's business!" I said.  
" Well everyone's gonna know now." Jeff said.  
" Wait, wait, wait, how's this gonna work into your and Amy's storyline?" Matt asked.  
" That's right, we 'hate' each other." I said.  
" Keep reading." Amy said.  
I scanned the script looking for an answer to my question. 'Lita' and 'Merci' were going to be unwillingly teamed up, they'd stay away from each other, since they were still enemies, yet Amy and I are friends.  
" That's fucked up." I said.  
" That's what I said." Amy agreed.  
" That's so stupid." Jeff added.  
" I know, how in the world is that gonna work, you're partners and enemies?" Matt said.  
" I guess so." I said.  
After a while the venue started and I sat back in the lockeroom in Jeff's lap. We were alone for a while and decided to make the most of it. I really love being with Jeff, he's so sweet. I mean, on the outside he may be a little weird (but he's still damn hot!) but once you get to know him, he's a different person. There's like 2 sides to Jeff, there's the in-ring, crazy, high flyin, flamboyant, over the top Jeff, and then there's the, kind, softhearted, sweet, sensitive, caring, loving and protective Jeff. Either side of him I love. Jeff and I sat there, watching the venue start, his match wasn't till later in the night. The first thing that happened on RAW that night was my Uncle's monologue, the longest fucking load of shit I ever listened to. Most of what he said was so boring I thought I'd fall asleep in Jeff's lap, but then he started talking about another member of his family in the business.  
" The next matter I want to address is that there is another member of the McMahon family in this business. I'm sure all you people remember SmackDown! on Thursday night when a young lady named Jade debuted. That young lady just so happens to be my niece. And I am also sure that you know of Jeff Hardy."  
A lot of cheers came from the crowd at the mention of his name.  
" Well then, that particular young man just so happens to be dating my niece Jade."  
I groaned and put my head in my hands, Jeff gently stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.  
" I hate him." I said.  
Vince went on and on about Jeff and I and then addressed the situation of Jeff's match tonight.   
" Tonight, Jeff Hardy will be running the gauntlet, facing these 4 men, the first being an old enemy, Christian, the second Kane..."  
" Kane?" I said aloud.  
" He wants to kill me." Jeff said.  
" ... The third, D'Von Dudley, and the fourth... his own brother Matt Hardy."  
" MATT!" Jeff yelled, jumping up, dumping me on the floor.  
" Ow, hey." I whined.  
" Sorry." Jeff said.  
" Now Jeff, I hope this teaches you not to get on the bad side of the McMahon family." Vince finished, leaving the ring.  
" That's a load of shit!" Jeff fumed.  
" Jeff, calm down, you'll get through it." I said, touching his chest.  
" Yeah, I will, I just wish I didn't have to do it." Jeff pouted, sitting back down on the couch.  
" I'm sorry you have to do this Jeff, it's all because of me and I know it." I said.  
" NO, it's not because of you Lillith, I don't care what he does to me, it has nothing to do with you, as long as you stay out of trouble." Jeff said.  
" But..."   
" Lillith, it's NOT your fault." Jeff said firmly.  
I nodded my head and sat on the couch next to Jeff. He draped his arm around me and hugged me to him.  
" I love you." I whispered.  
" I love you too."  
Later on in the night Jeff went through that gauntlet match. He won the first fall, lost the second, but DUH it was Kane. He won the third and the fourth... well I think they threw it out, I mean they weren't in the ring all that much and they had really started fighting, but that's Jeff and Matt for ya. I was standing backstage when Jeff came back from the ring. I greeted him with a hug and a kiss.  
" Are you alright?" I asked.  
" Yeah, I'll be fine." Jeff said.  
" At least it's over huh."   
" Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."  
" What was up with you and Matt?" I asked.  
" I dunno, shit happens and we do that every time we get in the ring together... against each other that is."  
" I hope you know that's not the end." We heard a voice from behind us.  
I turned around and there was none other than my Uncle, the fucking sick bastard. I clenched my fists at my sides and gritted my teeth.  
" I'm not in the mood to mess around with you Vince." I snarled.  
" Is that anyway to talk to your Uncle?" He said.  
" Only if it's you." I shot.  
" You watch yourself young lady or you'll get what's coming to you too."  
" Leave her alone." Jeff said quietly.  
" What's that?"  
" I SAID leave her alone." Jeff said, raising his voice a notch.  
Jeff was aggravated with my Uncle and it was showing, his temper which never really came out was beginning to flare up.  
" Jeff come on, don't worry about him." I said, pulling on his arm.  
" Whatever." Jeff mumbled.  
Jeff and I walked away from my Uncle and back to Jeff's lockeroom.   
" Hey Lillith, I'm sorry for kinda loosing my temper back there." Jeff said.  
" It's alright, you had every right to." I said.  
" Hey, I'm gonna change." Jeff said.  
" Alright."  
" Then we can leave."   
" Okay."  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Silly me, I forgot this disclaimer in the first uh... 4 chapters... sorry. I don't know/own any characters except Lillith whom I made up.  
  
  
  
" I'm glad you decided to come here to North Carolina Lillith." Jeff said.  
" Hey, anything's better than Greenwich," I said. " Plus, I really wanna spend time with you."   
" Likewise."  
" Didn't you say something about a festival?" I asked.  
" Yeah, it starts tonight." Jeff said.  
" Sounds like fun." I said smiling.  
" You'll have fun, I promise."  
" Any time away from my Uncle is a fun time." I said.  
" Hey, let's not think about that right now, no obsessive family members okay." Jeff said, kissing my cheek.  
" Okay." I agreed.  
" You should wear something comfortable, lots of walking." Jeff suggested.  
" Alrighty," I said. " When does it start?"  
" In a couple of hours."  
" Is anyone else coming with us?" I asked.  
" Matt and Amy I think, and we're gonna meet Shannon (Moore) and Shane (Helms) there," Jeff said. " But it's just you and me riding together."  
" Cool." I said.  
" It's kinda tradition with Matt, Shannon, Shane and I, we go to the county festival every year, or we try to anyway."  
" That's cool, I mean, I don't really have anything like that to do with my friends in Connecticut." I said.  
" Nothing at all?" Jeff asked.  
" Not really, there's barely any fairs or festivals, especially in Greenwich, so basically it's going just to the mall with my girlfriends."  
" No offense but that sounds like Snoresville USA." Jeff said.  
" None taken at all, it is, I mean, Greenwich is okay to live when you're like 5 and have no choice but once you turn like 16 it's like get me the hell out of here, I need some excitement."  
" I hear ya," Jeff said. " But down here, it's different, there's something fun going on every once in a while, but it's really peaceful and quiet. I grew up here and I still love it to this day, I don't think I could ever permanently live anywhere else."   
" I could definitely live somewhere else than Greenwich permanently," I said. " I mean, it's not the quietest place on earth, it's stuffy, and filled with snotty know-it-alls."  
" You definitely don't fit there." Jeff remarked.  
" I know, I really don't like it there either, I'm thinking about moving somewhere else pretty soon."  
" I wish you could come down here." Jeff said.  
" Me too," I said. " But who's to say I can't?"  
" Maybe... sooner or later." Jeff said.  
" Is that an offer?" I asked.  
" No, not yet, just a thought."  
" Yet?"  
" Exactly." Jeff said.  
  
**later**  
  
" Lillith, you ready?" Jeff called.  
" Yeah, just a sec!" I called back.  
I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. Jeff was sitting on the couch, flipping though channels on the T.V.  
" Here I am."  
Jeff stood up and turned around.  
" You look awesome," He said. " You sure you're gonna be comfortable in that?"   
" Yeah, I'll be fine."  
I was wearing a knee-length, sleeveless, blue and white floral print dress, kinda Hawaiian looking and flip-flops to match and my toenails were painted blue as well. I put my hair up (for once in) a ponytail.  
" You match all around there Lillith," Jeff said, hinting to my toes. " Just let me dye your hair blue."  
" Thanks, but hell no." I said.  
" Why not, it'd look cute on you?" Jeff pouted.  
" Maybe some other time Jeff." I said.  
" For real?"  
" Yeah, maybe later." I said.  
" Alright, come on, let's go."   
Jeff and I left the house and headed for the festival. It was about an hour drive but it was well worth the drive. When we got there, the first thing I saw was a GIANT Ferris Wheel.  
" I wanna ride that." I told Jeff.  
" Me too, I do every time we come, I guess I won't be riding alone this year." Jeff said.  
" Aw, how can you ride the Ferris Wheel alone." I said.  
" I never have anyone to go with."  
" Trust me, you won't be alone this year."  
After finding a parking space, Jeff and I went in search of his brother and their friends.   
" No doubt about it, there's Shannon." Jeff said.  
" Yo Jeff!" He said.  
" Hey Shan."  
" I'm glad you finally made it," Shannon said. " Who ya got here?"  
" This is my girlfriend Lillith." Jeff said.  
" Hi, I'm Shannon."   
" Hi." I said.  
" Where is everyone else?" Jeff asked.  
" Over there." Shannon said, pointing.  
" Let's go."  
" Alright."  
Shannon led Jeff and I to where everyone else was, waiting for us.   
" Hey Jeff, ya made it." One of the guys said.  
" Yeah, yeah, that's what Shannon said."  
" I didn't know you were bringing Lillith Jeff." Matt said.  
" Yeah, I thought I told you."  
" You probably did, but you know how Matt is, in one ear and out the other." Amy joked.  
" Very funny Amy." Matt said.  
" Hey Jeff, who's this?"  
" That's Lillith."  
" Hey, I'm Shane." He said.  
" Hi."  
" Won't be too hard to remember his name huh Lillith." Amy joked.  
" Not at all." I said.  
" Why?" Shane asked.  
" My cousin's name is Shane."   
" Oh, that should be easy then."  
" So what are we doing first?" Amy asked.  
" Whatever." Shannon said.  
" The usual?" Shane asked.  
" What's that?" I asked.  
" That's right, we've got a rookie here," Shannon said. " We'll show ya girlie."  
" My name is Lillith, not girlie." I said.  
" Don't mind Shannon, he's just joking." Jeff said.  
" Yeah, sorry." He said.  
" No problem, I just have that kinda temper, runs in the family." I said, shaking my head.  
" At least you don't get like 'you know who'." Amy said, winking.  
" I'd shoot myself if I did." I said.  
" Don't say that." Jeff said.  
" Whatever, let's just find something to do!" I said.  
" Atta girl," Shane said. " Hey, I like her."  
" Sorry, I'm taken." I said.  
" Ah dammit!"  
" Sorry Shane." Jeff said, giving me a hug.  
" You? Damn you Jeff Hardy." Shane said.  
" Okay boys, let's go." Amy said.  
The six of us walked into the festival. We strolled around for a while and after a while Shannon, Jeff, Shane, and Matt went to get on the bumper cars. They tried to coax Amy and I to come with them but we said no.  
" They're such big kids." I said.  
" Wait till we get to the Carousel." Amy said.  
" Oh goodness."  
" That's Shannon's favorite ride."  
" How old is he, he looks about 12?" I asked.  
" He's 21." Amy laughed.  
" You're lying."  
" Nope."  
" Oh my gosh I feel so stupid." I said.  
" Oh don't, I thought the same thing," Amy said. " Look, there's Jeff."  
" Oh gosh, look at him, he's so weird."  
" Yeah he is," Amy said. " So how's it going with you two? Not to be nosy or anything."  
" I don't mind you asking," I clarified. " And surprisingly it's going really good, with the exception of my Uncle and whatnot."  
" That's cool." Amy said.  
" So is anything going on with you and Matt?" I asked.  
" Uh... sorta."  
" Like what?"  
" What do you think?" Amy asked, smiling broadly.  
" Aw, you two are so cute together." I said.  
" Like you and Jeff, you two make the best couple." Amy said.  
" You and Matt gonna ride the Ferris Wheel?" I asked.  
" Uh-huh, how bout you and Jeff."  
" Yup, we promised each other when we got here." I said.  
" That's sweet."  
" Hey ladies, we're back." Jeff said.  
" Have fun boys?" Amy asked.  
" Oh yeah!" Shane said.  
I shook my head and grabbed onto Jeff's hand.  
" I'm hungry." Shannon spoke up."  
" Me too." Matt agreed.  
" I've got a craving for caramel apples." Jeff said.  
" I love those!" I said.  
" Why don't we split up for a while, and meet back at the entrance at around maybe nine." Matt suggested.  
" Sounds good." Jeff said.  
We all split up and went out separate ways. The first thing Jeff and I did was go and get our caramel apples.  
" I'd never have this much fun in Greenwich." I said, taking a bite out of my apple.  
" If you think this is fun, you ain't seen nothing yet."   
Jeff and I walked around for a while and then rode a couple of rides. Jeff ran into a few of his friends so we stopped for a little while and resumed our walk. Before we knew it, it was 8:00 and the line for the Ferris Wheel line wasn't EXTREMELY long, but it was long so we got in the line. It took about 25 almost 30 minutes until we got a seat.  
" This is gonna be fun." I said, leaning my head on Jeff's shoulder.  
" Yeah," He agreed, wrapping his arm around me. " You cold?"  
" A little, why?"  
" Cause you got Goosebumps."  
" That explains it then huh." I laughed.  
" And the fact that you don't have any sleeves in that dress..."  
" Okay, I am cold."  
" Here." Jeff said, slipping his sweatshirt off.  
" Thanks."  
The ride finally started. I love Ferris Wheels. But they always scare the shit out of me when they get to the top. As it reached the top, I clung onto Jeff tightly.  
" What's wrong?" He asked.  
" I hate it when these things get to the top." I said.  
" You're kidding, that's the best part."  
" Not to me." I said.  
" Don't worry, we're going down." Jeff said comfortingly.  
I loosened my grip on Jeff's arm a little as the ride went down from the top and started another revelation.  
" Jeff." I whispered.  
" Yeah."  
" You make me feel safe, did you know that? You make me feel wanted too, and I love you for that." I said softly.  
" I didn't know that really, but I'm glad I mean something to you, cause you mean a whole hell of a lot to me." Jeff said.  
" Of course you mean something to me, or else I wouldn't try to fight my Uncle so much for you."  
" Why he doesn't like me I don't know, cause I'd do nothing but protect you, and love you to no end, I promise that. I'd never intentionally hurt you."  
" I don't see it either, I really don't get it, I mean, I haven't known you all that long and we're dating but I already know that you're that kinda person that would do anything to help anyone else, and you've proven to me that you are a good person, and that you do care about me, and that you love me." I said.  
" But hey, we're here to have a good time, let's not talk about something that's gonna ruin it." Jeff said.  
" You're right Jeff."  
" Hey, I got a surprise for you when we get back to my house okay."  
" Alright."  
The ride had finished and we had gotten off and went to the entrance to wait for Amy, Matt, Shane, and Shannon. Shannon was the first to show up, then Shane, and last was Amy and Matt. We all said our good-byes and left for our separate destinations. When Jeff and I got to his house, he gave me the key to open the door cause I had to go to the bathroom so bad, and he stayed outside. I came back downstairs from the bathroom and looked around the living room, Jeff wasn't there, so I poked my head out the door.   
" Jeff." I called.  
" Up here!" He called back.  
" Where?"  
" I'm on the roof smarty." Jeff called jokingly.  
" That wasn't very nice." I pouted.  
" I'm sorry," Jeff said. " There's a ladder on the side of the house, come on up."   
" Alright." I said.  
I climbed up the ladder and onto the roof with Jeff. He looked pretty damn content up there too. I scooted up next to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his body.  
" Why are we up here?" I asked.  
" Every year on the first and last nights of the festival they always set off fireworks, and usually Matt and I come up here and watch 'em, but he's watching them with Amy this year and I want you to see them. We get a perfect view." Jeff answered.  
" That's awesome." I said smiling brightly.  
" You're such a beautiful girl Lillith." Jeff said.  
I really didn't know what to say, I just smiled at Jeff and gave him a kiss, it seemed to be thanks enough for him. We sat contently up on the roof, cradled in each others arms. The moon beamed brightly down upon the two of us, sitting on Jeff's rooftop waiting for the first explosions of the fireworks. I took a long look at Jeff, taking every little detail of his face. How his cheekbones are, the way his eyes are shaped, the deep emerald color within them, the way the moon made his eyes glow brilliantly. I studied him hard, the curved form of his beautiful lips, I remembered how he'd get those cute little dimples in his cheeks when he'd smile. Jeff looked down at me and caught me staring at him so intently. He just smiled and kissed my forehead. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. The fireworks finally began. They were absolutely brilliant, so beautiful. I enjoyed every moment of it, especially because I was with Jeff. After they were over Jeff and I went inside and cuddled up together on his couch.  
" That was the most amazing fireworks display I've ever seen." I said.  
" They are always pretty amazing." Jeff said.  
" I love you so much Jeff." I whispered.  
" I love you too Lillith." He whispered back.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm gonna switch it up a lil bit when I'm writing matches, it's gonna be in 3rd person instead of 1st person, just so ya'll aren't confused. BTW Lillith's character is MERCI NOT Jade as I stated in chapter 4, that was my screw up WHOOPS!  
  
  
  
" Lillith, where were you this weekend?" Stephanie asked me.  
" I was in North Carolina with Jeff." I answered happily.  
" Did ya have fun Cuz?" Shane asked.  
" Oh yeah, we went to a festival, and then Jeff and I watch the fireworks show on his roof, it was so much fun!" I said smiling.  
" Good for you Lillith." Stephanie said.  
Then all of a sudden, the door opens, whoever it was didn't knock obviously. And it was my Uncle.  
" Nice to see you around the family Lillith." He said smugly.  
" Fuck off." I said, getting up and leaving the room.  
As I was walking I heard the door shut again.  
" Lilly!" Stephanie called.  
I stopped and spun on my heels.  
" What?" I asked.  
" What was that all about?"   
" What do you think Steph, He's trying to keep Jeff and me apart, I'm not gonna take that, and therefore, I'm not going to listen to him." I said.  
" Lillith, I really truly admire you." Stephanie said.  
" Why?" I asked.  
" Because, you have the guts to stand up to him, you're so headstrong, and... and gung-ho, yes I said that, and you just... you're one of those people who don't let ANYONE stand in their way." Stephanie said.  
" Well thanks Steph... I... I'm flattered... I really am."   
" Hey, don't worry about that right now, go find your boyfriend, hang out and have fun." Stephanie said.  
" Thanks Steph," I said, giving her a hug. " Catch ya later."  
I waved to her and ran off down the hall. Jeff was standing there, talking to someone whom I haven't met yet. I shyly walked up to him and snuck myself under his arm.  
" Hey there." Jeff said, smiling down at me.  
" Hi." I said.  
" Aren't you Vince McMahon's niece?" The guy asked.  
" Yeah." I said frustrated.  
" You don't sound too happy."   
" How could I be." I groaned.  
" By the way, I'm Chris Irvine (Jericho)." He said.  
" Lillith McMahon." I said.  
" Ouch, you even got cursed with that name." Chris said.  
" Please don't remind me." I groaned.  
" Well I gotta be going now, catch ya later Hardy, nice meeting you Lillith." Chris said.  
" See ya Chris." Jeff said.  
" Bye." I said.  
" What are you doing down here?" Jeff asked, kissing my forehead.  
" Looking for you." I answered.  
" Good job, ya found me." Jeff joked.  
" Very funny." I said.  
Jeff smiled, and leaned down to give me a little kiss on the lips.  
" Check out these two reekazoids."  
" Yeah, that totally reeks of heinosity that they'd to this right here."   
Jeff and I broke apart, he laughed, and I burned a crimson color.  
" Well if it ain't Edge and Christian." Jeff said.  
" You guys are gonna get caught if you keep doing that." Adam (Edge) said.  
" Oh please, I really could care less about what my Uncle tells me." I scoffed.  
" Man..." Jay (Christian) stuttered.  
" That's exactly why I love this girl." Jeff said, hugging me tight.  
" You're taking a bigger chance than ever don'tcha think so Jeff?" Adam asked.  
" Yeah, but it's worth it."  
" All that over a girl, man Jeff you musta fallen bad." Jay  
" You better believe it." Jeff said proudly.  
" Oh hey, I heard you have a match tonight... uh..." Adam said, searching for my name.  
" Lillith?" I offered.  
" Yeah, Lillith, sorry. You got a match tonight."  
" Really? I gotta find out about this." I said.  
" You should, I heard it was kinda tough." Jay said.  
" Tough, something MY Uncle put together tough? You're kidding right?" I scoffed.  
" Maybe you're right," Adam said. " But we gotta go, catch you kids later."  
After Adam and Jay left, Jeff and I went back to his lockeroom. It was empty. Amy and Matt had probably gone somewhere so Jeff and I had the room to ourselves.  
" Nice to be alone." I said, snuggling up next to Jeff on the couch.  
" Yeah it is." He agreed.  
" I ran into my Uncle earlier." I said.  
" Really? What happened?" Jeff asked.  
" He said: 'Lillith, nice to see you around family,'" I did my best to imitate his voice. " And I told him to fuck off."  
" Damn you're sassy." Jeff said.  
" I know you love that about me." I teased.  
" Damn straight." Jeff said.  
" You know what I love about you?" I asked.  
" What's that?" Jeff asked.  
" Well," I started, straddling Jeff's waist. " I love the way you're so sweet to me, the way you take care of me, the way you love to kiss, and how you're so nice, how you understand me."  
" I love the way you're sitting like this." Jeff laughed, putting his arms around my waist.  
" I know you do."  
I smiled and leaned down to kiss Jeff. We were in a very strange looking position on the couch, with me straddled over Jeff's waist and his hands underneath my shirt, anyone could take that picture the wrong way. Neither of us had realized that the door had opened and Amy and Matt came in until Matt spoke up.  
" Hey break it up you two." He said.  
Jeff and I pulled away, both our faces burning red.  
" Damn Matt, you scared the shit outta me!" I said.   
" Sorry." He said.  
" We really should stop doing that." Jeff laughed.  
" Yeah, that's the second time we got caught." I said.  
" Second?"   
" Yeah, Adam and Jay caught us last time." Jeff said.  
Matt laughed and shook his head at us.  
" You two are really gonna get in trouble one of these days." Amy said.  
" Yeah, but what are they gonna do?" I said.  
  
**later**  
  
Tonight I did have a match, it was an inter-gender tag-team match featuring Jeff and Merci vs. Triple H and Stephanie. Now I don't like the fact that I've gotta face Steph, but in character we're sworn enemies. And the other thing I don't like regarding this match is that Vince made sure that at one point I was in there with Hunter. I really despise this idea so I go to confront my Uncle about it. Of course he's nowhere to be found, the damn chicken. Stephanie told me to try back before RAW started and maybe I'd find him. I went back to the lockeroom with Jeff and sat down, I was so aggravated with my Uncle at the moment I didn't even want to talk. After a while I calmed down and went off to find my Uncle again. I walked down the hall to his lockeroom, now, this was actually a promo for RAW, they told me what to do right before I walked into the room. In this surprising turn of events I flew into my character and barged into the lockeroom  
  
****************************************************  
  
Stephanie, Triple H, and Vince all stood up.  
" I'll handle this," Vince said. " Merci, nice of you to come."  
" Cut the crap Vince, what do you want?" Merci said.  
" Now is that any way to talk to your family?"  
Merci groaned and put her hands on her hips.  
" What do you want?" Merci reiterated.  
" I just want to inform you of your match tonight." Vince said.  
" Okay, fine, what's the match?"  
" It's an inter-gender tag team match, pitting you and your boyfriend Jeff Hardy, against Stephanie and Triple H."  
Merci looked at Vince with an angry look in her eyes.  
" Fine, we can do it." Merci said.  
" Oh and don't forget," Stephanie spoke, walking up to me. " It's inter-gender rules, so that means you can be in the ring with Triple H at ANY time."  
" And you can be in the ring with Jeff at ANY time." Merci said, mocking Stephanie's voice.  
With that Merci turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her, and the cameras cut to the arena with Paul Heyman and J.R.  
******************************************************  
  
I walked down to the lockeroom Jeff, Matt, and Amy were in and made my grand return.  
" That went well." Jeff remarked.  
" I know," I groaned. " And the thing that sucks about this match is that Vince is making sure that at sometime I'm in that ring at the same time as Triple H is."  
" No way!" Jeff protested.  
" There's nothing I can do about it right now, it's already in the script." I sighed.  
" Don't worry Lillith, he won't get too close." Jeff said protectively.  
After a while I went to change for my match. I contemplated the match, I wondered how it was going to work with Hunter and me in the ring at the same time. Was he gonna hit me? Or just let me crawl over to Jeff? I took in a deep breath and leaned against the wall in the bathroom. There was a knock on the door and it opened, it was just Jeff.  
" Hey baby, hurry up." He said sweetly.  
" Alright."   
Jeff walked over to me and hugged me tight.  
" It's gonna be okay." He whispered in my ear.  
" Yeah, it's gonna be okay." I repeated, hugging Jeff back.  
" Go on, get dressed." Jeff said, smacking my butt gently.  
" Alright, alright." I said.  
Jeff left and I proceeded in getting dressed for my match.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
" Making their way to the ring, the team of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and Triple H."  
Stephanie and Triple H walked out to the ring, doing their usual routine.  
Merci and Jeff stood behind the curtain, waiting for the Hardy Boyz music to start up. Once it did, the crowd went INSANE.  
" And now, making their way to the ring, the team of Jeff Hardy and Merci!"  
Jeff and Merci ran to the ring instantaneously heading for their adversaries. Stephanie ran away from Merci and to her corner, while Jeff and Triple H went at it. Merci went over to her corner and cheered Jeff on. Triple H hit Jeff with a couple of right hands, making him stumble a bit, and giving him a few kicks. Stephanie cheered for Triple H, praising him about beating up on Jeff.  
" C'mon Jeff!" Merci yelled from her corner.  
Triple H leisurely tagged in Stephanie, who walked over to Jeff and kicked him in the ribs a few times. Jeff grabbed Stephanie by her leg and tripped her. He made his way over to his corner and tagged in Merci. Merci got in the ring and grabbed Stephanie up off the mat by her hair, hit her with a few forearms and whipped her into the ropes. Merci hit Stephanie with a back body drop, getting quite a bit of elevation. Stephanie cowardly crawled to Triple H and tagged him in. Merci walked backward as Triple H stalked toward her. He got dangerously close to Merci. She pleaded with Triple H not to hurt her, he declined and shoved her to the mat. Merci attempted to crawl over and tag in Jeff but Triple H pulled her by the leg across the mat and to his corner. He tagged in Stephanie and held Merci up as Stephanie kicked her in the stomach. Triple H dropped Merci unceremoniously on the mat and got out of the ring. Stephanie picked up Merci and slapped her a couple of times. Merci got up and kicked Stephanie in the stomach and put her in a headlock, walked her over to the corner and dropped her in a bulldog. Stephanie was laid out on the mat, Merci looked over at Jeff, he flashed her the gunz and she went up to the top rope. Merci prepared herself to do the Swanton bomb but Triple H violently shook the ropes making Merci fall. Merci's feet slipped out from underneath her and she tumbled forward off the top rope. Stephanie crawled slowly over to Triple H; he generously accepted the tag. Merci slowly drug herself over to Jeff. Jeff stuck out his hand, anxiously awaiting the tag. Merci dove and slapped Jeff's hand and he ran into the ring, and started pounding on Triple H. Triple H got in a few good hits but it was all Jeff for that part of the match. Jeff had Triple H right where he wanted him; he flashed the gunz to the crowd and climbed the ropes for the Swanton. Perfectly executed Jeff hit the Swanton on Triple H for the 1-2-3.  
" And here are your winners, Jeff Hardy and Merci!"  
Jeff and Merci left the ring, proud of their victory.  
  
********************************************************  
  
" Hey good job guys." Hunter said after the match was over.  
" Thanks." Jeff said.  
" Hey Steph, ya okay, I mean I kinda planted ya on the bulldog?" I asked.  
" Yeah, I'm fine." She said, waving her hand.  
" Good, I'm glad." I said.  
" How about you Lillith, you fell headfirst off that damn turnbuckle?" Hunter said.  
" Eh, don't worry about me, I'm tough, I'll be alright." I said.  
" You two are definitely made for each other." Stephanie said.  
" Thanks Stephanie." Jeff said.  
" But... Vince hates it, and I don't care!" I said.  
  
**later**  
  
" Lillith, where'd you go?" Jeff called.  
" I'm in the bathroom!" I called back.  
" Oh, when'd you go in there," Jeff asked, poking his head in the door. " What are you doing?"  
" I'm getting this make-up off." I said, wiping my face with the washcloth again.  
" Oh."  
" I'm tired." I said out of the blue.  
" Yeah, me too." Jeff agreed.  
" After I get this shit off my face I'm going to bed." I said.  
" Not if you're sleeping with me." Jeff teased, wrapping his arms around me.  
" Really now?" I asked.  
" Yup." Jeff joked, kissing my neck.  
" You're so mean." I said jokingly.  
" I am not." Jeff said, lifting his head from my neck.  
I looked at Jeff's reflection in the mirror, he looked so childishly cute. With those big green eyes and the cute little pouty look on his face, with his bottom lip poked out and his eyebrows lowered.  
" You look so innocent but you're not." I teased.  
" You're such an evil girl." Jeff said, kissing me again.  
" I know you love it."  
" Damn right."  
" Lemme go so I can get this crap off my face." I requested.  
" Alright." Jeff said, releasing my waist.  
" Thank you." I said.  
I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Jeff on the tip of his nose. Jeff kissed me on the cheek once more and ruffled my hair before leaving the bathroom. I washed my face off and brushed my hair and went into the bedroom. I climbed into bed next to Jeff and snuggled up next to his body. He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a little kiss good night. Soon enough we both drifted off to sleep.   



	7. Chapter 7

It's been another long droning week in the WWF. With all these matches, and me fighting my Uncle half the time, it's really insane. But I've finally got the weekend off and this time it's Jeff's turn to visit my house.  
" Welcome to my wonderfully messy house Jeff." I said.  
" Hey it ain't all that bad." Jeff said.  
" Yeah, it's been worse than this."  
" Really?" Jeff asked.  
" Yeah," I said. " But anyway, I'm really sorry I don't have anything for us to do but Greenwich is THE most boring place in the United States."  
" It's no problem; we can just hang out, you and me." Jeff said thoughtfully.  
" Yeah I like that," I said. " Oh and one thing, I've got this thing about candles, I light like 10 million of 'em every night, well maybe not that much but I light a lot of them, just in case you aren't feeling the candle thing."   
" No problem, I'm cool with candles," Jeff said. " They're kinda a calming thing."  
" Yeah, that's why I have so many," I started. " Sometimes I just light every candle in the house, turn off all the lights and walk around with nothing but candlelight. That's kinda a stress reliever for me."  
" You're definitely a romance girl, I can tell." Jeff stated.  
" Really, how?" I asked.  
" I don't know, I just have that kinda vibe... it's hard to explain in words really, but it's like... well... the candle thing is a perfect example, you like calm things right?"  
" Right." I answered.  
" Well calm to me is kinda a romantic kinda thing, like when it's really quite, completely noiseless, and nothing but candlelight, I love that." Jeff said.   
" Then you're definitely a romance kinda guy aren't you?" I asked.  
" I guess you could say that." Jeff answered.  
" I love that in a guy." I said dreamily, staring off into space.  
" Hello, earth to Lillith!" Jeff laughed.  
" Oh sorry." I said, shaking my head.  
" It's cool; I do that sometimes too." Jeff said.  
Jeff and I sat around talking for a little while, about nothing in particular really, just idle conversation. Jeff and I were getting deep into the topic of the difference between really being in love and being in a relationship based on trust and love and a relationship based on just lust and sex when the phone interrupted our conversation.  
" I'll be right back," I said. " Hello?"   
" Hi, Lillith?"  
" Yes, this is she."  
" Lilly, it's Hannah!"  
" Hey girl, what's up?"   
" Nothing much, I saw you on T.V. Monday, you were great!" Hannah said.  
" Thanks girly." I said.  
" Is it true that uh... that guy is you boyfriend?"  
" Yup, it is."  
" Oh lucky you, he's a hottie!" Hannah exclaimed.  
" He's here." I said.  
" Liar!"  
" Nope."   
" Aw, is he nice?"  
" Nice ain't the word!" I exclaimed.  
" Is he good, if you know what I mean?" Hannah said evilly.  
" I wouldn't know." I said.  
" You mean to tell me you two haven't gone at it yet?" Hanna asked incredulously.  
" No, why does that come to you as such a shock?" I asked.  
" Cause you are the make-out queen honey!" Hanna exclaimed.  
" I am NOT!" I said.  
" Okay, okay, maybe you're not," Hannah said. " But anyway, what are you waiting for, he's gorgeous!"  
" Don't you think I know that Hannah?"  
" Yeah but still, you're putting off."   
" Shut up." I said.  
" Hey you're the one wasting time, don't get all mad at me babe."   
" Maybe we both aren't like that." I said.  
" Don't give me that."  
" What?"  
" Come on, both of you; don't tell me you're still a virgin Lillith."  
" No I'm not, thank you very much, and I don't see why you're so concerned about that matter between him and me." I said.  
" Okay, forgive me, I'm sorry." Hannah said.  
" You're forgiven." I said. " There's so much more to a relationship than that, we were just talking about that."  
" Okay, okay, I'll let you get back to your honey now; I'll call ya later Lillith."  
" Bye." I said, hanging up.  
" I heard you talking about me." Jeff said smiling.  
" I know you did." I said.  
" What was your friend asking you?" Jeff asked.  
" If I had had sex with you or not, she's my best friend so she's allowed to ask." I said.  
" Oh, so that's what ya'll were arguing about." Jeff said, laughing slightly.  
" Yeah, we often do that." I said.  
" I could only imagine."   
" She's been my one true friend since we were 2 years old." I said.  
" True friend?" Jeff asked.  
" Yeah, like a friend that I wanted to know, not just like a play-date set up by Mummy and Daddy."  
" Oh, I get it, someone you actually wanted to know, who you picked as a friend." Jeff said.  
" Yeah."  
" That's cool." Jeff said.  
" So, what do ya wanna do?" I asked.  
" Show me what this place has to offer except death of boredom." Jeff said.  
" I'll see what I can do." I laughed.  
  
**Later**  
  
" See that wasn't all that now was it?" Jeff said, as we got back to my house.  
" Naw, not really."  
" Hey Lillith, didn't you say you'd let me dye your hair blue?" Jeff asked, smiling widely.  
" ....Uh... yeah." I stuttered.  
" Come on, I brought the stuff with me, lemme do it!"   
" Jeff you're NOT dying my WHOLE head blue." I said.  
" I won't, I'll just give ya some streaks." Jeff said.  
" Okay, let's go."  
Jeff and I spent the next almost 2 and a half hours in the kitchen streaking my hair blue. Jeff did a good job on it I might say, it looks pretty damn good. Jeff and I went upstairs to my bedroom. I admired my hair in the mirror, now that it was half blonde and half blue.  
" What do you think?" Jeff asked.  
" It looks great, I like it!" I said happily.  
" I'm glad you like it."  
I twirled around in the mirror once more and danced my way over to Jeff. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and caught his lips in a kiss. Jeff started walking backwards until he stumbled at my bed, falling into a sitting position. I straddled my legs around Jeff's waist and sat in his lap. Jeff reached up and gently cupped on side of my face with his hand, then the other, slowly pulling me away. Jeff looked up at me with wide eyes, smiling broadly. I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head at Jeff. I wondered what he was thinking about. I saw Jeff's smile diminish just a little as he looked at, since I looked so confused. Jeff sighed softly and gave me a mind shattering kiss. I pulled away from Jeff, completely mesmerized. I shook my head, pulling myself back to reality. Jeff was looking at me, he looked fairly concerned. I smiled at him, letting him know I was okay and gave him a peck on the lips. I was about to give Jeff another kiss when the phone vulgarly interrupted me. I groaned, dove over Jeff, flopping flat on my stomach and picked up the phone.  
" Hello." I said.  
" Lillith, you busy?" Most definitely Stephanie.  
" Yes, sorta." I said.  
" Jeff's there?" Stephanie asked.  
" Yeah."  
" Oh sorry, uh... I'll tell you later, it's kinda a long conversation so I'll tell you tomorrow okay."  
" Okay Steph."  
" Bye, sorry for interrupting you."  
" It's okay," I said. " Bye-bye Steph."  
I hung up the phone and returned my attention back to Jeff. I rolled on my back and looked up at him.  
" Sorry about that."   
" It's okay." Jeff said, kissing me again.  
Jeff released my lips and kissed a trail from the corner of my mouth down to my collar bone and back up again, capturing my lips once more. I moaned softly as Jeff placed feather light kisses along the side of my neck. He blew a cool stream of breath on my neck where he'd been previously kissing.   
" You like?" Jeff breathed seductively in my ear.  
" Uh-huh." I moaned, nodding limply.  
Jeff chuckled at my present state of euphoria to the sweet torment he was distributing to me, as he once again continued with his meticulous work. Jeff kissed from my lips, down my chin, down the front of my neck, across my collar bone and stopped when he got to the top of my shirt.  
" That's in the way." Jeff whispered, tugging at my shirt.  
I sat up and pulled the shirt over my head, much to Jeff's satisfaction. He nodded approvingly, trailing more kisses down the front of my body. Jeff reached my belly button, stopped, and raised his eyes to me, fiddling with the button on my jeans.  
" Don't." I spoke clearly.  
" Okay. I respect that choice." Jeff said.  
" Thank you Jeff."  
" Hey, I'm happy you let me go THAT far."  
" Yeah, but those were just harmless kisses," I said. " I'm just a... uncomfortable with that."  
" I won't do it if you don't want me to, I promise you that." Jeff said.  
" Thank you so much Jeff."  
" It's all out of respect for you Lillith." Jeff said with a slight smile.  
" I love you Jeff." I said.  
" I love you too."   
  
** The Next Day!!**  
  
" Lillith, nice hair." Stephanie said to me.  
" Thanks, Jeff did it," I said smiling happily. " So what'd you need to talk to me about?"  
" Well first of all, we've got a match tonight." Stephanie said.  
" You and me?" I asked.  
" Yes, and the way the script goes is that Jeff and Hunter are outside the ring, and you and I are in the ring, we're wrestling and Hunter and Jeff start fighting outside. Jeff's kinda out of it, I sidetrack the referee and Hunter gives you the Pedigree."  
" The Pedigree? Why?" I exclaimed.  
" It's the way my Dad said it to go." Stephanie said.  
" So who wins?" I asked.  
" You do."  
" How?"  
" Let's just say that the Pedigree won't connect, I'm changing it myself, Hunter won't drop you so hard on the Pedigree and you'll be able to get up, get in a few moves and hit the Swanton Bomb and win the match." Stephanie said.  
" You're changing the script?" I asked astonished.  
" Yes, but just this once." Stephanie said.   
" Thanks Steph." I said, giving her a hug.  
" No problem."   
I left Stephanie's lockeroom and went back down to the one I was in with Jeff, Amy, and Matt.  
" Hey babe, did ya talk to Stephanie?" Jeff asked.  
" Yeah, I have to wrestle her tonight."  
" Damn, how's that gonna work?" Matt asked.  
" Well, Jeff and Hunter are gonna be ringside while Steph and me are in the ring. They start fighting on the outside because of something and then poor Jeffy gets knocked out sorta and Hunter gets in the ring and hits me with a sorry Pedigree." I said.  
" Sorry Pedigree?" Amy asked.  
" Yeah, it's not gonna connect like it usually would, Stephanie's personally changing it. And I can kick out, get in a few moves, hit the Swanton, and win the match." I said.   
" Good deal Lillith." Jeff said, wrapping his arms around me.  
" I know, I know."  
  
** RAW IS WAR **  
  
I sat in the back with Jeff, awaiting my match, it was to be the main event, that's pretty fuckin' cool huh? After a while the time came for my match. Jeff and I met Stephanie and Hunter behind the curtain, I hugged Stephanie, we wished each other luck and Hunter and Stephanie left for ringside.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
" Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by the World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsely!"  
Stephanie and Triple H got in the ring, awaiting Merci and Jeff.  
" And her opponent, being accompanied by Jeff Hardy, Merci!"  
Jeff and Merci got in the ring, flashing the gunz to the crowd. Once the pop had died down the bell rang for the match to begin. Merci came right at Stephanie, spearing her to the mat. Stephanie, as usual rolled out of the ring like a coward. Merci liked that, she ran to one side of the ring, bounced off the ropes, to the other side of the ring and vaulted over the top rope just like Jeff would. Merci clobbered Stephanie! Jeff cheered her on and Triple H yelled for Stephanie to get up. Holding her stomach slightly, Merci threw Stephanie back in the ring. Merci climbed the ropes and waited for Stephanie to turn around. As Stephanie turned, Merci jumped with outstretched legs and hit Stephanie with a hurrincanrana. Merci dragged Stephanie into the middle of the ring, setting her up for a elbow drop, once Merci bounced off the side of the ropes near Triple H he grabbed her leg, sending her flat on her face, and pulled her out of the ring. Jeff didn't like that too much so he came over and got in Triple H's face. Merci climbed back in the ring and caught a slap from Stephanie. Merci stumbled a bit and Stephanie got in a few kicks. Just when the 'billion-dollar princess' thought she was in control Merci grabbed her by the leg, sending her flat on her back. Merci stood back against the ropes as Stephanie slowly crawled to her feet. Meanwhile Jeff and Triple H were still fighting on the outside. Triple H slammed Jeff's head into the steel steps and Jeff was down. Stephanie distracted the referee as Triple H got in the ring. He turned Merci around by her arm, kicked her in the stomach and set her up for the Pedigree. It didn't connect like the change said, Triple H gets out of the ring and Stephanie goes for the cover. 1-2... Merci kicks out! Triple H fumes outside the ring, Jeff's getting up, Stephanie can't believe her eyes and Merci starts kicking ass. She hits Stephanie with the leg drop thing that Jeff does and goes up for the Swanton Bomb. Merci flashed the gunz to the crowd, climbed the ropes, and hit the Swanton Bomb. 1-2-3! Merci gets the win!  
" And here is your winner... Merci!"  
Merci and Jeff leave the ring celebrating in victory. Vince is watching the match on a monitor, fuming.  



	8. Chapter 8

**RAW Cont.**  
  
As Jeff and I were on our way back to the lockeroom my Uncle stopped us.  
" Lillith what the hell was that, you weren't supposed to win that match!" He fumed.  
" I beg to differ Uncle Vince," I said. " I was supposed to win, according to my wonderful cousin Stephanie."  
My Uncle looked at me incredulously. I stood in front of him with a cocky little smile on my face and my arms crossed in front of my chest.  
" You're lying."   
" Nope, not lying." I said.  
Just then, Stephanie and Hunter appear almost out of nowhere.  
" Great match Lillith." Stephanie said.  
" Thanks."  
" Stephanie, is it true you said Lillith was to win that match?" Vince asked.  
" Oh of course it was," Stephanie said. " Dad, it's not fair what you're putting Lillith through, she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment and neither does Jeff. It's not right that you're doing that to them."  
" I'd have to agree with her on this one Vince, it's unfair." Hunter said.  
My eyes almost completely bugged out of my head. Hunter was sticking up from me... HUNTER of all people! The one who LOVES to torment me and ridicule me.  
" Well Stephanie, it's all fine and good that you take your cousin's side on this, but that doesn't change my mind, not one bit! I don't approve of it and I never will!" Vince yelled.  
I looked over at Jeff, he looked REALLY agitated. For a few minutes there I thought he was gonna haul off and punch my Uncle, although I wouldn't mind, it's not like he doesn't deserve it.  
" Well you know what Lillith, because of you, now there's gonna be a match, as a matter of fact, a table match between the Dudley Boyz and the Hardy Boyz, you see, both Hardyz are going to pay because YOU can't follow the script that's given to you. So on SmackDown! you Jeff, and your brother will be facing Bubba Ray and D'Von."  
I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. But before they could spill I turned and ran down that hall. I heard Jeff come running after me, calling my name. I turned into an empty hall with a dead end and dropped to the floor crying. I pulled my legs up into my chest and rested my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around them, not letting any light through. I sat there crying silently, until I heard someone at the entrance of the hall.  
" Hey, are you okay?"  
It wasn't Jeff, I probably got him lost when I turned that corner.  
" Go away." I mumbled.  
" Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful, don't loose it."  
I lifted my head and saw a mass of blonde in front of me.  
" Chris?"  
" Lillith, I didn't recognize you with blue hair," He said. " What's wrong?"  
" Tonight Steph changed how the script was supposed to go, I really wasn't supposed to win that match, but Steph changed it for me, and my Uncle lost it and put Jeff and Matt in a table match for SmackDown! and it's all my fault." I whimpered.  
" That's not fair, you didn't do anything..." Chris paused.   
" Yes I did, or at least my Uncle thinks so."   
" Aw come on sweetheart, you didn't do anything, you're Uncle is just a psychopath." Chris said, attempting to pull a giggle out of me.  
I let out a little laugh through my tears as Chris pulled me up off the ground.  
" You gonna be okay?" Chris asked.  
" Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks a lot Chris."  
" No problem doll." He said smiling.  
Chris walked me back toward my lockeroom and let me go the rest of the way. I walked in the door and Jeff was explaining the match to Matt and Amy.  
" ...And so Monday night we've got a table match against the Dudleyz."   
" That really stinks." Amy said.  
" And on top of all that, I don't know where Lillith ran off to, I'm gonna go find her." Jeff said, standing up.  
" Sit down, I'm right here." I said.  
" Lillith where'd you go?" Jeff asked.  
" I needed to go think." I said, sitting on the bench with Jeff.  
" I saw you run down the hall and then you just kinda vanished." Jeff said.  
" I went down that dead end hall, I was down there all alone until Chris saw me," I said. " He asked if I was okay, and listened to me and brought me back here."  
" So, are you okay baby?" Jeff asked.  
" Not really, it's my fault you two have to do that stupid table match for SmackDown!, it's because of me."  
" It is not, don't listen to your Uncle, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself." Jeff said.  
" How can you say that? If I hadn't let Stephanie change the script you and Matt wouldn't be in this predicament!"  
" Lillith please stop it, I'm not gonna let you blame yourself, it's not because of you, I won't let you say that." Jeff said gently.  
I started crying all over again. I leaned my head on Jeff's shoulder and he hugged me tightly.  
" You don't think it's my fault?" I mumbled into Jeff's shirt.  
" No I don't." He answered.  
" If it's anyone's fault it's Vince's Lillith." Amy input.  
" Aimes is right, don't believe that shit your Uncle tells you Lillith." Jeff said, stroking my hair.  
" Plus, it's just a table match, it's not like Jeff and I haven't done it before." Matt said.  
" Exactly, so don't worry about it okay." Jeff said.  
" Okay." I said, lifting my head.  
Jeff wiped away the tears that were left on my face and kissed my forehead.  
" It's gonna be okay." He whispered.  
  
** Next Day **  
  
The next day we were all set for the SmackDown! taping. The tag team table match was gonna be the 6th match for the night. And on top of having Matt and Jeff in the match, my character has to figure out some way to convince her arch nemesis Lita to let her accompany the Hardy Boyz to ringside.  
" Hey Aimes!" I called.  
" Sup girly?"   
" I wanted to ask you about our little promo tonight, what are we supposed to be doing?" I asked.  
" Uh... Merci had to come up with a brilliant idea to convince Lita that she should accompany the Hardyz ringside tonight." Amy said.  
" Fuck! How am I supposed to do that?" I raved.  
" Calm down Lillith, we'll think up an idea okay."  
" Alright."  
" But hey, the tapings don't start for another 2 hours let's go grab some lunch!" Amy suggested.  
" Good idea, I'm starving!"  
As Amy and I were leaving the arena we ran into both Jeff and Matt coming down the hall.  
" Hey girls." Matt said.  
" Where ya'll off to?" Jeff asked.  
" We're going to get some lunch." I said.  
" But this is a girls only event, sorry boyz." Amy said.  
" Whatever." Jeff said, shrugging his shoulders.  
" See you girl later then." Matt said.  
" Bye-bye." I said, kissing Jeff on the cheek.  
Amy did the same to Matt and we left for lunch.  
  
** Later**  
  
The tapings were just about ready to start when Amy and I returned. We picked our scripts and went to find Jeff and Matt. As I was walking I was reading through the script.  
" Looks like I end up going with the Hardyz." I said.  
" Okay," Amy said. " And it also looks like you're going through a table."  
" What?!?" I screamed.  
" Check it out babe." Amy said, showing me a page in the script.  
I scanned over the page until I found what Amy was talking about.  
" Holy fuck... I get superbombed through a table!" I exclaimed.  
" That's not cool." Amy said.  
" You ain't kidding," I sighed. " But what the hell, I'll take it, I'm a tough girl."  
" It's really not all that bad, it's happened to me before and I got right back up." Amy said.  
" No problem, it shouldn't be that bad right?"  
" Right."  
Amy and I walked the rest of the way to the lockeroom and went inside. We sat down and talked with Matt and Jeff for a little while before we had to go and do our little promo. After we finished that the Hardyz match was coming up and I had to prepare myself for getting put through a table. How bad can it be right... I mean Bubba probably won't drop me that hard. All I'm really worried about is the pain factor, whether it'll hurt really bad or not.  
  
****************************************  
  
" ...And their opponents, from Cameron, North Carolina, being accompanied by Merci, Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz!"   
Matt, Jeff, and Merci sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring. After showing off a little bit, Merci exited the ring and the match began. Bubba and D'Von took it to Jeff and Matt for most of the beginning of the match. Then the Hardyz started fighting back. Jeff and D'Von were on the outside of the ring and Jeff had D'Von in just the right place. Jeff took a running start and jumped up on the barricade, running across it, he flew off, hitting D'Von with a clothesline. Jeff got up and jumped back into the ring to help out Matt. Matt was doing pretty well alone, when he saw Jeff, he tossed Bubba into the corner and set up for the Poetry In Motion. It worked like a charm. Merci stood outside the ring, cheering Jeff and Matt on. The Hardyz had the match pretty much under control until Bubba started fighting back. He hit quite a back body drop on Matt and proceeded to beat the hell out of Jeff. D'Von took care of Matt outside the ring and inside Bubba set up a table to drive Jeff through. Bubba placed Jeff on the top rope and was going for a super backdrop but that's where Merci came in. The ref was occupied with D'Von and Matt on the outside and Merci climbed into the ring, moving the table just in time. Merci crawled out of the ring and pounded on the mat for Jeff to get up. Matt and D'Von returned to the ring and Bubba helped out D'Von in beating Matt. D'Von moved the table that was set up in the ring to the corner as Bubba kept beating Matt. Matt was pretty much out of it and so was Jeff. Bubba sat up on the top rope as D'Von placed Matt on Bubba's shoulders. Bubba stood and drove Matt through the table. The Dudley Boyz were announced as the winners. Matt was out, Jeff was out, and Merci was standing. She cautiously crawled into the ring and over to Jeff, trying to make sure he was alright. Bubba spotted her kneeling by Jeff and grabbed her by the hair. D'Von went outside for another table after the famous 'D'Von get the tables!' line. Merci looked absolutely horrified. D'Von set up the table and held up Merci as Bubba got to the top rope. Just like he had Matt, D'Von placed Merci on Bubba's shoulders and Bubba drove Merci thought a table as well.  
*********************************************************  
  
" Ow, Ow." I winced, leaning on Jeff for support.  
" Are you okay?" Jeff asked.  
" Yeah, I'll be fine, it just hurts a bit." I said.  
" There might be a nice little bruise on your back after that one." Jeff remarked.  
" Oh well, it's the price you pay."  
" You're a tough one Lillith."  
" Gotta be." I said.  
" Hey, is Matt okay?" I asked.  
" He'll be okay." Jeff said.   
Jeff and I walked back to the lockeroom where Amy and Matt were.  
" Hey." Amy said.  
" Playing nurse there Amy?" I teased.  
Amy snorted and hugged Matt.  
" Don't think so." She said.  
I felt Jeff pulling on my shirt and turned my head as best I could to see him.  
" What ARE you doing?" I asked.  
" I wanna see if ya got a bruise or not." Jeff said.  
" Oh, well tell me next time." I said, lifting the back of my shirt for Jeff.  
" DAMN! You're black and blue already girl." Jeff exclaimed.  
" You liar!"   
" Nope," Jeff said, turning me to face him. " Don't she got a bruise Amy?"  
" Hell yeah."  
" Does it hurt?" Jeff asked.  
" Of course it does genius." I said.  
" You'll be okay after a while."  
" Yeah, I know."  
" I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Jeff yawned.  
" Me too." Matt agreed.  
" Let's get outta here!" Amy added.  
" Good idea Aimes." I said.  
We all gathered our things and left the arena for the hotel. Once we got there, we left for our separate rooms and got settled in. I was standing in the bathroom, brushing my hair when I realized that being put through a table really didn't hurt all that much. With the exception of a large bruise and a minimum amount of pain I was fine. I'd probably be a little stiff in the morning and won't be able to wear belly shirts for a few weeks but hey, it's a small sacrifice. I ran the brush through my hair one last time and walked into the room. Jeff was lying on his stomach on the bed, writing something. I went and put my brush in my bag and stood over Jeff. I got to read a couple of words but he quickly shut the book when he realized I was standing there.  
" You can't see it yet." He said, getting up.  
" What, why?" I asked.  
" Cause it's not done." Jeff said.  
" What is it?"  
" Be patient, you'll see."  
" What is it?" I asked again.  
" I can't divulge that information." Jeff said.  
" Why?" I asked teasingly.  
" Cause it's a surprise."  
" For me?"  
" Yes."  
" Is it nice?" I asked.  
" You can be the judge when you get it," Jeff said, stuffing the book into his bag. "And don't look at it either."  
" Okay, I won't." I promised.  
" Come on, let's go to bed." Jeff suggested.  
" Okay." I yawned.  
I crawled into bed and Jeff laid down next to me. He stroked his hand over my hair lightly and kissed me on the cheek.  
" Good night sweetie."  
" Good night baby."  



	9. 

When I woke up the next morning I could barely move. My back was in a lot of pain. I rolled over slightly hoping to be able to lie on Jeff but he wasn't there. I rolled on my back and looked around the room. Jeff was sitting at a table writing in that book again, chewing on a pen top.  
" Having fun?" I asked.  
" Tons." Jeff groaned.  
" Whatcha doing?" I teased.  
" Nothing." Jeff said.  
" Liar."  
" I'm not doing anything." Jeff said innocently.  
" Then what's with the book?" I asked.  
" Nothing, I told you last night, it's a surprise." Jeff said aggravated.  
" I'm sorry." I said softly.   
" No, no, no, it's not your fault, I'm just tired to trying to search for the right words, they usually come to me so naturally," Jeff said. " I'm sorry for kinda snapping at you like that."  
" It's okay Jeff," I said. " So, are we off today?"  
" Yup." Jeff said.  
" Good, I can rest." I said.   
" By the way, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked.  
" Pretty sore, but I'll live."  
Jeff shut his book and walked over to me. He sat down next to me on the bed and kissed my forehead.  
" I'll take care of you today Lillith, I promise." Jeff said sweetly.  
" Aw, that's so nice of you," I said. " And I promise I won't bitch and whine too much."  
" Whatever you say, but if you need something just tell me okay Babe."  
" I will." I said.  
" I'm gonna go back and work on that thing again." Jeff said, trying not to reveal what it actually was.  
" I thought you said you weren't doing anything." I teased.  
" Oops... maybe I am." Jeff laughed.  
I blew a raspberry at Jeff and got comfy in the blankets again.  
" You better keep that tongue in your mouth young lady." Jeff joked.  
" Ooo, what are you gonna do to me if I don't." I teased.  
" I'll pierce it!" Jeff laughed.  
" You won't." I snickered.  
" Really, you think not?"  
" No, you won't."  
" Don't be so sure."   
" Tough, I am."  
" Okay, okay, go back to sleep; you were more peaceful that way." Jeff joked.  
I took Jeff's advice and got comfortable in the bed again and dozed off. After a few hours I woke up to someone screaming and yelling in triumph and Jeff telling them the shut up.  
" Adam, keep it down man, Lillith's asleep!" Jeff said.  
" Not anymore." I groaned.  
" Sorry, but I was winning." Adam pouted.  
" Well you're not anymore; Jay's kicking your ass." Amy said, hinting to the video game they were playing.  
" Jay you reekazoid, I was winning!"  
" Adam shut up please," I said. " I'm really sorry if I'm sounding particularly bitchy right now, but I'm not feeling well and I'm tired, so could you please keep quite."  
" Sure, I'm sorry." Adam said.  
" Thanks."  
I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But that attempt came out with no avail. Adam, Jay, Amy, Jeff, and Matt were in the room playing PlayStation, SmackDown! 2 for that matter where they got the damn PlayStation I'll never figure out but it was there and they were playing. To their credit they were all trying their hardest to be quite for me so I could go back to sleep again. It wasn't them that was keeping me up it was the fact that I'd woken up and just couldn't fall back asleep. So I laid there watching them play the game. Jeff and Jay were playing, Jeff was himself of course and Jay was Edge. (Not far from himself). They seemed to be having quite a match until in the game Matt came out to help Jeff and Jeff won.  
" NO FAIR, you had help!" Jay complained.  
" So what, it's just a game!" Jeff retorted.  
" Hey, I thought we were being quite." Amy said.  
" No worries, I'm awake anyway." I said.  
" Aw, we didn't mean to keep you up hun." Jeff said, kissing me on the forehead.  
I scrunched up my nose and waved Jeff away.  
" Hey, no public shows of affection right now." I joked.  
" This ain't public." Jeff said.  
" There's other people here, it's public hun." I said, rolling over.  
" You're just being stubborn." Jeff said, kissing me on the cheek.  
" Cut it out!" I squealed, flailing my arms around.  
" Fine, be that way." Jeff joked, swatting my butt and walking away.  
  
** Next Day **  
  
" You feeling better Lillith?" Jeff asked as we were boarding the plane.  
" Much better." I said smiling.  
" Where are we going again?" Jeff asked.  
" Miami." I replied.  
" That should be fun." Jeff said.  
" As long as I get a tan." I said, sitting down.  
Amy and Matt were behind Jeff and I on the plane. I really didn't find that out until Amy dropped a folded piece of paper over my head into my lap.  
" What the..."  
" Read it." Amy giggled.  
" What is this 8th grade?" I laughed, opening the note.  
It said something along the lines of, hey Lillith, what's up, how are you? I'm fine. There's a photo shoot soon, are you going? Basically idle conversation about absolutely nothing.  
" Pen, pen." I said to Jeff, sticking my hand out.  
" What?" He asked, taking his headphones off.  
" Pen gimme a pen please."  
" Oh, here." Jeff said, digging through his carry-on bag.  
" Thank you." I said.  
I pulled down the tray table and scrawled down a reply to Amy's note. It said pretty much the same as hers but only answering her questions. I turned around and dropped it in her lap. I heard Amy opening the paper up again and then a smack.   
" You can't read it!" Amy scolded Matt.  
I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles coming out. Jeff just shook his head and snatched the pen out of my hand.  
" Hey!" I said.  
" I need it." Jeff retorted.  
" Do you have another one?" I asked.  
" Maybe."  
Jeff dug through his bag again and pulled out another pen and handed it to me.  
" Watch out for the top, I chewed on it a few times." He cautioned.  
" I see." I said, looking at the pen top, disgusted.  
" Shut up." Jeff mumbled.  
I was about to say something to Jeff when the paper came flying over my head again. It landed on the floor and I bent down to get it, completely forgetting the tray table was down and smacked my head on it.  
" Fuck!" I groaned, holding my forehead.  
" Smooth move Ex-lax." Matt joked.  
" Bite me." I said.  
" No thanks." Matt laughed.  
" Shut up." I groaned.  
I put the tray table back up and reached down to get the note. I opened it up and read what Amy wrote. I looked at it and my eyes bugged out. Amy just basically described to me her night last night. I shuddered and wrote down. TMI TMI TMI! I threw the note back to Amy. I heard her start laughing at what I wrote. She wrote something else down and threw the note back. But this time she inadvertently pitched it to the seat ahead of Jeff and I.  
" Shit." She whispered.  
Whoever it was who accidentally received the note turned around.  
" Does this belong to you?" Mark (The Undertaker) asked.  
" Uh-huh." I said.  
" Here, be careful with it next time." He said, in a particularly nice manner, handing me the note.  
" Thanks." I said.  
Mark nodded his head and turned around again. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the note again. All it had on it were smiley faces, it said 'you know I would have told you sooner or later' and it said haha over and over again. I turned around and faced Amy. I gave her a disgusted look as she beamed at me, laughing.   
" You're sick Amy Dumas." I said.  
" I know." She joked.  
I threw Amy the note again and said I didn't want it.  
" What, you knew you were gonna hear about it?" Amy laughed.  
" Who ever said I wanted to?" I said, making a gagging noise.  
" Not like you wouldn't do the same thing." Amy retorted.  
" Yeah, but I wouldn't do it in a way that other people could read it." I said.  
" Shit, you're right." Amy said.   
" You better burn that thing Aims." I suggested.  
" Yeah... probably."  
" What are you two talking about?" Jeff asked.  
" Nothing Jeff." I said.  
Amy just giggled and turned her attention to talking quietly with Matt. I laid my head on Jeff's shoulder attempting to read what he was writing.  
" You can read this one; I'm done the other one now." He whispered.  
Jeff turned the notebook toward me so I could read the poem he wrote.  
" Aw, that was beautiful Jeff." I cooed.  
" Thanks." He said.  
" When can I read the other one?" I asked.  
" When's your birthday?"   
" September 22nd." I said.  
" Damn, right before Matt's." Jeff said.  
" Really?" I asked.  
" Yup, his is the 23rd."  
" So I have to wait until my birthday?" I asked.  
" Uh-huh."  
" Ah, no fair." I groaned.  
" Sorry baby, but it's a surprise."  
" Okay, whatever." I said.  
Jeff put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. After about another hour or so the plane landed in gorgeous sun-drenched Miami.  
" Tan time." Amy said, stepping up next to me.  
" Exactly." I agreed.  
Amy and I caught up with Jeff and Matt and we all headed out of the airport together.  
" Lillith!" I heard someone call.  
I spun around and saw Stephanie coming toward me.  
" Hey cuz, what up?" I asked.  
" Nothing much, I just wanted to give you this." Steph said.  
" Thanks." I said, taking the folded paper from Stephanie.  
'Oh God, another note.' I thought.  
" I'll see you later." Stephanie said.  
" Bye Steph." I said, resuming my walk with Jeff, Matt, and Amy.  
" What's that?" Jeff asked.  
" Dunno." I said.  
" I know what it is, I got one too, open it when you get to the hotel." Amy said.  
" Okay." I said.  
  
** Later **  
  
I was sitting at a table in the hotel room I was in with Amy.  
" What is this?" I asked her.  
" Notification for the photo shoot, if you're gonna be in it or not." Amy answered.  
I opened the paper and read it to myself.  
" Ya in?" Amy asked.  
" Yup." I said.  
" It's gonna be fun, I promise, I've done so many of these before."  
" This thing says I'm gonna be featured in WWF magazine."  
" Probably in a little thing with the Hardyz." Amy input.  
" What about you?" I asked.  
" I dunno, I think I'm gonna be in it." Amy said, pulling her paper out of her pocket.  
" I'll feel really bad if you're not." I said.  
" Why?" Amy asked.  
" Cause, you're part of Team Xtreme, not me." I said.  
" Yes you are, it's the four of us, we're all Team Xtreme." Amy said.  
" Yeah but..."  
" No worries Lillith, it's okay."  
" Alright Aims."  
" Now I don't know about you but I wanna go for a swim." Amy said.  
" Yeah, me too!"  
I got up out of the chair and dug through my suitcase for my swimsuit. I pulled out the top and threw it on my bed.  
" Cute." Amy said.  
" Thanks." I said.  
I kept rummaging through my bag for the bottom part of the suit. Finally succeeding in finding it I threw that onto my bed.  
" Don't tell me that's a thong!" Amy exclaimed, picking the bottom up.  
" Yep."  
" Oh that is too cute!" Amy gushed.   
" Lemme see yours." I said.  
" Kay."   
Amy got up and dug through her suitcase. She pulled out her swimsuit and showed it to me.  
" Aw, that's cute." I said.  
Amy's swimsuit was a light purple bikini and mine was a leopard print bikini.  
" I'm gonna go change." Amy said, walking into the bathroom.  
Amy changed in the bathroom and I shut the curtains and changed in the room. I looked through my bag and pulled out a pair of short, very SHORT shorts.  
" Damn, are those part of the suit?" Amy laughed.  
" Nope, they're my pool shorts; I never wear 'em unless I'm going down to a pool." I said.  
" Good idea." Amy giggled.  
Amy and I grabbed towels, sunglasses and other essential things for poolside and headed out of the room. As we were leaving Amy and I ran into Stephanie and the monster bastard from hell Vince. Now either my Uncle is completely blind or just hasn't seen me in a while but he obviously didn't know I had quite a decent amount of blue in my hair.  
" Lillith, what did you do to your hair?" He asked.  
I sighed and turned to face him.  
" What ya like it? My wonderful boyfriend did it for me; I think it looks rather nice." I said.  
" It's definitely you." Amy laughed.  
" No one asked your opinion." Vince said, the comment directed to Amy.  
" She can input her opinion any damn time she pleases, you can't stop her." I said.  
" Amy's right though Daddy, it definitely fits Lillith's personality... colorful." Stephanie said.  
" Thank you Steph," I said smiling. " Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to the pool, Steph you're welcome to tag along if you want."   
" Sure, I'll come down in a few minutes." She said.  
" Alrighty then, bye-bye now." I said, walking away with Amy.  
" Damn you're good." She said.  
" Eh, it's nothing, I just don't take his bullshit."  
Amy laughed as we finally made it to the pool. There were a lot of people there already, including Matt and Jeff.   
" It's about time we got some females down here!" A voice called belonging to none other than Chris Irvine.  
" Yeah well, we were taking our time." I called back.  
I looked around, I saw Matt but not Jeff. I looked down at the water and saw Jeff finally surface.  
" Damn, are you sure your brother ain't a fish?" Adam asked.  
" I don't know," Matt said. " How long was that Jay?"  
" 30 seconds!"  
" That's a record for me, I've never stayed under for that long." Jeff said, panting heavily.  
Jeff hauled himself out of the pool and walked over to a chair. He was about to sit down when I called him.  
" Hey Jeff!" I said.  
" Oh, hey Lillith." He said, walking over to me.  
" What were you doing?" I asked, as Jeff gave me a wet hug.  
" Trying to see how long I could stay underwater." He said.  
" You must have gills or something, cause I could never do that."  
" I doubt it."  
" I'm gonna go for a swim now," I said. " Will you put my stuff with yours since AMY deserted me."  
Amy looked up from the pool and laughed.  
" Sure, go ahead." Jeff said.  
" Thanks." I said, taking my shorts off.  
" Damn girl, you're trying to show off ain't you?"  
" Maybe." I teased, walking over to the diving board.  
As I was walking I got a few catcalls, mostly from Chris of course and a few most likely from Adam or Jay.  
" Hey, I thought Amy was famous for those!" Chris jeered jokingly at me.  
" Guess not!" I called, jumping off the diving board.  
I hit the water with a splash and glided through expertly. I surfaced again on the shallow end of the pool.  
" We got some damn human fishes out here!" Jay said.  
" Shut up Blondie!" I called, pushing off from the wall.  
I stopped in mid swim and came up again.  
" Who wants to Chicken fight?" I called out.  
I got some pretty big smiles out of the wrestlers poolside. Jeff was all for it. He jumped up and dove into the pool again.  
" Count me in!" He said.  
" Anyone else?" I asked.  
" I'll go!" Amy said.  
" Me too!" Matt agreed.  
" Uh-oh, Team Xtreme vs. Team Xtreme!" Adam joked.  
" Who will win?" Jay finished.  
Jeff went under allowing me to get on his shoulders as Matt did the same for Amy. Joanie(Chyna) was our referee. Jeff and Matt stepped closer to each other so that Amy and I could hook up.  
" Alright GO!" Joanie shouted.  
Amy and I hooked up like we would in a wrestling match and went at it. Amy came real close to getting me off Jeff's shoulders in the beginning but I hung on. I gripped Amy's shoulders and pushed hard, with way too much momentum behind that push, we both tipped and fell off our men's shoulders and fell into the water with a big splash.  
" It's a tie!" Joanie said.  
Amy and I surfaced at the same time, giggling hysterically.  
" That was fun." I laughed.  
" Yeah."  
  
** later **  
  
" Hey Aims, we gotta wrestle each other tomorrow on RAW." I said.  
" How'd you find out?" She asked.  
" Steph told me." I said.  
" There's an advantage of being related to that family." Amy laughed.  
" Yeah, the only one." I said bitterly.  
" Hey, don't worry about it." Amy said.  
" Anyway, I heard that we're all supposed to be going somewhere for a dinner or something tonight."  
" Yeah, but it's just all the Divas, that means you."  
" Really?"  
" Uh-huh, we do this every time we get a new Diva, where ever we feel is the best time and place to do it we're gonna hold a little initiation for the new girl and it's your time. I got it, and Nora(Molly Holly) did too, only I got to help that time." Amy explained.  
" That sounds like fun." I said.  
" It will be, we've planned this for a long time, but that's all I can tell you." Amy said.  
We chatted for a little while longer and then got changed for the little Divas dinner that night. We all had a great time. I had so much fun, getting to know all the girls better. We all came back to the hotel and gathered in my and Amy's room. We chatted and played a girly game of truth or dare. I did some of the craziest things, along with Trish, we had so much fun. We finally finished the game and everyone said their good-byes and left. Amy and I got ready for bed and went to sleep.  



	10. Chapter 10

The rest of July flew by, as did August. We all celebrated Jeff's 24th birthday and my 23rd was coming up very soon. I remembered that Jeff said he wrote that poem or whatever it was for my birthday and I really wanted to know what that poem was all about. It's September 14th for an exact date sot hat means only 8 days until my 23rd birthday. I'd be making an appearance on RAW tonight, I'm wrestling Chyna for the Women's Title. I'm really excited about that match cause my psychopathic Uncle is finally giving me a shot at the Women's Title, which I personally think I deserve.  
" So Lillith, are ya pumped about your match tonight?" Amy asked.  
" Hell yeah Aims; I'm finally getting my shot." I answered.  
" Good luck then, you deserve a win."  
" Aw, thanks Amy."  
  
** Knock on Door **  
  
" Come in!" I called.  
" Lillith, Amy, hi." Stephanie said.  
" Hey Steph, what's up?" I asked.  
" Um... Lillith, I have some bad news for you."  
" What?" I asked.  
" Well, Dad says that since you never really achieved number 1 contender status that in the interest of fairness as he put it you're not facing Chyna tonight but you're facing Lita... again." Stephanie said.  
" Son of a BITCH!" I exploded.  
" Lillith..."  
" No Steph, it's fair, I had a title match and that bastard takes it away, that's bullshit!" I yelled.  
" I understand you're upset Lilly, but you've got to calm down a little please." Stephanie said.  
" How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when I had my title shot taken away for no damn reason!" I yelled.  
" Lillith please, calm down, I know it's not fair but please calm down, just a little." Stephanie pleaded.  
" Look Steph, I'm not gonna take this out on you or Amy, I'm gonna go give Vince a piece of my mind."  
With that I stormed out of the lockeroom and went off to find my Uncle.  
" Lillith, hey Baby." Jeff said.  
" Hi." I snapped, walking down the hall.  
" Hey what's wrong?" Jeff asked.  
" Nothing!" I called.  
Jeff turned around and ran down the hall after me.  
" Lillith, what's wrong with you?" He repeated.  
" My Uncle took away my title shot just because he could." I said.  
" What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.  
" Stephanie told me that Vince said ' in the interest of fairness' that since I never really achieved 'number one contender status' that I'm facing Lita again and not Chyna." I explained.  
" That's not fair, you deserve that title shot." Jeff said.  
" I know that's why I'm going to give Vince a piece of my mind."  
" Go ahead Lillith." Jeff said, kissing me on the cheek for good luck.  
I walked off down the hall and burst into my Uncle's lockeroom.  
" Vince, where are you?"   
" Lillith, nice of you to come for a visit." Vince said.  
" Bullshit Vince, who the hell do you think you are, why did you take away my title shot?"  
" Lillith, you never made it to the number 1 contender spot and all in the interest of fairness you shouldn't get a title shot." Vince said.  
" What the fuck, I deserve a title shot and you know it."  
" But how fair is it that you just get a title shot just because you think you deserve..."  
" What do you mean think? I DO deserve that title shot, I've worked my ass off in this company by myself, I did it without you help, without anyone's help and when I get a title shot you just decided to take it away!"  
" You listen here, I didn't just decide to take it away I took it away so that it would be fair!"  
" Fair my ass Vince, I deserve that title shot and you know it!"  
I turned around and stormed out of the room in an angry huff and walked back to my lockeroom.  
" Hey Lillith, what's up, what happened?" Jeff asked.  
" I got screwed out of my Women's title shot." I said, sitting on the bench next to Jeff.  
" What? That's not fair." Jeff said.  
" I know and it's supposedly in the interest of fairness that I don't get a title shot because I never gained number one contender status."  
" That's bullshit Lillith, you deserve a title shot." Jeff said.  
  
** Knock on Door **  
  
" Come in!" Jeff said.  
" Is Lillith in here?"  
" Yes I'm right here." I said, standing up.  
" Lillith, I've been looking for you."  
" Aunt Linda!" I exclaimed, hugging her.  
" Hello sweetie, how are you?"  
" I've been better." I groaned.  
" What's the problem?"  
" My Uncle."  
" What's going on Lillith?" Linda asked.  
" Do you want the whole story?"  
" Yes."  
" Okay, starting from the beginning, when I first came here I was really interested in Jeff over there and after a little while we started dating."   
" I don't see the problem with that." Linda said.  
" Oh there's more." Jeff said.  
" Right, so from there Vince finds out and he really doesn't like it so he puts Jeff and his brother in a table match and some other crappy matches and I end up getting put through a table. And just today I'm supposed to face Chyna for the Women's title and Vince says that 'in the interest of fairness' I don't get the title shot because I never really got to the number 1 contender spot." I explained.  
" Lillith, I've watched you since you debuted, and you more than deserve a title opportunity."  
" I agree, she does deserve a title shot," Jeff said. " And I'm not just saying that because Lillith's my girlfriend, but it's my honest opinion."  
" Are you serious Jeff?" I asked.  
" Of course I am, you're a great athlete Lillith, you deserve it." Jeff said.  
" Don't worry about a thing Lillith, I'll take care of it, you will get you title shot tonight." Linda said.  
" Thank you so much Aunt Linda!"  
" It's not a problem."  
  
** RAW IS WAR **  
  
" Making her way to the ring; the challenger... Merci!"  
Merci entered the ring with the Hardy Boyz music blasting behind her. She ran into the ring, showed off for the crowd and called for a mic.  
" First of all before this match gets underway I'd like to gratefully thank my Aunt, Linda McMahon..." Merci paused to let the cheers die down. " for making this match possible and giving me my opportunity to get a shot at the Women's title back. So Thanks you so very much Aunt Linda."  
Merci dropped the mic and awaited Chyna's entrance.  
" And now, making her way to the ring, she is the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion... Chyna!"  
Chyna entered the ring with her usual routine, firing the giant bazooka and then coming into the ring. Chyna showboated for the crowd and then focused her attention on Merci. The two women shook hands showing their mutual respect for each other and the match began. Merci and Chyna locked up and Chyna got Merci in a side headlock. Merci pushed Chyna into the ropes but got knocked down with a BIG clothesline. Merci crawled up to her feet and Chyna whipped her into the ropes. Chyna attempted a side slam but Merci countered and turned it into a hurrincanrana. Merci capitalized on her momentary advantage and headed for the top rope. Chyna got to her feet as Merci waited for her to turn around. Just when Chyna was turning Stephanie ran down to the ring and pushed Merci off the top rope, smirking evilly. Merci landed with a loud thud on the mat. She writhed in pain from the impact as Chyna picked her up. Chyna set Merci up for a powerbomb and with her newfound passion for it, spanked Merci. Chyna picked Merci up but she countered and dropped to the mat, landing on her feet. Merci hit Chyna with a standing dropkick. She picked Chyna up to the best of her abilities and hit Matt's Twist of Fate and went to the top rope again. Merci flashed the gunz to the crowd, took an angry look at Stephanie and perfectly executed a Swanton Bomb. Merci crawled up to Chyna, reached back hooking her leg and got the pin for the win.  
" And here is your winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion... Merci!"  
Merci was handed the belt and her hand was raised in victory. Merci left the ring holding the belt above her head.  
******************************************************  
  
" Lillith," Jeff called as I got to the back. " I'm so proud of you!"  
I ran up to Jeff, he hugged me and picked me up off the ground. Jeff put me back down and kissed me on the lips.  
" You did great baby."   
" Thanks Jeff." I said, smiling widely.  
" I'm so proud of you Lillith." Jeff said again.  
" Thank you so much Jeff." I said, giving him a hug."  
" I love you Lillith, and I'm so happy for you."  
" I love you too Jeff, and thank you once again."  
  
** September 22 **  
  
" Happy Birthday Lillith!" Amy said.  
" Thanks Aims." I said.  
" Come on, get in here, we've got something special for ya."  
Amy walked me from the backyard of Jeff's house to his living room, where it was all decorated and a lot of people were in there.  
" What is all this Amy?"  
" It's all for you," She said. " Hey everyone, this birthday girl is here!"  
" Happy Birthday Lillith!" The group shouted.  
" Aw, thanks guys," I said. " You guys did all this for me?"  
" Yup, it's all for you babe." Jeff said, kissing my cheek.  
" Come on girl, you got tons of presents to open." Amy said.  
" Alright hit me!" I said.  
" Okay." Jeff said and playfully hit me in the shoulder.  
" I didn't mean it you goof." I laughed.  
Amy laughed and handed me a box wrapped in shiny sliver paper with a big red bow on the top.  
" That's from me." Amy said.  
I tore open the paper and opened the top to reveal about 15 thongs, all different colors, typical of Amy.  
" Only you Amy, only you." I said.  
" I'm glad you like 'em." She laughed.  
" Okay, open this one now, Stephanie and Shane sent it for you." Jeff said.  
I graciously took the little box from Jeff and opened it. Inside was a new cell phone, with all the information and stuff I needed.  
" Alright phone connection!"  
After a while I'd gotten and opened presents from everyone but Jeff.  
" Where's yours Jeff?" I asked.  
" Right here."  
Jeff handed me a circular box. I opened it and there was a piece of paper on the top.  
" Read it." Jeff said.  
I opened the paper and read the poem that Jeff had been working on for that long time. I slowly read the poem, which toward the end said ' stop and open the gift before going on.' I pulled the tissue paper out of the box and it revealed a small silver diamond ring. I then finished the poem. I practically dropped the paper. Jeff gently took the ring out of my hand and slipped it on my ring finger.  
" Lillith, will you marry me?"  
I gasped as I looked down at Jeff, on one knee, holding my hand and I began to cry. Apparently no one knew Jeff was going to do this because everyone was as surprised as I was.  
' Come on Lillith, answer him.' I scolded myself.  
" Yes Jeff, yes I'll marry you."  
Jeff smiled a huge smile and picked me up in a hug. I hugged him back tightly as he put me down. Jeff kissed me gently and looked at me, I was still crying.  
" What's wrong?" He asked over the collective cheers and claps.  
" Nothing's wrong I'm just surprised as hell and I'm so happy."  
" I'm glad you're happy but no more tears okay, you make me thing there's something wrong."  
" Okay." I said nodding.  
Jeff gently wiped away a few stray tears that strained my cheeks and kissed me again.  
" Congratulations you guys." Matt said.  
" Thanks Matt." Jeff said.  
" Yeah thanks." I said smiling.  
" I was wondering why Jeff went into that jewelry store a little while ago." Matt said.  
" See, I wasn't gonna tell you cause you'd tell Amy and she'd most likely tell Lillith." Jeff said.  
" What are you trying to say Jeff Hardy?" Amy asked.  
" Nothing." Jeff said innocently.  
  
** Next Day **  
  
Jeff and I walked into the arena for the SmackDown! tapings. I was never happier in my entire life, I'm the WWF Women's Champion and I'm engaged to a great guy who I love so much. What else could I ask for? As we were walking I saw Stephanie. I wiggled out of Jeff's arms and ran up to her.  
" Steph!" I called.  
" Hey Lillith!"  
" Thanks for the phone." I said, hugging Stephanie.  
" No problem," She said. " How was your birthday?"  
" It was great, and I got the best present." I said.  
" Really, what'd you get?" Stephanie asked.  
At about that time Jeff was standing behind me. I held out my left hand and showed Stephanie my ring.  
" That's gorgeous Lillith. Who gave you that?"  
" Jeff did." I said, smiling widely.  
" There's something else to this, I can see it in that smile." Stephanie said.  
" Guess." I said.  
Stephanie looked closer at the ring.  
" If this is the kind of ring I think it is then..."  
" What do you think Steph?"  
" Lillith, is this an engagement ring?"  
" Uh-huh." I said, nodding my head.  
To say the least, Stephanie was really happy for me. She was pretty much speechless. she just basically squealed and hugged me.  
" Congratulations you two." Stephanie said.  
" Thanks Stephanie." Jeff said, after she hugged him.  
Just then Vince came strutting down the hall, which most likely meant something bad was going to happen.  
" Lillith, I've got some news for you." Vince said.  
" Oh great." Jeff mumbled under his breath.  
" What is it?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.  
" Now Lillith, I feel that this storyline with you and the Hardy Boyz isn't working too well, so I feel that in the interest of fairness it would be the best to split you up."  
" How is that fair?" I asked.  
" I think I'd know a little more about fairness than you Lillith."  
At about that time, Vince made me really angry so I gave him the patented Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley bitch slap and stormed off down the hall with Jeff and Stephanie following me.  
  
** Later **  
  
I was sitting in the back with Jeff, Amy, and Matt reading the script for SmackDown! that night when I read how my Uncle was planning to split me up from Jeff. I was going to wrestle Amy for the Women's championship and Jeff was going to help me when I didn't really need it and we were going to fight about it backstage and Jeff was going to say something to make me cry of something and I was going to run off and run into Grand Master Sexay and he'd ask if I was okay and some stuff like that.  
" Grand Master Sexay, where does he fit in here?" I asked aloud.  
" What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.  
" In the script it says that Grand Master Sexay is gonna save me or something like that." I said.  
" That's fucked up." Jeff said.  
" You're telling me, I don't even know Grand Master."  
" How could you not know Brian," Amy asked. " He's like the loudest person here."  
" I don't think I've met him." I said.  
" Oh you will, soon enough." Amy said.  
  
** Knock on Door **  
  
" Come in!" Jeff called.  
The door opened and Brian (GMS ya'll know right?) walked in. Coincidence huh?  
" Hey there everyone, I was just in the 'hood and figured I'd stop by and say hi."  
" Hi!" We all said.  
" Well I gotta go say hi to everyone else now, see ya'll later." Brian said, leaving the room.  
" Who was that nut ball?" I asked.  
" That was Brian." Jeff said.  
" He looks kinda crazy."   
" He is." Matt said.  
" Well me and Amy got a match coming up soon so we gotta go." I said.  
  
** Later **  
  
" Making her way to the ring, the challenger... Lita!"  
Lita ran down to the ring and slid in.  
" And now, making her way to the ring, she is the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion, being accompanied by Jeff Hardy... Merci!"  
Merci ran to the ring with Jeff walking behind her. Merci climbed into the ring and showed off her Women's title. She handed the belt to the referee and the bell rang for the match to start. Lita wasn't going to waste any time on Merci. Lita hit Merci with some forearms and some kicks. Lita whipped Merci to the turnbuckle and went for a monkey flip but Merci landed on her feet. Merci came at Lita with some punches and threw her with an arm drag. Merci backed Lita into a corner but Lita fought her way out. Lita climbed the turnbuckle and hit Merci with a hurrincanrana. Lita went for the pin but Jeff pulled her off. The ref admonished Jeff and he backed away. Merci kicked Lita and hit her with the Twist of Fate. Merci climbed the turnbuckle and went for the Swanton Bomb. She hit it perfectly and won the match.  
" And here is your winner and still World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion... Merci!"  
Merci and Jeff left the ring with the two having some pretty unkind words with each other.  
  
Backstage  
  
" Jeff I didn't need your help out there." Merci said.  
" I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to insure a win for you." Jeff said.  
" I understand Jeff but I didn't need your help."  
" What, do I have to ask you if I can help you?"  
" No Jeff, I didn't need your help, I had it under control." Merci said.  
" Fine, be a bitch then." Jeff said as he walked away.  
" Fine!" Merci called as she walked away in tears.  
When they came back from commercial break there was footage shown of Merci walking down the hallway sobbing. Grand Master Sexay just so happened to be walking the opposite way and saw her.  
" Yo Merci, what up?"  
" Nothing." She sobbed.  
" You can't lie to the Grand Master, now wud up?"  
Merci began her story as she followed Grand Master to his lockeroom.  
************************************************************  
  
" That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." I said to Brian.  
" What's that?" He asked.  
" Crying on cue, I thought it'd be hard," I said. " Can I use this bathroom?"  
" Yeah sure." Brian said.  
I walked into the bathroom and washed off the mascara that was running down my face when I heard the door in the lockeroom open. I walked out of the bathroom and there was a short brunette in the room with Brian. She turned around and saw me and gave me a pretty dirty look.  
" Brian, who's that?" She asked.  
Brian turned around and apparently just remembered that I was there.  
" Oh, that's Lillith. Julia meet Lillith, Lillith meet Julia." Brian said.  
" Nice to meet you Julia," I said. " But I've got to be going now, I'll see you Monday, kay Brian."  
" Alright, bye Lillith."  
Right before I shut the door I heard Julia say.  
" You better stay away from her Brian."   
I just rolled my eyes and went to find my fiancé. As I was walking down the hall I ran into my Uncle.  
" Lillith, I've been looking for you," Vince said. " Would you care to explain what Stephanie was telling Shane about you getting married?"  
" Hmm... no not really." I said and kept on walking.  
" Lillith come back here and explain yourself right now." Vince commanded.  
" Nope, sorry."  
Vince grabbed me by my left wrist and turned me around forcefully. I tried to pull away but Vince tightened his grip around my wrist.  
" Get the hell off me." I said, jerking my arm back, unsuccessfully.  
" Tell me what Stephanie was talking about NOW!"  
" I said no, now get your hands off me!" I said , trying to pull away again.  
Vince once again tried to slap me but this time I ducked and slapped him instead.  
" You will tell me Lillith." Vince said.  
" Like hell I will."  
I turned around and walked down the hall and back to my original lockeroom with Team Xtreme.  
" Hey babe, what kept ya?" Jeff asked.  
" The usual, my Uncle." I replied.  
" What now?"  
" Steph was telling Shane about how we're engaged and all that and Vince wanted to me to tell him whether it was true or not." I said.  
" What'd you say?" Jeff asked.  
" Not a word." I said.  
" You're a true genius Lillith."  
" Hey, where's Aims and Matt?" I asked.  
" They went to the hotel already."  
  
** Knock on Door **  
  
" Come in!" I called.  
" Hey little cuz." Shane said.  
" Hey Shane-O-Mac." I said smiling.  
" Stephanie told me about you getting engaged."  
" She did?" I asked.  
" Yeah, congratulations." Shane said.  
" Thanks." I said.  
" So what's up with Vince and taking her out of Team Xtreme?" Jeff asked.  
" Frankly Jeff I don't have a clue." Shane said.  
" And why Grand Master Sexay, I don't even know the guy." I said.  
" I don't know that either but I'll try and find out for you." Shane said.  
" Thanks Shane." I said.  
" No problem," He said. " I've gotta be going now, I'll see you two later. And congratulations again."  
" Thanks Shane." I said as he left.  
" Hey you, come here." Jeff said, grabbing me around the waist.  
" What?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.  
" You know something, we've spent all of 10 seconds together since your birthday." Jeff said.  
" I know, we need to get that time in there." I said.  
" Yeah." Jeff agreed.  
" I still wonder why my Uncle set me up with Brian." I said.  
" Probably to keep us away from each other," Jeff said." But that's sure not gonna work."  
" I know," I agreed. " But I'm glad I didn't tell him about the engagement, he's so freak out."  
" Yeah, but are you going to tell your Aunt?" Jeff asked.  
" Of course I am, she deserves to know cause she wants me to be happy. Vince wants me to be all prim and proper and not be able to pick whom I want to date and that's not my style." I said.  
" You're a little rebel Lillith." Jeff said, kissing me on the cheek.  
" I guess you could say that." I said.  
" Well anyway, have you met Brian yet?" Jeff asked.  
" Kinda, I talked with him for a few minutes after that little promo was over and I went to wash my face and when I came back there was some chick there, probably his girlfriend. She gave me this dirty look and as I was leaving she told Brian he better stay away from me."  
" That's a little snotty don'tcha think Lillith?" Jeff asked.  
" Yeah, she doesn't know me, I guess she took it the wrong way since I was coming out of that bathroom and all but I was just washing my face." I said.  
" Some people just look and don't think." Jeff said.  
" Exactly, it was a total misperception." I said.  
" You know what we have to start thinking about right?"  
" Yeah, the wedding." I said.  
" Yup, we should start planning sooner or later." Jeff said.  
" We will, that'll be fun, but hard at the same time." I said.  
" You're right, it is gonna be hard." Jeff said.  
" And another thing, what about kids?" I asked.  
" Whoa, maybe that's rushing it a little Lillith."  
" Maybe. But think about it Jeffy, I mean not right away, we should wait for a while but it's still something to think about." I said.  
" Yeah it is, but let's wait until the time is right okay babe."  
" Alright Jeff."  



	11. Chapter 11

** RAW Is WAR**  
Promo w/ Merci & Lita  
  
Merci is sitting in a chair in the back and Lita is walking down the hallway. Being an enemy of Merci's Lita has some pretty callous words for her.  
" Hey Merci, what's wrong?" She asked, as if she was her friend.  
" Blow off bitch." Merci said.  
" Hey, I was just being nice, but if you're gonna act like that then ya know what, I'm glad Jeff dropped you like the trash you are, he deserved so much better than a low grade skank like you."  
Lita's piercing words stung at Merci in a vindictive way.  
" Have a nice day, little crybaby bitch."   
Lita tossed her hair in Merci's face and walked away haughtily.   
" Those are some pretty harsh words from Lita to Merci." J.R. commented.  
" If you ask me, she deserved it, if she's gonna whine and cry about her boyfriend dumping her, then she deserves the grief she gets." Paul Heyman said.  
" I don't think that's right at all." J.R. said.  
  
**In the Hardyz Lockeroom**  
  
" ....Right Jeff?... Jeff?" Matt was finishing a sentence.  
Jeff just stared off into space, once again lying up side down on the couch.  
" Jeff." Matt repeated.  
" What?" He finally responded.  
" I was asking you how you feel about this match tonight, after all, we are still teaming with Eddy Guerrero." Matt said.  
Jeff maneuvered himself into a upright sitting position.  
" I don't care." Jeff said bluntly.  
He got up and left the room as Lita was walking in with a arrogant smile on her face.  
" Hey Jeff." She smiled.  
Jeff just grunted at her and walked out.  
" What's his problem?" Lita asked her boyfriend.  
" I don't know."   
Meanwhile after a match has gone on there is another promo going on between Merci and Jeff. Merci had finally moved from her spot after careful contemplation of Lita's insensitive words. She walks by Jeff whom eyed her from head to toe spitefully, and speaks to her.  
" Where's your knight in shining armor Merci?" He asked bitterly.  
" I'm gonna tell you just like I told your little bitchy friend Lita, blow off and get the hell out of my face." Merci said grudgingly.   
" You know Merci, I can't seem to figure out where all this resentment for me comes from you, what's your problem?"  
" You have the audacity to ask me that? How dare you! As if you didn't know what you did to me Thursday on SmackDown! you were a total jerk and you have the audacity to ask me a question like that? How dare you Jeff Hardy!"  
Jeff gave Merci a cheeky little smile and walked away. Merci slowly but surely began to cry again. She hated Jeff at the moment and blamed him for how horrible she felt. Then she remembered Grand Master Sexay telling her if she ever needed to talk to him about anything to come and find him so she did just that.  
************************************************************  
But before actually paying the Grand Master a little visit, I wandered into the Team Xtreme lockeroom to see my fiancé. As I walked in, I said hi to Matt and Amy and Jeff hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.  
" You know it hurts to say that stuff to you don't you?" He said.  
" Yeah, same here, but being on the receiving end is worse than dishing it out." I said.  
" Yeah, but you better get moving, ya never know when that next promo is gonna pop up." Jeff said.  
" Yeah, I just wanted to stop by. See you guy later."   
" Bye." Matt & Amy said.  
Jeff hugged me again and whispered something in my ear. I pulled back from him giggling and gave him a playful slap on the chest. I pecked Jeff on the lips and scooted out the door. As I made my way down the hall to Grand Master's lockeroom I had to gather up the tears that I had stopped previously to make the scene look right. The tears were flowing freely by the time I made it to Grand Master Sexay's lockeroom.  
*************************************************************  
As Merci knocked on the lockeroom door, Grand Master was in the middle of a 'language' lesson so to speak with Steve Blackman.  
" Yo, come in!" He called.  
Merci gently pushed open the door and peeked in the door.   
" Hi." She said in tears.   
" Hey Merci, wud up?" Grand Master asked.  
Blackman chose this time to make his exit.  
" Grand Master, can I talk to you?" Merci asked, wiping her eyes.  
" Anytime friend of mine." He rhymed, giggling in the Grand Master-ish style.  
Merci took a seat on the bench and began to relay her story to Grand Master Sexay as they went to a commercial. When they came back from commercial Merci was leaving Grand Master's lockeroom with a smile on her face.  
" Thanks Grand Master." She said.  
" No prob Bob." He laughed.  
Merci gave Grand Master a friendly hug and walked away. As a matter of fact, Merci was on her way to the ring. Thankful that she had her own music, Merci walked down the ramp and entered the ring, calling for a microphone. The cheers from the crowd weren't as strong as they used to be when she would accompany Jeff to the ring but the were still there.  
" First of all, I'd like to address my EX-boyfriend Jeff Hardy," Merci said dignified.   
" You know Jeff, you may seem so proud of yourself for throwing your tactless little remarks at me, and you may even think that they hurt my feelings. But regardless of my outer appearance Thursday on SmackDown! your words were merely an insult fit for a 2-year-old. And for my Uncle Vince, I bet you're absolutely delighted in this turn of events aren't you? For all I give, this break-up between Jeff and I could be permanent or short-lived, I don't care. But I do have a positive note, I would like to offer a great thanks to Grand Master Sexay, who was a great friend to me through this all. And my last comment is to make a challenge. Lita, I want you, I'm calling you out. You think you can burn me with those words you spat earlier? Well I'm stronger than that, so Lita, if you're woman enough, then you'll meet me in this very ring later on tonight!"   
Lita's music blasted throughout the arena as the little redheaded devil (in Merci's eyes) walked out from behind the curtain.  
" Merci, I'll gladly accept your challenge for tonight, but how about we spice it up a little bit huh?" Lita said.  
" What do ya got in mind?" Merci asked.  
" How about you put your Women's title on the line!"  
" Women's title match, sure, no problem."  
" How about one more little stipulation, anything goes, no holds barred, no D.Q.?" Lita suggested.  
Merci thought for a minute.  
" Fine Lita, you got it!"  
Lita smirked and walked backstage as Merci followed seconds later.  
  
**Later on in RAW**  
  
" Making her way to the ring, the challenger...Lita!"  
Lita trotted down the ramp, flashing the all too familiar Hardy Boyz gunz.  
" And now, she is the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion...Merci!"  
Merci made her way to the ring confidently, hoisting the belt above her head. Merci tossed the belt into the ring and rolled in. She picked up the belt, holding it high over her head once again as Lita eyed her viciously. Merci gave the ref the belt and the bell rang for the match to start. Lita ran at Merci and took her down with a spear. Merci fought desperately to get out but Lita wouldn't let up. As soon as Merci could break free she rolled out of the ring. Oblivious to what Merci had in store for her Lita came after her. Using the most common move in a no D.Q. match, Merci sprayed the fire extinguisher in Lita's face. Merci dropped the fire extinguisher as Lita swung her fists around blindly. Merci clotheslined Lita to the mats on the outside. Merci lead Lita to the top of the ramp and then threw her into the steel ring steps. Lita laid there for a few minutes and then slowly got to her feet. Merci was rummaging underneath the ring for some more weapons to use as Lita came up from behind her and bashed her with a steel chair across the back. Merci fell to the ground as Lita picked her up by the hair and tossed her back in the ring. Lita lifted up the ring cover and pulled out a ladder from underneath the ring. Cheers came wildly from the crowd. Lita pushed the ladder into the ring and then climbed in herself. Merci was slowly regaining her composure in the ring when Lita came running at her with the ladder, hitting her in the face. Merci fell again, using her arms and hands to shield herself from Lita's kicks. Lita stopped kicking Merci and started to set up the ladder. Lita set the ladder in place and started to climb. Merci was slowly getting up. She staggered as she walked, stumbling around the ring. Merci ran straight into the ladder Lita was perched atop, sending it and her crashing to the mat below. Merci took this opportunity to capitalize on the situation. Merci set up the ladder once again, just in the right place. Merci climbed up the ladder and just out of spite for Jeff, preformed the Swanton Bomb from the top of the ladder. Merci rolled painfully into the cover and got the 1-2-3.  
" And here is your winner, and still World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion...Merci!"  
The ref handed Merci her belt and raised her hand in victory. Merci celebrated for a short while and walked to the back.  
****************************************************************  
The cameras no longer being on, Jeff was waiting in the back for me. Jeff hugged me tight and gave me a little kiss on the forehead.  
" You did great," He whispered into my hair. " You okay?"  
" Uh-huh, I'm fine." I said, wincing a little.  
" You sure?" Jeff asked, pulling me back from him.  
" Yeah, I'm in a little pain, but nothing that won't pass." I said.  
" Alright, as long as you're okay." Jeff said.  
" You're always so worried about me." I said, intertwining my fingers with his.  
" I have to be, you are my fiancé." Jeff said, raising my left hand and kissing the top.  
As he did, I noticed something... my engagement ring was missing.  
" Jeff, my ring, where's my ring?" I panicked.   
" What?"  
" My engagement ring, it's gone!" I exclaimed.   
" Hold on now Lillith, are you sure it's gone, did you take it off?" Jeff asked, trying to be rational.  
" No, I had it on when I did that first promo, and when I came to see you, and when I went in with Brian." I said.  
" Maybe it slipped off your finger." Jeff said.  
Just then, Brian came walking down the hallway.  
" Lillith!" He called.  
" Hi Brian." I said, distractedly.  
" You dropped this earlier." Brian said.  
Brian opened his hand and my ring was sitting in the palm of his hand.  
" Thank goodness you found it!" I exclaimed.  
" I tried to catch you earlier, but you left too fast."   
" Thank you so much Brian."   
" You're welcome." He said, and left.  
" See, and you panicked." Jeff said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.  
" For good reason!" I argued, sliding the ring around my finger.  
" Okay, I understand." Jeff said.  
As Jeff and I were about to go back to the lockeroom I heard someone else call to me.  
" Lillith!"   
I spun around and saw a VERY concerned Stephanie coming toward me.  
" Hey what's wrong?" I asked.  
" My Dad is on his way to see you," Stephanie said. " It's about you and Jeff, I think you know why."  
" Shit," I muttered. " Who spilled?"  
" Neither of us did, I swear it to you Lillith, neither Shane or I did." Stephanie said.  
" Then how'd he find out?" Jeff asked.  
" I don't know... he could of overheard me talking to Hunter or something. I'm so sorry Lilly." Stephanie said.  
" Don't worry about it Steph, I don't blame you."  
" Are you sure, cause I'm so sorry."  
" I'm sure, no worries Steph." I said.  
" If you guys wanna leave, go ahead, I won't say anything to my Dad." Stephanie said.  
" Naw, we gotta face the music sometime." Jeff said.  
" He's right, we might as well do it now." I agreed.  
" Okay, I'll see you guys later." Stephanie said.  
Jeff and I continued our walk to the lockeroom. Just as we were about to walk in my Uncle caught up with us.  
" Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said.  
I groaned inwardly and turned around.   
" What is it now Vince?" I asked.  
" I couldn't help but overhear Stephanie's conversation with Hunter about you and Jeff."  
" Are you sure overhear is the right word, knowing you it was probably eavesdropping." I snapped.  
" You listen here, I want to know what she means by you and Jeff being engaged."  
I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
" It's not that hard Vince," I said. " You heard Stephanie right, Jeff and I are engaged, we're getting married."  
" I don't think..."  
" Don't think what Vince?" I interrupted.  
" If you marry him... you'll just be..."  
" This oughta be good," Jeff said. " What's gonna happen to her if she marries me?"  
" You'll be ruining you life Lillith, I promise you." Vince said.  
" No Vince, I'm not ruining MY life, the only life I'm ruining is the one YOU want for me, and that's not the life I'm living."  
" Lillith listen to me..."  
" Vince, spare me the bullshit lecture I don't want to hear it okay. Now you listen to ME, I'm going to marry Jeff whether you like it or not, clear?"  
With that, Jeff and I walked into our lockeroom and shut the door in my stunned Uncle's face.  
" You really know how to handle that type of situation don't you baby." Jeff said to me.  
" Oh yeah."  
  
**Later**  
  
Jeff and I were sitting in the hotel room talking about what we wanted to do for the wedding. This particular conversation showed how different Jeff and I really are. Our views on the wedding were so mixed it's not even funny. But in a way that's a really good thing because it makes for a big variety and a lot of things to chose from for what we're going to plan. I was lying back on the bed with my head in the pillows half-asleep, I was really tired and sore from the match I had with Amy and wanted to sleep. Jeff looked down at me, seeing my eyes fluttering open and shut.  
" You sleepy?" He asked.  
" Yeah." I yawned.  
" Why don't you get up and get changed for bed huh." Jeff suggested.  
I nodded sleepily and got up to rummage though my bag for my pajamas. I pulled out a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top. I undressed and put on my nightclothes and crawled beneath the blankets. Jeff smiled at me and kissed me on the lips softly.  
" I'll join you in a minute, I'm gonna go get a soda okay."  
I nodded again and cuddled my legs up to my chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Before entirely losing my consciousness to sleep I heard Jeff's tender chuckle and the door open and shut.   
  
**Next Day**  
  
When I woke up Jeff was still sleeping peacefully next to me. I rolled over and snuggled myself closer to him and dozed off again. I woke up again a few hours later. I was a little stiff from the match but I'd live. Jeff was up and about, walking around the room, drinking a Coke.  
" Hey there, settle down." I joked.  
" Welcome to the living my dear." He laughed.  
" I wasn't dead, just really tired," I said. " And I'm really stiff."  
" I'd figure so much, you did get blasted with that chair, and the ladder last night." Jeff said.  
" Yeah, that hurt like a bitch too." I said.  
" I bet it did." Jeff said.  
" I'm still tired." I whined.  
" Aw, I'm sorry, but too bad, we gotta go for the SmackDown! tapings babe."  
" Ah, I don't wanna." I complained.  
" Sorry," Jeff said, pulling me up out of bed. " Come on, go get dressed."  
" Okay, okay." I groaned.  
Jeff smacked me on the butt HARD as I walked to the bathroom. I screamed and covered my butt with my hands.  
" That hurt!" I yelped.  
" I'm sorry honey." Jeff said in a childish voice.  
" That really hurt." I whimpered as a few tears ran down my cheeks.  
Jeff abandoned the childish look and looked at me very sincerely.  
" I am really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," He said. " Are you okay?"  
" Yeah, I'll be okay." I said, sniffling.  
" I'm sorry." Jeff said again, hugging me.  
  
** Later **  
  
I was sitting in a lockeroom with Stephanie, just making idle chitchat about nothing in particular when she asked me if Jeff and I had done any planning for our wedding.  
" We did a little bit last night, nothing major though." I said.  
" Have you two picked a place?" Stephanie asked.  
" No, not quite yet," I said. " As a matter of fact, that never even came up."  
" Really?"  
" Yeah, we had so many different views on what to do, I don't think we even had time to talk about a place." I said.  
" It's good that you two are so different," Stephanie said. " Because if you were too much alike then there would be no excitement."  
" You're right," I agreed. " But I think we did agree that neither of us wanted it to be a traditional looking ceremony, like in a church, we wanted that to be different."  
" I'm sure you two can come up with a great idea for your ceremony." Stephanie said.  
" Thanks Steph," I said. " But I gotta be going now, I've gotta find Brian so we can rehearse for tonight."  
" Okay, I'll talk to you later Lillith." Stephanie said.  
" See ya later Steph."  
I got up and walked out of the room and left in search of my tag team partner for tonight. It was going to be me and Grand Master Sexay against Lita and Jeff, yes Jeff, not Matt. As I walked down the hall I said hi to random people as I ran into them. Then I heard Brian's all to familiar laugh come floating from out of a room. The door was partially open but I knocked anyway.  
" Come in!" Brian called.  
" Hey Brian." I said.  
" Hey Lillith, nice to see ya," He said. " You remember Julia right?"  
" Yeah, I remember," I said, groaning in my head. " Nice to see you again."  
" Likewise." She said, giving me a death glare behind Brian's back.  
' Bitch.' I thought to myself.  
" Anyway Brian, I just wanted to see if you had time to rehearse for SmackDown! tonight." I said.  
" Yeah, we should do that shouldn't we. What's the match for tonight?"  
" You and me versus Jeff and Lita." I said.  
" Alright," Brian said. " I'll be back later on Julia, I gotta go practice."   
" Sure, see you later Brian." She said.  
Brian and I left the room and made our way down to the ring.  
" Amy and Jeff are down there already." I said.   
" Cool."  
" Lillith!" I heard Amy call.  
" Amy!" I called back, getting into the ring.  
" You ready to practice?" She asked.  
" Yup, how about you?"  
" As I'll ever be."   
" Where's Jeff?" I asked.  
" He went to get a water bottle, he'll be right back."  
" Kay." I said.  
Amy, Brian, and I waited around for Jeff to come back. After a few minutes he returned and we started practicing for the match. We practiced our moves and what we were supposed to do in the match and stopped for a break.  
" This is gonna be an easy match." I said, taking a drink from Jeff's water bottle.  
" Did I say you could have some of that?" He joked.  
" No, but I'm thirsty." I said.  
" Okay, whatever." He said.   
After a little while we all retreated to the back to get ready for our matches that night. I said good-bye to Brian and walked to the lockeroom with Amy and Jeff.  
" Do you have a match tonight Matt?" Amy asked, kissing him on the cheek.  
" Yeah."   
" Against who?" I asked.  
" Perry Saturn."  
" Title match?" I asked.  
" Yup, it's on the line." Matt said.  
" Good luck then." I said.  
" Matt don't need any luck, just go out there and kick ass." Jeff said.  
" Damn right." Matt said.  
  
** Later [SmackDown!] **  
******************************************************************  
" Making their way to the ring, the team of Jeff Hardy and Lita!"  
Jeff and Lita ran down to the ring and showboated for the crowd before Merci and Grand Master Sexay entered the arena.  
**TURN IT UP!**  
" And now, the team of the Grand Master Sexay and the World Wrestling Federation Women's champion Merci!"  
Grand Master danced down the ramp as Merci walked behind him. The team entered the ring and the bell rang for the match to start. Jeff and Grand Master were going to start the match off. Grand Master hit Jeff with a few right hands and sent him into the ropes. Jeff retaliated with a front dropkick. Jeff hit Grand Master with some kicks to the mid-section and started to back him into the corner. The ref. broke them up and the again moved to the center of the ring. Jeff pounded Grand Master with right hands and then threw him into the ropes. Merci hit Grand Master's back and made the blind tag, the ref saw it and called it as a legal tag. She climbed the ropes and as Grand Master whipped Jeff the opposite way she hit him with a hurrincanrana. Jeff slowly got up and when he did Merci slapped him hard across the face. Jeff glared at her crossly and went to tag in Lita whom was impatiently waiting. Lita stepped into the ring and glowered at Merci as the two started talking trash to each other. Merci said something to set Lita off and she slapped her. Merci fought back with a onslaught of right hands and kicks. She had Lita in the corner and was beating her down to the mat. Merci picked Lita up and at her on the top turnbuckle. Merci preformed a frankensteiner off the top rope. Lita crawled over and tagged Jeff as Merci stood her ground in the ring. Jeff looked at her like she was absolutely crazy. Merci again slapped Jeff in the face and leisurely walked over to Grand Master Sexay. Grand Master and Jeff went at it like mad in the ring. Throwing right hands and kicks all over the place. Jeff was getting the upper hand on Grand Master when Merci decided to get involved. Jeff had bounced off the ropes closest to Merci, she pulled the top rope down and Jeff tumbled over it. Grand Master went outside after Jeff as did the ref. Merci went over and yanked Lita over the top rope by her hair. Merci pounded on Lita and then Matt came running down the ring. He grabbed onto Merci's leg as she bounced off the ropes, tripping her. That allowed Lita to hit the Twist of Fate on Merci. Lita pulled Merci into the right position and climbed the turnbuckles. Matt jumped into the fray on the outside with his brother and Grand Master Sexay. Meanwhile inside the ring Lita hit the moonsault on Merci. The referee saw Lita going for the pin and counted the 3 count.  
" And here are your winners, Lita and Jeff Hardy!"   
Lita's music played and she, Jeff, and Matt left ringside as Merci went to check on Grand Master Sexay on the outside. 


	12. Chapter 12

" I'm glad we have this time off Jeff." I said.

" Yeah, we need some time to start planning this wedding anyway." He said.

" Yeah I know," I said. " Jeff you know something, I really like it down here in North Carolina."

" You do?"

" Yeah, it's so peaceful and quite."

" So I guess you're telling me you wanna live down here when we get married?" Jeff asked.

" Yeah."

" That's fine with me." 

" I thought so much." I laughed.

" So, what do we do today baby?" Jeff asked.

" Plan." I said.

" Yeah, top priority." Jeff said.

" So, what do we have to do? I mean what are the main things we need to know?" 

" When, where, who to invite, time, that kinda thing." 

" Yeah, I really have to tell my parents though." I said.

" I'd think you should." Jeff said.

" Yeah, and I think it'd be nice for you to meet them."

" That's one of the reasons I brought you down here this weekend, cause I want you to meet my Dad." Jeff said.

" Okay." I said.

" I think he'll like you, it's not like you're crazy or anything."

" No I'm sane, as far as I know." I joked.

" Okay, okay, let's work some now." Jeff said.

Jeff and I were just about to start writing things down when the phone rang.

" Can you get that for me please?"

" Sure," I said. " Hello?"

" Hey, is Jeff there?"

" Yeah, who's calling?"

" It's Shannon."

" Okay hold on," I said. " Jeff, for you, it's Shannon."

" Thanks Lillith," He said. " Yo Shan, what's up?"

" Nothing much, you busy at the moment?"

" Yeah, I kinda am whatcha need?"

" I just wanted to know if ya wanted to hang for a while." 

" I can't man, sorry, I catch ya later on though."

" Alright then Jeff, see ya later."

" Later dude."

Jeff hung up the phone and sat it on the table.

" Alright, so where were we?" I asked.

** Later **

" This is harder than I expected it's been 3 hours and all we got is a location." Jeff said.

" I know," I sighed. " Looks like this is gonna take a lot longer than we planned."

" Are you sure your folks won't mind flying down here for the wedding?" Jeff asked.

" I'm sure," I said. " Hey, I'm the oldest, and I'm basically spoiled rotten."

" You have siblings?" Jeff asked.

" Uh-huh." I said.

" What are their names?"

" I have a younger sister named Dawn, another little sister named Elise, and a little brother name Logan." I said.

" You never told me that." Jeff said.

" You never asked."

" That's a pitiful excuse young lady." Jeff joked.

" Is not!" I defended.

" Well, are all your siblings names as original as yours?" Jeff asked.

" Sorta," I said. " There's of course me, Lillith Jade McMahon, then there's Dawn Elaine McMahon, Elise Lynne-Marie McMahon, and Logan Drake McMahon." 

" That cool," Jeff said. " Its just Matt and me."   
" What is your middle name?" I asked.

" Nero." Jeff said.

" That's a kick ass middle name." I said.

" Whatever you say doll." Jeff said.

" What's Matt's?" I asked.

" Moore." Jeff said.

" You two have interesting names," I said. " Jeffery Nero and Matthew Moore."

" That's us," Jeff said. " Is your brother's middle name seriously Drake?"

" Yeah, Logan Drake McMahon, he's the baby of the family." I said.

" Wow, that's interesting," Jeff said. " Me, I'm the youngest in my family."

" That's cool, sometimes I'd like to be the youngest." I said.

" Why?"

" Because you get to acquire so much knowledge at such a young age from your siblings and I love to learn about new things all the time and being younger you get to hear the stories passed on from the people who are older than you." I explained.

" You're a thinker aren't you?" Jeff asked.

" A dreamer if that's what you mean, sure I think a lot but I love to dream." I said.

" That's cool too." Jeff said.

" But you know something, I'm finally gonna be able to go by a last name that I'm not ashamed to tell people." I said.

" You're ashamed of your last name? Why?" Jeff asked.

" Because, people find out I'm related to that family, not that I don't love them, well most of them but it's just that when people find out they treat me differently, they treat me like I'm really snotty and like I'm one of those rich bitches but I'm not, that's just what they see because my last name is McMahon." I said.

" For real?" Jeff asked.

" Yeah, I hate that."

" Aw, I'm sorry honey that's really not fair." Jeff said.

" Oh well, I just wish some other people could be as nice as you are."

" Well hey, I can't take a lot of credit for that, it's the way I was raised. I was raised to respect people no matter what." Jeff said.

" That's good, it really shapes the person you are now," I said. " I just wish my Uncle could see that in you."

" Some people just don't have the power to see inside others like you do," Jeff said. " You saw past the strange outer layer of me and you love me for what I am, and I hope that's right."

" It is," I said. " Just because you had bright red hair when I first met you didn't make me want to think of you as anything different from myself. I truly do love you for what I've gotten to know and I know I'm going to love you for the rest of my life."

" Now if everyone was as caring as you are, how would this world be?" Jeff asked.

" Fucked up." I said laughing.

" Maybe yes, maybe no."

** Later **

" Jeff, look at this." I said.

" What's that?" He asked, squinting at the scribbles on the paper.

" I don't know, you wrote it." I said.

" Oh, damn, I can't even read that." Jeff said. 

" Oh, that's pitiful Jeffery." I laughed.

" Hey, hey, hey, watch it with the Jeffery there darling."

" Why don't you like to be called Jeffery?" I asked.

" Cause I'm so used to people calling me Jeff that being called Jeffery makes me feel like I'm about 2 years old again."

" Oh well that explains a lot."

" I think I can decipher this chicken scratch I wrote." Jeff said.

" I'm glad you can."

Jeff stared at the paper some more and started spouting off random words that he thought looked like were on the paper.

" Sw...ma....what the fuck did I write?" He mumbled.

" Hey there, don't talk to yourself, it's not good for your head."

" Don't worry I do it all the time." 

" Well just as long as you don't answer yourself you could still be considered sane." I joked.

" Yeah whatever." He murmured, squinting harder at the paper.

" Hey baby, if you can't read it, it's okay."

" Alright."

" Anyway, let's finish up here." I said.

" Okay Lillith."

Jeff and I worked hard for the next couple of hours. We had finally succeeded in getting somewhat of a guest list off the ground.

" Okay, now we're making progress." I said.

" Yeah, and that's how many people there?" Jeff asked.

" Uh....probably about 50 maybe more." 

" Not bad," Jeff said. " Now, what would you call the limit?" 

" Anywhere over 400."

" 400? Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

" Maybe 300, I dunno." I said.

" Well that really doesn't matter at the time, let's just keep going and we'll figure out where to cut it off." Jeff said.

" Yeah, that's a good idea," I agreed. " I'll be right back, I need a drink. You want something?"

" No thanks, I'm cool." Jeff said.

" Okay."

I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and went back to the living room.

" I had orange juice?" Jeff asked.

" Yep, it's in the fridge." I said.

" I didn't even know that." 

" Damn Jeff, you should look in your refrigerator more often then." I laughed.

" I should, shouldn't I?"

" Yep," I said. " Can you write some, I've got a bad ass cramp in my hand?"

" Sure," Jeff said. " And I'll write it so you can read it."

" Thank you so much."

" So, where do we start?" Jeff asked.

" I dunno, I guess keep going with the guest list." I said.

" Alright," Jeff said. " So, are you going to invite your Uncle?" 

" I don't know, I should but I really, REALLY don't want to." I said.

" I understand that, with all the crap he's putting you through, I understand why you have that kind of animosity toward him." Jeff said.

" I'm glad you do, so it's not just my Aunt, Stephanie, and Shane."

" Yeah, I get it, you have all the right to be angry with him because he's been doing all this to you for basically no reason."

" No, the reason is since Steph is already married and he couldn't try and ruin her life I'm the closest thing to a daughter he has and he wants to ruin my life."

" You really analyze these things don't you Lillith?"

" I guess you could say that," I said. " But you know something Jeff, since we've been dating all you've called me is Lillith, baby, or sweetie. You can call me Lilly too, it's not a family thing."

" Okay Lilly, let's get to work then." Jeff said smiling.

We worked on the guest list some more that grew from 50 people to close to 200 people. We decided to put the guest list aside for a while and decided to work on invitations and other things.

" So what do you think we should do for the invitations?" I asked.

" I don't know," Jeff said. " Well I guess putting the information in them would be top priority."

" Yeah, well we know where it's gonna be, time and all that jazz, it's just what it's gonna look like," I said. " But my friend Hannah is a great artist and if I asked her I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving us a design." 

" You sure Lilly, that is an awful lot of invitations?" Jeff asked.

" All I have to do is ask her," I said. " Can I call her?"

" Yeah," Jeff said. " But you know, you don't have to ask, you are gonna be living here."

" That's right, I gotta remember that." I laughed.

" Yes you do." Jeff joked.

I got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and hopped up on the counter. I dialed Hannah's number and waited for someone to pick up.

" Hello?" 

" Hi, this is Lillith, is Hannah around?" 

" Lillith, it's been a while since I heard from you."

" Mark?"

" Yep, how you doing?" 

" Good, how bout you?"

" Pretty damn good."

" That's cool, is Hannah around?"

" Yeah hang on a sec."

I hummed to myself as I waited for Hannah to pick up.

" Howdy."

" Hey girlie, sup?"

" Nothing much how bout you?"

" Lots of stuff, ya know, kicking ass on T.V, fighting with my Uncle, hanging with my fiancé..."

" Whoa, whoa, rewind the tape Lillith, fiancé?"

" Yeah, remember the boyfriend I was telling you about?"

" Yeah... he proposed to you?"

" Uh-huh!"

" Damn girl, you got it good don'tcha?"

" Well, not exactly."

" What are you talking about, I've seen this beau of yours on T.V. and he's a major hottie!"

" Thanks but it's not all good as of right now Hannah, you see my Uncle..."

" The bastard asshole monster from hell I know."

" Yeah, well you see, he doesn't exactly want me and Jeff to get married."

" Why not?" 

" Beats me Hannah."

" Aw, I'm so sorry, that must suck."

" True, true, but nonetheless we are getting married."

" Cool. So, when's the big day?"

" Hold up a sec, I need to ask something of you dear Hannah Tiara."

" What's that Miss Lillith Jade?"

" I know you're a kick ass artist, and I'm having a little trouble with invitations and such, and I was wondering if you would mind helping out Jeff and I."

" Anything for my best friend."

" Hannah you rule!"

" Yes I know, but first you must tell me, when's the big day?"

" It's July 19th."

" You've got a hell of a lot of time to plan, it's only March!"

" Yeah I know."

" So where are ya as of this minute?"

" I'm sitting on the countertop in the kitchen of Jeff's house in Cameron North Carolina."

" Damn."

" What?"

" You're quite a ways away."

" Yep, and here's the deal, the wedding is gonna be here."

" In North Carolina?"

" Yep."

" That's sweet."

" What?"

" Isn't your fiancé from North Carolina?"

" Duh slow-mo!"

" Okay, okay."

" Anyway, I gotta hang up soon, I don't wanna run up the phone bill, so you gotta come see me sometime soon."

" When are you coming back to Connecticut?"

" In a couple of weeks."

" Well, give me a buzz then and we'll talk."

" Okay, I gotta get going now, I think Jeff's getting lonely."

" HEY!" He yelled.

" I'm just playing baby."

" Okay, catch ya later."

" See ya Hannah."

** Later **

" It was great meeting your Dad Jeff." I said.

" He loved you, I'm sure of it."

" Really?" I asked.

" Of course."

" That's good." I said with a yawn.

" Tired?" Jeff asked.

" Uh-huh." I yawned again, stretching my arms.

" You go ahead and get settled in bed, I'll be there in a few." Jeff said.

" Mmkay."

I walked into the bedroom and changed into my pajamas and climbed beneath the covers. I turned toward the wall and shut my eyes. A few minutes later I felt Jeff snuggle in behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the back of my neck.

" Good night Lillith." He whispered.

" Good night."


	13. Chapter 13

Monday came around once more and the selected location this week was New York. I was to go do a autograph signing at WWF New York with Brian but he was nowhere to be found so I decided to wing it and do it all alone.  
*****************************************************************  
" OH MY GOSH!! Merci you rock, you are so awesome!" A female fan cried from somewhere in the crowd.  
Merci smiled and wrote her name on another picture as the guy in front of her walked by.  
" Hi Merci." Another male fan said.  
" Hi, how ya doin'?"  
" Great, can I have your autograph?"  
" Of course."  
" Where's Grandmaster Sexay?"  
" To tell ya the truth, I really don't know."  
" Aw, that's too bad, you guys make a great team."  
" Well thanks," Merci said. " Here's you picture."  
" Thanks Merci."  
" No problem." She said.  
The guy walked away and a young female about 9 or so stood in front of Merci looking very nervous.  
" Hey sweetie." Merci said, smiling warmly.  
" Hi." She said.  
" What's your name?"   
" Zoe."   
" Hi Zoe, do you have something you want me to sign?"  
" Uh-huh." She said.  
The little girl handed Merci a picture and she signed it.  
" There ya go."  
" Thank you," Zoe said. " Um... will you take a picture with me?"  
" Of course I will."  
Merci came out from behind the table and crouched next to the small girl as her brother took the picture.  
" Thank you Merci."   
" You're very welcome."  
The girl left with a smile on her face and then a young guy, probably about 17 came up to the table with a huge bouquet of roses for Merci.  
" Oh my gosh." She gasped.  
" These are for you Merci." The guy said.  
" Oh, thank you so much."  
" You're welcome," He said. " I think you're very talented, and really gorgeous."  
" Aw, that's sweet, thank you."  
Merci smiled brightly and signed her name on the picture and gave it to the guy.  
" Thanks Merci."  
" No problem, and thank you."  
After another hour the signing was over and Merci left, waving to her fans.  
******************************************************************  
  
After the signing I was taken to the arena, in a limo no less where I was assumed Brian was and he'd forgot about the signing but once again, Brian Lawler was nowhere to be found. Luckily for me, my fiancè was. I was walking down the hallway to find him but he found me first. While I was walking Jeff was creeping behind me, which I was completely oblivious to. Jeff slowly snuck up behind me and grabbed me around my waist. I squealed as he picked me up.  
" Hey you, have a good time at the signing?" He Jeff asked.  
" Yeah."  
" Did you ever get a hold of Brian?"  
" Nope," I said. " I did it all by myself."  
" I was just in the lockeroom, where'd all those flowers come from?" Jeff asked.  
" A fan gave 'em to me at the signing."   
" That's nice." Jeff said.  
" Let's go back to the lockeroom, kay?"  
" Alright."   
Jeff interlaced his fingers with mine as we walked toward the lockeroom. On our way we ran into Stephanie.  
" Hey Steph." I said.  
" Hello," She said. " Looking lovely, the soon-to-be newlyweds."  
" Thanks so much." I laughed.  
" How's the planning going?" Stephanie asked.  
" Pretty good, we're almost done." Jeff said.  
" Good to heard."   
" By the way Steph, have you seen Brian anywhere?" I asked.  
" No, not since last week." Stephanie said.  
" Hmm, that's strange, we're supposed to have a match tonight."  
" Maybe I can get my father to change it."  
" HA! When it comes to me, I highly doubt it." I scoffed.  
" Are you sure?" Stephanie asked.   
" Completely." I said.  
" Well, if he won't then I will." Stephanie said.  
" Okay Steph."  
Stephanie and I talked for a little while longer, but I could tell Jeff was becoming a little restless just standing there listening to us because he kept poking me, or finding ways to tickle me and kissing on me.  
" Okay Jeff, cut it out," I said, giggling a bit. " I'll talk to you later Steph."  
" Bye Lilly," She said. " Bye Jeff."  
" Bye." We said.  
  
**Later (beginning of RAW IS WAR)**  
  
Raw opened with a promo of sorts with Vince and Stephanie. Where Stephanie makes it known that Grandmaster Sexay isn't around.  
" You know Daddy, I've heard that Grandmaster Sexay hasn't been seen all day, how is Merci supposed to have her little tag team match tonight?"  
" That's a good question Stephanie, I guess we won't have that match tonight. Since Merci is the Women's Champion, I feel that she should defend that title tonight. In a fatal four-way match, yes that's it, a fatal four way for the Women's title. It will be the Women's champion herself Merci, against Lita, Molly Holly, and, who's worthy of the final spot Stephanie?"  
" I don't know Daddy, how about," Stephanie paused and snickered. " Trish Stratus."  
" That sounds just fine, a fatal four way, pitting the Women's champion Merci against Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, and Lita."  
******************************************************************  
  
" Three on one!" I cried.  
" Oh that sucks." Amy sympathized.  
" Girl, you're one of 'em!" I exclaimed.  
" Yeah, that's one of the reasons it sucks."  
" Vince is doing this so I can lose my title." I complained.  
" Okay, let's make a deal Lillith, I'll go after Trish, and you go after Molly and if worse comes to worse we'll fight." Amy suggested.  
" Sounds like a plan."   
" Okay," Amy said. " By the way, where'd these flowers come from? Did Jeff give 'em to you?"  
" No, I got 'em from a fan at the signing." I said.  
" Aw, that's so sweet." Amy said.  
" Yeah, it's amazing what fans will do." I said.  
" So true."  
After another little while Jeff and Matt came back to change for their match. Amy decided not to go with the Hardyz so it would seem to the audience that she was preparing for the match later on that night. I gave Jeff a good luck kiss before he left for ringside. He didn't seem to want to let go and truthfully neither did I. He reached around to encircle my waist but Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
" Okay Romeo, let's go, we got a match." He said.  
" What I can't..." Jeff's voice trailed off as the door shut behind the two.  
I laughed and turned to sit down. Amy was laughing at Jeff and I.  
" What's so funny?" I asked.  
" Do you two do that all the time?" Amy asked.  
" No."  
" You sure, cause that looked hot!"  
" No, it's just... well nevermind." I said blushing.  
" Ah. You two kiss like that 24-7 don't you?"  
" Sometimes." I said.  
Amy giggled like a 6-year-old and make little kissy noises at me.  
" Shut up Amy." I said, blushing.  
" Aw, you're blushing, kissy-kissy!" Amy teased.  
" Shut up!" I cried.  
" Okay, I'll stop." Amy laughed, getting in one last smooching noise.  
" Don't make me hit you."  
" Oh I'm shaking." Amy laughed.  
" Whatever Amy." I sighed and watched the match.  
" Okay I give, I'll quit," Amy said. " I'm gonna go change."  
Amy left for the bathroom and I sat watching the monitor. Jeff and Matt had just come out. Jeff dancing like a spastic squirrel, Matt doing whatever it is that he does, and both of them with their title belts around their waists. I was proud of both of them, they've both accomplished so much. I love them both, only I love Jeff in a different way than I do Matt, but that's obvious right? Anyway, Jeff and Matt were facing that new guy Tajiri and Dean Malenko since Perry Saturn was a little TOO out of it to wrestle that night (don't ask, a little demented I know). Amy emerged from the bathroom wearing her wrestling gear and sat next to me to watch the match.  
" What's going on?" She asked.  
" Matt and Jeff versus Tajiri and Dean Malenko."  
" That's weird." Amy said.  
" Yeah, I think Perry's too out if it to wrestle."  
" Yeah," Amy laughed. " You're welcome."  
" Oh that's wrong... NOT!" I laughed.  
Amy and I watched the match intently. I cringed when that freaky Tajiri guy kicked my baby in the head... while he was hanging upside down! Jeff fell down on the mat clutching his head in pain. Amy looked at me and smiled at the genuine look of concern on my face.  
" He'll be okay." Amy comforted, patting my arm.  
" My God, I can only imagine how much pain he's in." I said.  
" I know." Amy said.  
My head began to ache in empathy for Jeff. I've never seen the poor thing get hit in the head so many times. But to his advantage he finally made the tag to Matt. Toward the end of the match Matt had Dean on the outside of the ring and Jeff was on the inside with Tajiri. Jeff got him down on the mat and climbed to the top rope. He was still evidently a little unstable from those kicks and punches to the head and was wobbling on the turnbuckle. I covered my eyes fearfully as Jeff attempted to execute the Swanton Bomb. I heard Amy gasp and hastily uncovered my eyes. Jeff slipped off the top rope and into the ring. I heard the earsplitting thud of his anatomy connecting with the mat and it made me want to cry. I knew he'd been through worse but I hadn't the relationship with him before this to be this worried about it. I was absolutely scared to death. Amy put her arm around me in an attempt to calm me down but she was just as worried and upset as I was. I was taking slow deep breaths under the direction of Amy trying to redeem some normality in my breathing pattern. Then all of a sudden I heard someone come busting through the door. It was Stephanie coming to check on me. She knew I'd be upset about Jeff and came to make sure I wasn't hyperventilating or something. Stephanie put a comforting arm around my other shoulder and hugged me as well as Amy did.  
" It looks like Jeff Hardy took a pretty bad fall off the top rope." I heard J.R. say.  
" No shit." I said.  
The tears had begun to sting at the back of my eye sockets. They fell full force down my cheeks in mini rivers. My breathing came ragged and I was starting to cough.  
" Calm down Lillith, it's okay." Amy whispered.  
I tried to take a deep breath but ended up coughing again. My cough got caught in the back of my throat and caused me to make a beeline for the toilet in the bathroom. I knew Amy and Stephanie could hear me retching in the bathroom but at the time I didn't care.  
" I don't think he's selling that." Stephanie whispered to Amy.  
" He could be, he's good at that." She said.  
" I hope so, for Lillith's sake."  
I came back, pale and still feeling sick. I watched the monitor, and started to feel a little better when I saw Jeff begin to stir. I sat back on the couch between Amy and Stephanie. Steph hugged me tightly as did Amy. I was really glad I had so much support from the two of them.  
" I just don't see how he does it," Paul Heyman said. " How is Jeff Hardy getting up?"  
My head snapped up toward the monitor, I saw Jeff slowly rising to his feet. It may have seemed like a long time but outside in the ring it was only up to about a 8 count for a count out.  
" Oh my God, how is he doing that?" I asked.  
" Jeff's a trooper, he'll get up from anything." Amy said.  
" He's thinking about you Lillith." Stephanie said.  
" You think so?" I asked, beginning to feel normal again.  
" Obviously, or else what other drive would he have to get up after that? He's doing it for you." Stephanie said.  
As I thought about that for a moment, it really touched my soul, to think that Jeff's putting himself through such misery and pain for me. That really hit home for me, to think I could have such an imperative part in a adrenaline rush of sorts for him. Ringside Jeff was standing on his feet as was Tajiri. Jeff stumbled around the ring a bit before tagging in Matt. Jeff stayed on the outside for the rest of the match and didn't get involved too much. In the end Matt hit the Twist of Fate on Dean Malenko and ended up getting the pin. Matt and Jeff trudged up the ramp and into the back. I knew that we had cut to commercial so I ran out of the lockeroom and went to meet Jeff. When I saw him, he still looked miserably in pain. I hugged him and started crying all over again.  
" Easy baby easy." Jeff said.  
" Oh my God Jeff are you alright?" I cried.  
" Yeah, probably a little concussion but I'm fine." Jeff said.  
" I was so worried about you." I said.  
" Hey, hey easy baby, calm down, I'm okay," Jeff soothed. " I've got a headache but I'm fine nonetheless."  
Jeff wiped my tears and kissed my forehead. I lifted my head and looked at him, he had a small bruise forming on the side of his head from getting kicked. I gently ran my fingers across the spot but stopped when I saw him recoil in pain, even the most gently touch hurt him.  
" I'm sorry." I said softly.  
" Don't be, it's okay, I've been through worse, I was the first victim of the conchairto." Jeff said. (I think so ^_^;)  
" Go get yourself checked out please, don't make me worry more than I already have." I pleaded.  
" Okay I will." Jeff said.  
" Promise?"  
" I'll go right now."   
" Thank you." I said.  
Jeff kissed me tenderly on the mouth and walked shakily off to the trainer. I heaved a sigh of relief that Jeff was okay and walked back to the lockeroom.  
" Hey Lillith, our match is coming up, I suggest you get yourself ready." Amy said.  
" Yeah, I should do that." I agreed.  
I gathered my wrestling attire went into the bathroom to change. I returned and Jeff was in the room sitting on a bench.  
" Hey, so what's the diagnosis?" I asked.  
" Can't sleep for 4 hours," Jeff said. " So it's not too bad, I'll be here for a 2 hours and I just gotta stay awake til 2am."  
" No problem, I'm sure you'll find a way to keep up." I said.  
Jeff was about to say something to me but it was time for my match. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room with Amy and my Women's Title around my waist.  
******************************************************************  
Lita entered the ring, flashing the Hardy Boyz gunz and showing off for the crowd. Then Trish entered, after her came Molly Holly.  
" And now, she is the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion...Merci!"  
Merci entered the ring, taking her Women's title from around her waist. She stood in the corner diagonally from Lita. Lita glared at her and then the bell rang for the match to start. It looked as though Lita and Merci were going to go for each other but Molly Holly went after Merci and Trish was left with Lita. Molly hit Merci with an arm drag takedown but Merci got right back up. Molly took her down with another. Merci fought back with a knife-edge chop across the chest. Molly fired back with one of her own. Meanwhile Lita and Trish were fighting on the opposite side of the ring. Lita was kicking Trish in the corner whom finally started fighting back. Merci was taking care of Molly. Merci climbed to the top rope to hit Molly with a leg drop when Trish whipped Lita into the ropes, shaking them and making Merci loose her balance and she fell on the top rope. She tumbled headfirst off the turnbuckle. Molly got up just the receive Trish right in her face. Lita went for the pin on Merci but only got a 2 count. Merci and Lita went at it for a little while Trish and Molly were busy with each other. Lita kicked Merci in the stomach and hit her with the Twist of Fate. Lita pulled Merci into the right position and performed the Moonsault from the top rope for the 1-2-3.  
" Here is your winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion... Lita!"  
Lita's hand was raised in victory and she retreated to the back.  
******************************************************************  
" Good job Amy." I said, giving her a hug.  
" Thanks," She said. " Sorry about the turnbuckle thing."  
" No problem Amy, I'm cool." I said as we walked back to the lockeroom.  
Amy and I walked into the lockeroom and sat and talked with Matt and Jeff for a little while. Amy left to change out of her wrestling gear but I didn't care, I'd change when I got back to the hotel, I was to worried about Jeff to think about changing.  
" Are you sure you're feeling okay Jeff?" I asked.  
" Yes, I'm okay, don't be so paranoid." He said.  
" I'm just making sure, I'm worried about you." I said.  
" I know you are, but I'm fine, I only have to stay awake for another 2 hours." Jeff said.  
" It's 12:00 already?" I asked.  
" Yep."  
" Ugh, time to go!" I said.  
" Yeah, we just gotta wait for Amy." Jeff said.  
" Why are we waiting for Amy?" She asked.  
" No reason now, ready to go?" Matt asked.  
" Oh yeah." Amy said.  
  
**Later**  
  
Jeff and I were laying on the bed in the hotel, he was semi awake and I was as well. We were both extremely tired but because of Jeff's small concussion he had to stay awake and I was the only one around to make sure he did so.  
" Can I sleep yet?" Jeff whined.  
" No, not yet, you got another half-hour."  
" Dammit, I'm tired." Jeff complained.  
" I know, and you're grumpy too, just another half-hour okay Jeff." I said.  
" Mm-hmm." He murmured.  
I looked at Jeff and smiled at my heavy-lidded fiancè, he looked like a little boy. With his eyes half shut, and looking quite peaceful. And after another half-hour Jeff and I situated ourselves in bed and fell asleep.   



	14. Chapter 14

The next week we were in Connecticut for the events. When we got a break I took Jeff to meet my friend Hannah.  
" I just hope she's home." I said as we were driving.  
I didn't get an answer. I looked over at Jeff and he was sound asleep in the passenger seat. I laughed slightly at him and called his name.  
" What?" Jeff said groggily.  
" Wake up Jeff, we're almost there." I said.  
" Oh, okay."  
Jeff yawned and stretched his arms up.  
" I think you'll like Hannah, she's kinda crazy but ya know she's my best friend." I said.  
" Sounds like you." Jeff joked.  
" Don't start Jeff." I laughed as I pulled into the driveway of Hannah's house.  
I jumped down out of the driver's seat of my dark blue Suburban and shut the door behind me.  
" You know something, for such a little person you have such a damn big car." Jeff said.  
" Shut up." I said.  
Jeff and I walked up to Hannah's front door and I knocked on it. A few moments later Hannah opened the door, sipping on a can of Diet Coke.  
" Hey Lillith!" She said.  
" Hey girl." I said.  
" Come on in."  
" Hannah this is my fiancè Jeff and Jeff this my best friend Hannah." I said.  
" Nice to meet you Hannah." Jeff said, extending his hand.  
" You too," She said, shaking Jeff's hand. " So Lillith, when did you say the big day was?"  
" July 19th."  
" Okay, you two wanted help with invitations right?"  
" Yeah." I said.  
" No problem, follow me."  
Hannah escorted Jeff and I to another room where she did all of her drawings and such.  
" Pardon the mess, I've been working hard." Hannah said.  
" No problem," I said. " So where's Mark?"  
" Working," Hannah said. " Speaking of, how's it going with you guys and the wrestling?"  
" Going fine for me, I haven't gotten seriously hurt." Jeff said with a smile.  
" And he's the Light Heavyweight champion," I said. " And for me, well I'm not complaining at all, it's going great."  
" Good to hear," Hannah said. " Okay, find a seat somewhere and we'll negotiate what these suckers are gonna look like."  
Three hours and 50 paper balls later Jeff and I agreed on a design Hannah drew for our invitations and since Hannah is also a kick ass writer she helped us write the message on the inside of the invitation. Although the wedding was going to be very untraditional but the invitations looked so formal but it really didn't matter. I had left Hannah and Jeff in the drawing room to go use the restroom and when I came back the two were laughing hysterically as Jeff tried pathetically to play basketball with the paper balls Hannah had made out of her mistake papers.  
" Stick to wrestling Jeff." I laughed.  
" Yeah, I plan to." He said smiling.  
" So where are you two gonna have your wedding?" Hannah asked.  
" There's this gorgeous beach I know of about 20 minutes out of Cameron and I talked to the owner and he said it was cool that we use the beach for that day." Jeff said.  
" Aw, you guys are getting married on a beach that sounds so cool." Hannah said.  
" Well that's about as untraditional as you can get and that's what we wanted." I said.  
" So true," Hannah said. " So do you want me to draw more or do you wanna copy 'em?"   
" I don't think you wanna draw 200 invitations." Jeff said.  
" That's right." Hannah laughed.  
" We'll get 'em copied." I said.  
" Why pay or it when I'll do it for free?" Hannah exclaimed.  
" Nah Hannah, it's okay..."  
" No I won't have it, you're my best friend Lillith, I'll do it for you."  
" Are you sure, I don't wanna put a lot of pressure on you?" I said.  
" Pressure my ass girl, I'm fine with it, as a matter of fact, if I had you guy's help I could get them all done today."  
" Hey, you're doing this for us; it's the least we can do." Jeff said.  
" Yeah." I agreed.  
" Alright, let's get started then."  
  
**Later**  
  
Hannah, Jeff, and I were all sitting on the floor in the living room of Hannah's house still folding invitations.  
" Ouch...dammit," Jeff said. " That's the 5th paper cut I've gotten in an hour."  
" Aw, poor baby," I cooed, taking Jeff's hand and kissing his sore fingers. " All better now."  
Hannah laughed at me and shook her head.  
" Do you always baby that poor man like that Lillith?"  
" No." I said smiling.  
" Only when she feels like it." Jeff grinned.  
" You two are quite possibly the cutest couple I've seen in a really long time." Hannah said.  
" Thanks," Jeff said. " But she won't let me dye her hair blue again."   
" That's because I don't want blue hair anymore, there's still some blue left from the last time you did it." I said.  
" Blue hair?" Hannah asked.  
" Yep, look it his." I said, snatching Jeff's white Adidas hat off his head.  
" Hey!"  
" Oh Lord his hair is purple!" Hannah exclaimed.  
" Eh, it's a hobby." Jeff joked.  
" Some hobby." Hannah laughed.  
" You should have seen him when I first met him, it was bright red." I said.  
" How attractive," Hannah joked. " Now just thinking of how Lillith's messed up mind works, I know she's already asked you about kids hasn't she Jeff?"  
" Ya hit the nail on the head with that one." Jeff said.  
" Dammit Hannah, you just know me too well." I laughed.  
" Well DUH you're practically my sister." Hannah said.   
" Yes, that's true." I said smiling.  
" You two have that 'we're sisters but not really related' kinda relationship?" Jeff asked.  
" Yep." Hannah and I said.  
" That's cool."   
" This may sound strange cause I know Lillith's probably told me before but do you have any siblings Jeff?" Hannah asked.  
" Yep, I got an older brother, Matt," Jeff said. " How about you?"  
" Nah, I'm an only child."  
" Lucky." I said.  
" How is she lucky babe?" Jeff asked me.  
" Wait till you meet my brother and sisters, then you'll know."  
" They're not as bad as she makes them out to be, Logan is a sweet little boy." Hannah said.  
" Yeah I know, but Dawn, she's a rambunctious little thing."  
" Well look where she gets it." Jeff laughed.  
" Be quiet you." I said, playfully smacking him.  
  
**Later**  
  
" Hey, thanks for the help Hannah." I said.  
" No problem girl," She said. " So, when do you plan to start giving those invitations out?"  
" I dunno, what do you think Jeff?"  
" Uh... next week maybe?"  
" Sounds good to me, but Hannah, you get the first one, because you deserve it."  
" Aw! Thanks girl."  
" No problem," I said. " Well, I'll see ya later."  
" Okay Lillith," Hannah said. " It was nice finally meeting you Jeff."  
" You too Hannah."  
Jeff and I left Hannah's house and made our way back to mine.  
" It was cool of her to make all those invitations for us." Jeff said.  
" Yeah," I said. " Hannah's cool like that, she'll do anything for a friend."  
" I see, that must be why you two have such a strong friendship."  
" Yep, we've been like that for as long as I can remember."  
" We're off again tomorrow right?"  
" Nope, we gotta be in Detroit tomorrow."  
" Damn." Jeff said.  
" I know," I sighed. " I wanted to have another day, but no can do."  
" Oh well, ya gotta work, ya gotta work."  
" Yup."  
" I know what I'm doing when we get back to your house." Jeff said.  
" What's that?" I asked.  
" Crashing, I'm tired!"   
" You big goof." I laughed.  
" Goof nothing, I'm tired." Jeff said, lying his head against the headrest.  
" Aw you poor thing, we'll be there soon."   
When we finally arrived at my house I woke Jeff up and we went inside. We both walked upstairs and to my bedroom. Jeff decided to immediately change and go to sleep, while I decided to shower first. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before I got into the shower, a habit I've had since I was old enough to take a shower. I turned on the water and let it run until it got nice and hot, just the way I like it. Steaming water didn't ever bother me, I don't have greatly sensitive skin so it doesn't burn me, it feels good against my skin especially after a long week working. I stepped into the shower and washed my hair before doing anything. I finished up and stepped out to dry off. I brushed my dripping wet hair and put it in a long braid for the night. I walked into my room clad in nothing but a towel, Jeff had already fallen asleep and was looking quite peaceful. I scurried around the room quietly so I didn't wake him. I put on my nightclothes, which consisted of just a pair of underwear and a thin strapped tank top and crawled into bed with Jeff. Almost instinctively when I got into bed Jeff had rolled over and wrapped his arms protectively around me. I reached up and turned off the light and fell asleep comfortably. When I woke up the next morning it was just around 5:00. I yawned and looked over at Jeff, he was sleeping soundly. I rolled over on my side and gently rubbed my small hand across his chest.  
" Wake up Jeff." I whispered.  
He grunted stubbornly in his sleep and tried to roll over. I firmly placed my hands on his shoulder and pulled him back down.  
" Wake up!" I said, more loudly this time.  
He groaned and refused to open his eyes. I sighed and got up and sat on top of him. I reached out my hand and pulled up one of his eyelids with my thumb.  
" Get up!" I said, bouncing on his stomach.  
" OW! Okay, okay, I'm awake!" Jeff groaned.  
" That's better." I said sweetly, kissing him on the lips.  
" You are such a punk," Jeff laughed groggily. " What time is it?"  
" 5am, time to get up, we gotta catch a plane to Detroit in an hour."  
" Ain't that just peachy," Jeff said dryly. " I'm tired."  
" I know baby, but you gotta get up."  
" How come you're Miss Suzy Sunshine this early?"  
" Cause, I took a nice hot shower last night, took bad you went to sleep, you missed it." I teased.  
" Damn," Jeff swore, sitting up. " Why didn't you tell me?"  
" I did, you just mumbled something at me and changed for bed." I said.  
" Oh well, there'll be other times."  
" Yep," I said smiling. " But I think you're the one who needs the nice hot shower now, so why don't you go do that and I'll get dressed huh?"  
" Deal." Jeff said.  
I kissed Jeff on the lips once more before jumping off the bed and scampering off to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, all that good stuff and took my hair out of the braid. My hair fell down just below my waistline and was unbelievably wavy at the moment. I ran my fingers through it a few times when I saw Jeff's reflection in the mirror behind me.  
" Hey." I said.  
" Hey," Jeff said. " I like your hair like that, it makes you look even more beautiful."  
" Aw, thank you." I said.  
Jeff smiled and kissed me on the cheek. He walked toward the shower and began to mess around with the water knobs.  
" Careful Jeff, those things are labeled wrong, hot is cold and cold is hot." I said.  
" Gotcha." He said.  
I smiled at Jeff and grabbed a hair tie and walked out of the bathroom. I was looking through my closet for something to wear when I heard the shower start up in the bathroom. I searched mindlessly through my closet for a pair of pants or something to wear for the day. Everything was probably already packed in my bag to wear on the road. I heard the shower stop and Jeff came into my room with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
" You shower quick." I remarked.  
" It's a gift." Jeff laughed.  
" You're weird." I said smiling.  
" You're beautiful," Jeff said. " Now, what are you looking for?"  
" Something to wear, everything is already packed in my bags for the road." I said.  
" Wear a pair of sweats." Jeff suggested, going to rummage though his bag.  
" I don't have any." I said.  
" Yeah you do, I saw you in a pair last week."  
" I don't have any others." I said.  
" How about jeans?" Jeff said.  
" Dunno," I said. " Here's an idea I might regret, but how about you pick something out for me to wear today."   
" Okay, let me get dressed." Jeff said smiling goofily.   
" Oh my God, I regret this already." I said shaking my head.  
  
**Later**  
  
Jeff and I were on our way to the airport to catch our flight to Detroit for the weekly WWF events. As far as what Jeff picked out for me to wear, it wasn't bad at all. He picked me out a pair of jeans that I usually avoid wearing because they're a little too baggy for my liking, he picked out a red shirt on which he made a few alterations, he cut holes in the ends of the sleeves for me to stick my thumbs through, and cut out the midriff area. I liked the outfit much to my surprise. And not to mention I let him pick out the shoes I was wearing. Jeff picked out the chunkiest, big-soled shoes I had. The plane finally touched down in the airport and we got off and went to search for our bags. There were a few fans there that came up to Jeff and I for an autograph or pictures. I laughed when I hear one of the girls say to her friend.  
" I thought they broke up."  
I knew she was referring to Jeff and I, being together at the airport and him with his arm around me as we were walking, it did look a little unusual since in character Jeff and I weren't dating anymore. I knew Jeff heard it too. He really didn't seem to mind it. After signing a few more autographs Jeff and I resumed our search for the baggage claim. Once we found our bags we stopped to get something to eat. After we finished we made our way out of the airport and went to get a rental car. We all had to be at the arena pretty early so after we ate Jeff and I headed off to the arena. There were already quite a few superstars at the arena when we got there, Jeff and I walked in hand in hand. Jeff said he was going to go see if Matt was here yet and I wanted to find Stephanie. We kissed and went off our separate ways. I wandered off down the hall in search of Stephanie. I heard a familiar voice wafting out from a slightly ajar door, I walked up to it and peeked in the crack. Stephanie was in the room talking with Amy and Shane. I tapped gently on the door and heard Shane call 'come in.'  
" Hey everyone." I said smiling.  
" Hey cuz." Shane said, giving me a hug.  
" Hey Lillith." Amy said.  
" Did you just get here?" Stephanie asked.  
" Yea, Jeff and I just got in." I said.  
" That's nice," Stephanie said. " How's the planning coming?"  
" We're done, invitations and all." I said.  
" That's cool, when's the wedding?" Amy asked excitedly.  
" July 19th."  
" That's 3 months away." Shane said.  
" I know, we didn't expect to finish everything so soon," I said. " But anyway, Steph, Aimes, I'm glad I caught you both at the same time cause I wanna ask you two something."  
" Sounds like this is gonna get girly, I'm outta here," Shane said laughing. " See you all later."  
" Bye Shane!" We all said.  
" Okay ladies, I have to ask you both something," I started. " I want you both to be bridesmaids for my wedding. And Steph, since you're my cousin and I love you so much, I would love you to be the maid of honor. Sorry Aimes..."  
" It's okay, I'll be glad to be a bridesmaid." She said smiling.  
" Lillith, I would love to be the maid of honor at your wedding." Stephanie said.  
" Great!" I exclaimed.  
" So, what's it gonna be like? Can you give us any news?" Amy asked.  
" Nope, you'll be pleasantly surprised when you arrive for the ceremony." I said.  
" Okay, okay, but at least say Steph and me get to help you pick you your dress!" Amy said excitedly, hopping from foot to foot.  
" Yes, you guys can help." I said.  
" Alright!"  
  
**Later**  
  
" So Shane you think this match is a good idea?" I asked.  
" Of course it is, you and me versus Pops and Steph at Backlash, it's gonna be off 'da hook!" Shane exclaimed.   
(a/n: remember, it's only April here, sorry if it's confusing but we can still follow the WCW/Shane thing kay?)  
" Okay, whatever you say Shane-O." I said.  
Shane had the idea that for the next Pay-Per-View. At Backlash, since both Shane and I are completely fed up with Vince's bullshit, we are going to team against him and the 'Billion Dollar Princess' in the main event at Backlash. So during RAW tonight, I'll be in the ring doing a little promo and Shane will come out and talk for a little while and we'll challenge Vince and Steph to a match at Backlash. I thought it wasn't a great idea at first but then I agreed with Shane after he talked me into it.  
******************************************************************  
"...And I am so tired of my Uncle, always coming out here, running his mouth about how it's not right for the WCW Stars to be here in the WWF. Rarely do I care about what my Uncle has to say, but instead of coming out here talking about WCW how about you worry about what's going on in YOUR company..."  
**HERE COMES THE MONEY**  
" Merci, I agree with you completely," Shane said, making his way down the ramp.   
" Ya know Pops, she's right, I can take care of the WCW on my own, and I don't need your input."  
" Shane, I understand that you're having your conflicts with Vince but..."  
" Sorry to interrupt you Merci, but I have a proposition for ya Cuz."  
" What's that Shane?"  
" Merci, I know you've had your problems with my Pops, your Uncle, since you debuted, I know you probably wanna take him out. But I can't let you do that alone no, no, I'm gonna help you. At the next Pay-Per-View, Backlash I believe it is, I say that you and I take on Vinnie-Mac and Steph at Backlash in 2 weeks."  
" Shane, that's a good idea, but Stephanie, isn't that a little harsh? I mean, what's she got to do with this?" Merci asked.  
" I know she's been in your hair too," Shane said. " So what do ya say cuz, ya up to it?"  
" Count me in Shane-O." Merci said.  
" Alright Vinnie-Mac, there's the challenge do you accept?"  
Merci and Shane were left waiting a response for a few minutes.  
" Come on Pops!" Shane said.  
After another minute Vince came out with Stephanie by his side protesting profusely. Vince accepted the challenge and RAW cut to commercial.  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**BACKLASH**  
  
" Approaching the ring, the team of, Shane McMahon and Merci!"  
Merci and Shane entered. Shane picked up a Mic and started to speak. After he was finished Vince and Stephanie made their way to the ring.  
" And their opponents, the team of, the World Wrestling Federation Chairman, Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsely!"  
Stephanie was still trying to convince her Father about not letting her get into the ring, he was telling her it was going to be alright and the match wouldn't really mean anything. They both entered the ring. Merci was eager to start off the match. Shane told her that she could start s long as she went for Stephanie first. Merci and Shane nodded in agreement to the start of the match and Merci entered the ring head strong and confident. Vince refused to let his precious daughter in the ring against Merci. She yelled at Vince to let Stephanie into the ring. He refused so Merci didn't waste anymore time and she lunged right at Vince. She didn't care, and Shane was nodding approvingly in their corner. Merci threw punch after punch at Vince. He pushed Merci backward and she rolled head over heels but refused to give up. Merci came running back at Vince, she punched him until he flipped over the top rope. Shane jumped off the apron and went after Vince. Merci walked toward Stephanie and pulled her over the top rope by her hair. She picked Stephanie up and tossed her around a little before Vince and Shane got back into the ring. They were sent back to their corners and Stephanie and Merci were left to battle it out in the ring. Merci threw Stephanie over the top rope; Vince leapt down from the apron to check on her. Using her mind-set from her Team Xtreme days Merci catapulted herself over the top rope, wiping out Stephanie and Vince. Merci slowly crawled back into the ring and waited for her opponent. Stephanie crawled pathetically back into the ring and Merci went at her. Intelligently, Stephanie tripped Merci up, pulling her legs from underneath her. Stephanie crawled over to her corner and tagged in Vince. Merci made her way over to her corner and tagged in Shane quickly. Shane and Vince went at it fiercely. For the most part Shane had the upper hand but was starting to slip toward the end of the match. In the end it was Merci who hit the Swanton Bomb on both Vince and Stephanie and her and Shane getting a double pin for the win.  
" And here are your winners, Shane McMahon and Merci!"  
******************************************************************  
When we got backstage Jeff was there waiting for me. I ran up to him and he picked me up in a giant hug. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he spun me around.  
" I'm so proud of you!" Jeff exclaimed.  
" Omigosh that is such a rush!" I said.  
" You both did a great job." Jeff said, putting me down.  
" Thanks." I said, giving Jeff a kiss.  
" Great job Lilly." Shane said.  
" You too," I said. " I'm glad we won."  
" Me too." Shane said.  
" Well all in all you guys did great." Jeff said.  
" Hey, good match guys." Stephanie said.  
" Thanks Steph." I said.  
" Oh yeah, be prepared, I heard Amy say that me and her are gonna take you shopping tomorrow."  
" Oh God..."  
" You said Amy could take you shopping? You're in for a day of horror and trying on shoes." Jeff laughed.  
" I bet I am."  
" Well, I guess we're going shopping tomorrow huh Lillith?" Stephanie said.   
" Looks like it."  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Normally I'd be happy to have a day but I was a little hesitant about this particular day because I agreed to let Stephanie and Amy take me shopping. Amy woke me up bright and early which for a day off is about 10:30. We got dressed and went to get Stephanie. We left the hotel at around 11:15 and walked around a bit.  
" Lillith look!" Amy called.  
" What?"  
Amy ran up to me and pulled me down the sidewalk by the arm. She stopped in front of a bridal shop. I looked at Amy, she was grinning from ear to ear. Stephanie caught up with us and saw why Amy was smiling like she was. Stephanie agreed with her and pushed me towards the door. Amy pulled on my arm and we all ended up going into the store.  
" Hey Lillith, if you don't tell us where you and Jeff are having the wedding, how are Stephanie and I supposed to help you with the dress?" Amy asked.  
" Okay, you guys can know," I said. " It's gonna be on a beach, no lie. So I need something that's gonna be comfortable in the heat."  
" That's right." Stephanie said.  
" I don't want a traditional looking dress, like with a long train or anything. I just want something that's going to be comfortable yet still look like I'm getting married ya know what I mean?"  
" I know you should still look totally beautiful but not be burning up in a huge wedding gown." Amy said.  
" Well, what do you want your dress to look like Lillith?" Stephanie asked.  
" I dunno, that why I was kinda hoping you and Amy could help me out with it." I said.  
" That's no problem." Amy said, looking through a rack of dresses.  
" Can I help you ladies?" A saleswoman asked.  
" Um yes, my cousin is getting married in a few months and she needs a dress." Stephanie said.  
" Okay, which one is your cousin?"  
" I am." I said.  
" Okay no problem, by the way, my name is Mariana."  
" I'm Lillith, that's Stephanie, and that redhead over there is Amy." I said.   
" Nice to meet you all," Mariana said. " So, what kind of dress are you looking for?"  
" Um well, nothing traditional and nothing off the wall, I'm getting married on a beach in North Carolina it's gonna be hot so I want something comfortable, lightweight, but still looks like a wedding gown." I said.  
" Okay, let's go back here and we'll see what we can find."  
Amy, Stephanie, and I followed Mariana around the store as she showed me multiple dresses. I saw a couple I liked and Mariana let me try them on. I found a dress that I liked, it was a long off the shoulder dress with a thinly laced fit bodice it ends right at my ankles and the ends are fringed. Another thing I loved about this dress is that there's a beautiful pale blue tint to it so when I moved in it there was a light wave of blue, it was the most remarkable dress I've ever seen.   
" Lillith come on!"  
" Hold on Steph, I'm coming!" I called.  
I made sure everything looked right and the dress was set correctly before walking out of the dressing room. When I walked out, Stephanie gasped and Amy's jaw fell to the ground.  
" You look great!" Amy gushed.  
" You like it?"  
" It's beautiful Lilly." Stephanie said.  
" I like it." I said, twirling around.  
" It looks great on you." Mariana said.  
" Thank you." I said smiling.  
" There's a blue tint to that particular so when you move in it there's a slight wave of blue. You said you were getting married on a beach so it compliments the setting." Mariana said.  
" I love this, it's beautiful." I said.  
I looked in a mirror and spun slightly in the dress. I really did like it.   
" Hey Lillith, you should show this to Jeff." Amy said.  
" Yea I should. I think he'd like it."   
" How might you plan to be wearing your hair?" Mariana asked.  
" I want to wear it down, and wavy, I like my hair that way because it's so long." I said.  
" You know, if you'd like, there are types of veils I could show you." Mariana said.  
" That'd be great," I said. " Should I change?"  
" No, no not yet, we'll see what it looks like with the dress."  
" Hey Lillith, you want me to call Jeff?"  
" Would you please?"   
" No problem."  
  
**Later**  
  
We'd been in the store for quite some time, a little while after Amy called Jeff showed up with Shane. Jeff absolutely loved the dress I had on. Jeff and Shane were off looking at other things while Mariana, Amy, Stephanie, and I were looking for a veil.  
" No, I don't like that one." I said, shaking my head.  
" Okay, how about we do something different," Mariana said. " We can make a crown of flowers for you instead of a veil if you don't like them."  
" Really?" I asked.  
" Yes, come here, look at these designs and tell me what you like."   
" Okay." I said, looking through a book that Mariana gave me.  
" What ya doing baby?" Jeff asked from behind me.  
" I'm looking for a crown style." I said.  
" Oh, what?"  
" Don't worry about it, just tell me which of these you like better." I said, showing Jeff the options.  
" I like....that one. You'd look absolutely gorgeous with that crown on your head."  
" Really, you like it? Me too." I said.  
" Of course I like it," Jeff said. " And I love this dress, it looks absolutely outstanding on you."  
" Aw... thank you Jeff." I said smiling.  
" Did you pick one yet?" Mariana asked.  
" Yes, that one." I said.  
" That's a good one, it's made out of baby's-breath and lilies."   
" It's gorgeous." I said.  
" I think we might just have a model, hold on let me go check." Mariana said.  
" Okay."   
" She seems nice, has she been helping you?" Jeff asked.  
" Yeah, Mariana's been so much help," I said. " Now, what the hell is Amy doing?"  
Jeff turned around and looked at Amy, she was looking through the racks of dresses herself.  
" Dunno," Jeff said. " Hey Amy! Doing some early planning?"  
" Huh? Oh, no." She stuttered.  
" Here you go, this is the only model of the one you want we have." Mariana said.  
" Thank you." I said as she gently placed it atop my head.  
" How does it look?" Mariana asked Jeff.  
" Looks wonderful." He said.  
" Is this the gown you want?" Mariana asked me.  
" Yes it is, I love it." I said smiling.  
" That's great to hear."  
Jeff, Mariana, and I sat down and discussed the cost for the dress and everything and how we would get it shipped or something to North Carolina. We figured it out and luckily payday was yesterday so everything was paid for up front. Amy, Shane, Stephanie, Jeff, and I all left the bridal shop and headed back to the hotel. I was happy with the outcome of today's shopping expedition with Amy and Stephanie and was glad I went. I was pretty much exhausted from walking and standing most of the day so when we got back to the hotel I went straight to my room and laid down.  
" You tired Lilly?" Jeff asked.  
" Exhausted." I groaned.  
" You definitely look the part," Jeff said stroking my hair. " Here's a suggestion, why don't you go soak for a while and turn in, it's getting late anyway."  
" That's a marvelous idea Jeff." I said.  
" You stay here and I'll go start it for you okay."  
" Thank you so much Jeff."  
" No problem baby."  
Jeff kissed me on the top of my head and left and went to the bathroom. I laid my head on a pillow and took a few minutes to think about what happened today. I bought a wedding dress, which looked absolutely magnificent, and I'll be getting married in a few short months. Everything was swirling around in my head so fast it almost gave me a headache. I was tired and needed a nice hot bath like Jeff suggested. I was glad I had someone like Jeff to take care of me. He's always so sweet. I was almost dozing off when Jeff came back into the room.  
" Hey sweetie, it's ready." He said.  
I sat up and gave Jeff a big hug.  
" Thank you Jeff." I said softly.  
" It's not a problem Lilly," He whispered back. " I love you."  
" I love you too."  
" Go on before the water gets cold." Jeff whispered in my ear.  
I nodded and walked into the bathroom. After about an hour I came out, Jeff was asleep sprawled out on the bed. I got dressed and then woke him up. He slowly got off the bed and went to change into what he liked to call pajamas as I crawled into the bed. Jeff got in and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I sighed happily and laid my head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. Jeff kissed me on top of the head one more time before whispering 'I love you' and we both fell asleep.  



	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't believe it. July 19th is here already. I was in a room with Stephanie, Amy, and Hannah. I was so nervous. My hands were shaking like crazy. Stephanie put her arm around me trying to get me to calm down.

" Calm down Lilly, look you're shaking." Stephanie said softly.

" I know, I know, I can't help it, I'm nervous." I said.

" Don't be nervous, be happy." Amy said smiling brightly.

" I am happy, but I'm nervous too." I said.

" Come on girl, this is the biggest day of your life, you gotta be happy," Hannah said. " Smile!"

I stood up and smiled at the girls.

" You guys are right, this is gonna be the best day of my life and I'm gonna be happy." I said.

" That's the spirit." Hannah said cheerfully.

The four of us hugged each other and then Hannah, Amy, and Stephanie all hugged me individually. There was a knock on the door and Stephanie went to open it.

" Lillith, come here." She said.

I walked over to the door and my Mother was standing there, tears in her eyes.

" Mom." I said.

" Lillith, I'm so proud of you honey."

My Mom hugged me tightly, I'd never been so happy in my life, it was such a big day and I was glad my parents were here to share it with me.

" You look absolutely beautiful Lillith."

" Thanks Mom." I said.

" I brought something for you to wear, if you'd like to."

" Of course Mom."

" Okay, turn around and hold up your hair, but be careful so you don't mess it up."

I did as my Mom told me and I felt a cool chain being placed around my neck. I looked in the mirror and around my neck was a silver locket. I knew exactly what it was, the tradition that came from my Mom's side of the family. Every woman was to wear this on her wedding day, seems like something comes like that from almost every family but this is so very special to me. This very locket was passed down from 6 generations on my Mother's side of the family, and every time someone got married it was always said that she could be the last to wear the locket.

" Mom..." 

" It couldn't look more beautiful honey."

I felt like I was going to cry but all the emotions, happiness, nervousness were swirling around and it kept me from crying. I gave my Mom another hug before she left.

" Are you ready?" Stephanie asked.

" Ready ain't the word for it." I said with a huge smile.

" ALRIGHT!" Hannah and Amy exclaimed.

Stephanie picked up my crown of flowers that was sitting on a table and gently positioned it atop my head. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I took a deep breath as we all exited the room. After about 5 anxious minutes of waiting the ceremony began. As I walked out behind everyone else, on my Dad's arm I felt the butterflies swarming in my stomach. I took another deep breath and kept walking. I looked ahead of me and saw Jeff there, his hair no longer those bizarre colors but back to the natural blonde it started out as. He looked nervous yet proud at the same time. I felt the feeling of nervousness slowly being swept away with each step closer to Jeff I took. Once I got there I looked into Jeff's beautiful emerald eyes, they were shimmering with joy. I smiled at him and he smiled back. In what seemed like a precious forever everything was said and done and in the traditional exchanging of vows and rings Jeff and I were joined forever as Husband and Wife. As we walked down the aisle together I saw of all people in the crowd my Uncle, smiling at Jeff and I. I smiled, it made me feel good. At the reception everything was absolutely wonderful. All the things everyone said was heartfelt and very touching to Jeff and I. Even my Uncle had something to say, something nice. He apologized for everything and gave us his blessing on our marriage. After everyone said what they wanted to say we all began to dance. For Jeff and I, our first dance as Husband and Wife was 'Breathe' by Faith Hill.

__

'I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way'  


After the song was over I laid my head on Jeff's shoulder. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

" I love you Lillith." He whispered.

" I love you too." I whispered back.

I tilted my head upwards as Jeff kissed me softly on the mouth. I heard a camera flash go off. Jeff and I let go and looked to see a smiling Amy and Matt. I laughed as Matt gave me a hug.

" Welcome to the family." He said.

" Thank you Matt."

" You guys are in for a lot of pictures," Amy said holding up her camera. " Smile!"

Jeff and I happily posed for Amy's picture.

" You know, you two are next." I teased, poking Matt in the stomach.

" Yep, looks like it," Jeff said. " I can't wait for that one."

" That'd be kinda weird." Amy joked.

" How so?" Matt asked.

" I dunno, just a thought." Amy laughed, shaking her head.

Jeff grabbed my by the hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

" We've been talking too long, it's the last song, time to dance." Jeff whispered.

" Yeah."

" I made sure myself they played this, you'll understand when it's over."

I simply nodded as Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist. I gently wrapped placed my arms around his neck as the song began.

__

'The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope had seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining from up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
and all things I couldn't see are now so clear to me  
  
  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give and wont let go  
I hope you'll always know  
  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
  
You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time)  
  
You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known (oh no, no)  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (oh, I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything  
  
Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
oh my everything' 

After the song was over I looked up at Jeff. There was a lone teardrop sliding down his cheek. I reached up and gently wiped it away. He kissed me sweetly and held me in his arms.

" I'll always love you Lillith, I promise."

" I'll always love you Jeff."

a/n: okay, I don't wanna get in any trouble so...the lyrics to 'Breathe' (by Faith Hill) and 'My Everything' (by 98 Degrees) belong to their respective writers. I don't own them.


	17. Epilouge

Well, good news here. Jeff and I have been married for 5 whole years. Nothing is coming between us; it's all love here. After we got married we were off on our honeymoon for 4 weeks. It was great just to be away with Jeff and not have to worry about going back to work the next day. Everything that happened between us and my Uncle has been resolved and everything is going just great. I love being with Jeff all the time, and being married isn't as bad as some people make it out to be. As long as you love and trust the person you're with then everything should be just fine. Back at work Jeff and Matt have once again gained the tag team belts (a while ago) and not to mention a few singles titles here and there and Amy got the Women's title. What about me? Well I'm not exactly working right now. I'm off on maternity leave. That's right, Jeff and I had a baby. A little girl. Her name is Ryder Skye Hardy. She's already 2 years old. We most definitely wanted her to have an original name. I think it's quite a beautiful name for a little girl. As far as me going back to wrestling...well I don't know if it's gonna happen but I'd like it to. It's amazing how the littlest things can change your life. I mean with everything that my Uncle put Jeff and I through only made us so much stronger as a couple. And now that we're married and have a child it's only more of a rock solid foundation between us and our daughter. I can most definitely say that I've grown and learned from those experiences and in a way, I'm glad they happened or else everything might just be harder than they already are. Jeff hates it so much that he's on the road so much and can't be at home with Ryder and I. Every chance he gets he comes home and stays with us. Maybe in a few years when Ryder is a little older I'll come back to the road, and possibly bring her along...but we'll see. 

****

THE END

A/N: so that's it! I'm finally finished I hoped everyone liked this story. Be on the look out for a POSSIBLE sequel...I might not do it so I'm not making any promises. If u wanna see a sequel let me know by reviewing the story. Thanx bunches for reading!

SugarBaby_HardyGirl =) 


End file.
